The Red Fire of Destiny
by lavenderfemme
Summary: Ten years ago, one fire incident changes the life of two people. It transforms a mere boy soldier into becoming the First Imperial Prince of Kou Kingdom. It changes the path of a meek and pampered young noble girl into the cold owner of Kou's largest trading house. Their path intertwined again after a decade later as the red fire bind their destiny together. [Part 1 completed]
1. Chapter 1

**The Red Fire of Destiny**

 **Author note:**

 **Greeting to all readers.**

 **Thank you for reading this story. I have always been a fan of and this is the first time I have try to write a fan fiction. Kouen is one of my favourite character in Magi and I just know that I need to write the story about him with a strong and smart OC as Kouen ideal woman is a smart woman (source: Wiki ^_^). Read and comment, guys and oh, Magi is the work of Shinobu Ohtaka . I claim nothing as my own except my OC charecters. Happy readings.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Snow Phoenix**

The sound of people crying and screaming echoed everywhere. The unlimited heat burst toward her without any mercy. She was caught in between the red fiery fire that madly dancing, trying to trap her inside to be burn.

"Help, Somebody!" She screamed as loudly as she could. But no one noticed her. To be exact no one even tried to notice her. Everyone was busy trying to safe their own skin. Not even her family are alive to save her from the fiery fire. She was all alone, helpless and weak.

She suddenly heard a loud crack sound from above her head. She looked up and was shocked to see the pillar of the building was going to fall in any moment. She stared blankly to the wooden pillar that is full with fire as it fell instantly unto her. The pillar crushed her without any mercy. The painful feeling numbing her body just like a thousand needles stabbed her body. At that time, she only wished that she could die instantly...

 **10 years later...**

One man was pulled into the ground by two man dressed all in back. His face was pulled to face the woman sitting solemnly in the wooden chair in the middle of the Bailian courtyard. The woman dressed in midnight hue dress. Her face was covered with veil, only allowing her eyes which lined with thick eyeliner. Her white skin can be compare to the cold white snow. The woman held her right hand up, asking for the man to come near her. The man was released and he came forward by crawling pathetically.

"Xiaoyu..." The woman called stoically.

"Yes, mistress..." Answered Xiaoyu with tears in his eyes.

"Tell me, did I ever mistreat you and your family?" The woman asked in monotone voice.

"No, mistress..." Answered Xiaoyu.

"Did I ever give wage which is not suitable with your workload?" The woman asked again, still in monotone voice.

Sweat covered Xiaoyu's whole body. Guilt and fear accumulated inside of him, twisting his soul apart. "No, mistress..." He answered, guiltily.

The woman then stood up. She pulled Xiaoyu chin by using her horsewhip. "Did I ever ask you to do illegal crime such as killing or stealing or violating woman?"

"No, mistress..."

"THEN WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME?!" At last, the woman released the anger that had been accumulating inside of her without any restrain. "Why did you bribed officials to be exempt from paying the tax for our good items?"

"I did it for our company, mistress! If we have to pay those unfairly tax then..."

"What did I tell everyone the first moment that you all step into this trading house? No matter what happen, whether this house crumble to the ground, no one...no one must kneel to immoral official!"

The woman then looks to all her workers in the Bailian courtyard. "We are not **just** a trading company. We are **the** Bailian trading company. The largest trading house in the Kou Kingdom. Do you all know how many other companies that envies us? They will try to look into every little misstep that we took and take it into their own advantage! Do you thinK that a MERE tax exempt is going to thrive this company? No, it'll take this company to the ground. What of our workers then? What of our families? Our livelihood will be stripped away from us. How will you take your responsibility then?"

"I'm sorry, Mistress Xue Feng."

The woman who name was Xue Feng took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Mei Hua."

The blond hair woman who was standing beside Xue Feng chair walked toward Xue Feng. "Yes, mistress..."

"The good items from that was exempted from the tax...give it to the poor!" Order Xue Feng

"All of them, mistress?" Mei Hua asked. The entire worker were shocked and gasped at their mistress decision.

"Yes, all of them!"

Xue Feng then looked at Xiaoyu fiercely. "And you, Xiaoyu, how should I punish you?"

"I am willing to die, mistress."

"Give me the right answer, Xiaoyu!"

"Please demoted me from my position and strike me 100 times."

"Do as he said."

"Yes, mistress!" Two men in black step forward and bring Xiaoyu to the punishment room. While, other workers then continued their work as they know it very well, not anger the cold and strict 'Snow Phoenix' of the Bailian trading house.

-x-

Xue Feng sat solemnly at the end of wooden jetty build to reach the middle of the human made large pond in her home quarter. The thick layer of ice covered the pond. She put her bare feet on the icy layered ice while staring at the grim grey sky. The winter season still have two more months to go. The cold wind blew across her pale face and dark short hair, as if trying to cheered her up.

"I'm not going to tell you again but please don't blame yourself on Xiaoyu mistake." Mei Hua stood behind Xue Feng, looking whimsically as ever.

"Do you want me to cut your tongue, Mei?"

"Well, the working time is over. Now, I am only Mei, your best friend since childhood." Mei Hua said childishly.

"Go away. You're making me irritated and annoyed again." Pout Xue Feng like a little girl. Her cold attitude is no longer presence.

"Stop the pouting, Xue. I wonder how workers ever look at you as the cold and scary mistress. You're just a petty little Shorty..."

"Hey!" Xue Feng gasped and stood. For where she is standing, her head level is on Mei Hua shoulder. "Do you want me to cut your wage, Mei!"

"Why? For insulting my mistress height?" Mei Hua smirked before leading her mistress a.k.a. best friend to her chamber behind the pond. "Come on, you need to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Huh? Don't tell me you forget about it?" Xue Feng's puzzled look is enough to make Mei Hua smacked her forehead. "Tonight, the palace is holding the 'Golden Banquet' to celebrate the Winter Lantern Festival! How can you forget that?"

"Because it not important." Xue Feng answered half heartedly. "Just ask Fang to go with you like last year."

"And why would I do that? Do you how awkward it was for me and Fang to tell the royal court and the emperor that the 'Snow Phoenix' of Bailian trading house couldn't come because she is having a chicken pock! Chicken pock!" Mei Hua complained bitterly. She didn't want to remember the embarrassment she felt last year. She fell like she wants to choke Xue Feng right now. "I don't care. This year you are going to the banquet or else!"

Xue Feng sighed. "Oh, great! Now I have to prepare to socialize the shrewd, arrogant nobility who care nothing but themselves."

"Xue, don't talk like that. After all, you're a noble too."

Xue Feng smirked bitterly. Her eyes wondered to the sky where snow started to fall lightly. She held her hand and caught the snow that instantly melts on her hand. "The forbidden palace of Kou Kingdom, it been ten years since I stepped foot to that **cursed** place."

-x-

Ren Kouen looked at the sky stoically. The snow was falling gracefully to the ground as the court is starting to pluck with many court ministers and nobles. Not forgetting rich traders that love to brown nose the nobles. They are the reason why he hates this banquet so much. He really hates it when people gave him sugar-coat praise just so that they could come to his good side. How he wishes that he could be in his study room. There are a few new history books that he just acquired from his last expedition to the western land. He really wants to read and study them.

"Announcing the arrivals of Lord Xu Shuan with his wife and children." He looked at the announcer introducing the noble family to the emperor while trying to hide his boredom.

"This banquet is boring." Kouha claimed, as if his brother can read his mind.

"Shut up Kouha!" Kougyouko whispered. "Do you really have to be rude in front of his majesty?"

"But, it's true old hag." Judar butt in, causing them to bicker again as always.

"Quiet all of you!" Asked Koumei, not willing to suffer anymore torment from this boring banquet.

Right there and then, a chilling wind blew through the throne room. The announcer face was shocked after he listened to the whisper of one of his co-worker. "Announcing, the last guest, Lady Xue Feng of the Bailian trading house."

People jerked and gasped at the announcement. Why wouldn't they? It is the first time, the owner of the Bailian trading house will presence herself in front of the emperor. The name Bailian trading house mysteriously come up five years ago and now it is one of the largest trading company in the Kou Kingdom that trade almost everything. Just name it, silk clothes, jewellery, food, medicine and even weaponry. Bailian trading house has spread across the Tenzan plateau and even now expand to the western land and the Alliance of the Seven Kingdoms.

Adding more to the mysterious is the owner of the Bailian trading house. She rarely shows herself in public. She would deny every banquet invitation from nobility and Kou officials. However, she was able to build her own company without the support of nobles and officials. Source stated that is because she has the support of the Kou subjects as she always cares the poor and unfortunate. If there were recession, she will take a lot of unemployed. If there is drought, she will open her rice supply and give it to the poor. She never marks up the price of her good by ten folds like the other traders. She was known only as Xue Feng, the cold but kind, 'Snow Phoenix'.

Ren Kouen looked intently at the petite figure that walked gracefully toward the throne. The woman known as Xue Feng was wearing a midnight hue silk jacket dress with red blood skirt. Silver phoenix embroiders at the back of her jacket dress that spread to the court floor. Her lower face was covered with red organza veils, revealing only her smoky lined icy blue eyes and a little of her red dark lips. Her pale face is comparable to the snow that falling from the sky.

Everyone looked curiously and interestedly toward Xue Feng and her assistant, Mei Hua who kneeled in front of the emperor.

"It is an honour to meet you again, **Shishou**." Xu Feng said fearlessly causing everyone to panic. A mere subject called the emperor, Master? Doesn't the woman fear death?

-x-

 **Teaser for Chapter 2: Snow and Flame**

"You're that meek pampered noble girl that come to the Golden Banquet ten years ago?" Kouen asked solemnly, trying to hide his feeling of shock. How can that noble girl that looked as fragile as a flower could change to become the cold and calculative beauty that stand in front of him now?

"Yes, and you're that **nerdy** boy soldier who was always with book on your hand. Heh, looks like that fire incident had change both of our path, right, Prince Kouen?" Xue Feng smirked cunningly without fear of being beheaded for insulting the First Imperial Prince of Kou Kingdom.

* * *

A few of word meanings:

Xue Feng - _Snow Phoenix_ in Chinese

Mei Hua - _Beautiful flower_ in Chinese

Bailian - _White lotus_ in Chinese

Shishou- _master_ in Japanese


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, my beloved readers. Thank you for all who had read/comment/follow/favorite this story. It's making me fire up to write another chapter. This chapter will touch a little bit about who exactly the mysterious Xue Feng and what is she trying to achieve. Happy reading everyone and credit to the author of Magi. I only own the OC ^_^ Read and comment!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Snow and Flame**

"It is an honour to meet you again, **Shishou**."

Emperor Koutoku stood silently without a single word. One could predict that he will release his anger for a few moment and the 'Snow Phoenix' of Bailian House will suffered of losing her head. But, the emperor's lips suddenly curled to smirk and then, to the surprised of all his subjects in the throne room, he laughed almost hysterically. "Your fearless attitude still hasn't changed, disciple."

Xue Feng just smiled. "I have died once. The second time wouldn't be so bad."

Empress Gyokuen then stood. "Your majesty, would you care to introduce us more about lady Xue Feng? I am curious to know your beloved disciple, my lord love." She said with a fake smile plastered in her face.

"Oh, looks like your age has got the better of you, **my lady love**." Emperor Koutoku said with a smirk. The word 'my lady love' sounds like an insult but the empress remained docile and calm. "Have you forgotten her? But of course, she is so much different now. She was known as Liu Xue Feng, the daughter of Grand Vizier Liu."

"Impossible."

"I thought that Lady Liu Xue Feng die after suffering the injuring she got from the fire incident ten years ago."

"And her whole family too died during the fire right."

Xue Feng calmly heard all the whisper about her existence. That's right; her old name was Liu Xue Feng, the daughter of Grand Vizier Liu who power is only second by the late Emperor Houtoku himself. However, the fire incident during the Golden Banquet ten years ago causes her to lose her name, wealth and especially, her whole family.

"Please, just call me Xue Feng." Xue Feng smiled at Empress Gyokuen. "It's been a decade since I use my family name. My survival is all thanks to his majesty kindness for finding the best healer to heal my wound. Which is why, I decided to swear my loyalty to him and the emperor wants to honour me as his disciple."

"Last year, you didn't come. This year, you're late. What a bad disciple you are." Emperor Koutoku sat back at the throne. Not smiling anymore.

Xue Feng bowed again. "Of course, my rudeness is unforgiveable. But I'm not going to see my shishou empty handed. For a gift for my shishou must be priceless."

Xue Feng looked to her back and signalled to Mei Hua. Mei Hua brought forth a bundle of long item covered with red silk cloth. She opened the knot of the silk cloth revealing a sword with it handle decorated with gold dragon. The dragon eyes are made of two big red rubies looking fierce but regal. One of the eunuchs brought the sword to the emperor. Emperor Koutoku pulled the sword, revealing sharp long steel that blinded everyone for its shininess. The emperor looked at the sword for a minute. His face seemed to be lost in thought before he smirked.

"A sword this beautiful are not made to be ornamental." He said. "Kouen!"

Kouen come forth and bowed beside Xue Feng. "Yes, your majesty."

"I bestowed you this sword to be used for your conquest to the western land." Emperor Koutoku covered the sword again and gave it to the eunuch to be given to his oldest son.

Kouen accepted the sword solemnly. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Let us toast to the prosperity of the Kou Kingdom!" The emperor claimed as everyone cheered loudly. Xue Feng smirked as she knew that Kouen stole a glance at her.

-x-

The formal dinner banquet has already finished and guests are given the opportunity to mingle with each other at the garden party outside the throne room. The emperor and empress had already taken their leave. Meanwhile, all the Kou princes and Judar stood at the balcony across the garden party to observe their guest. Kougyoku was taken back to her room by her retainer as she was too drunk to be by herself.

"No wonder she doesn't need nobles' and officials' support. She already has his majesty support. She's really something else." Kouha said as he looked at Xue Feng surrounded by nobles and official who were greedily wished to be on her good side.

"Which make her very interesting?" Judar put his elbows onto Kouha head.

"Huh?"

"There is something about her that feels weird but 'weirdly', I didn't sense any weird magoi from her." Judar explained whimsically but there is a grave tone in his voice.

Koumei looked upon his older brother who was silenced ever since he received the dragon sword from their father. "My lord brother?"

Kouen still in silenced. His mind was filled with many unresolved puzzle about Xue Feng. He couldn't even believe that he would see her again after he heard that she didn't survive the fire ten years ago. Why exactly is she here? Why is she supporting the emperor? Does she do it for revenge for what happen ten years ago? Or is there something more?

 _-Flashback-_

 _Kouen full armed with soldier uniform stood still in front of the forbidden garden of Palace LianHua. His left hand was holding a history book with he has yet not finished. Tonight, the palace was holding the Golden Banquet to celebrate the winter festival. Many nobles and official were invited to the banquet. Because of that, the palace's security is more tightened than usual to prevent from any ill-intent people come to harm the royal family._

 _A few minutes ago, Hakuren to meet him, asked him to join the banquet. He refused. After all, he still has duty to patrol the palace during the festival._

 _"Come on, you're the emperor nephew." Hakuren whined, totally not appropriate for his ages._

 _Kouen sweat dropped but still maintaining his stoic face. "Sorry, Ren nii-sama but right now, I'm the soldier of Kou Kingdom. Not his majesty's nephew." He said, refused to use his relationship to the emperor to slack off. He wished to obtain the general position by his own will and skill, not with his family name._

 _"Oh, you're as serious as ever. Whatever you said, cousin. I'll be taking my leave then." Hakuren then looked back at him. "Hey, if you find a young girl with hair as dark as the night sky, lip as red as blood and skin as white as snow, could you lead her to the throne room. I have been looking for her for ages." Hakuren said dramatically as if he was description a goddess descend from the sky._

 _Kouen sighed."All right, all right. Now off you go."_

 _Kouen continued his reading. 'As dark as night, as red as blood and as white as snow, huh? Why does the girl's description felt so_ _ **familiar**_ _? Like someone from a fairytale story about poisoned apple...'_

 _Kouen felt a presence. He hid his book into his clothes. He saw a black silhouette at the back of one big cherry tree across the garden. "Who is it?" He asked loudly. "I'm the palace guard. This garden is prohibited to enter."_

 _The black sillhoute came out from the tree revealing a figure of a young girl. "I'm sorry. I lost my way to the Golden Banquet." The girl answered with a gentle and docile voice._

 _"Come, I will show you." Kouen said in monotone voice. To be honest, he felt annoyed that his reading session was disturbed. First, by Hakuren. Second, by one noble girl..._

 _Kouen almost can't maintain his stoic face when he saw the noble girl face as the moon shone its light towards her. The girl has the darkest hair shimmering like the night sky. Her lips were as red as the blood and her pale was so pale even the snow can't be compared to it. 'Eh, is she the one Ren nii-sama was looking for?'_

 _"Sorry, I must be annoying to you for disturbing your reading season." She said sweetly as they walked to the throne room. Kouen was surprised that the noble girl was able to read his mind._

 _The girl giggled softly. "What an odd person you're."_

 _"What? For reading book?" Kouen asked feeling a little bit offense._

 _"No, for being able to express you annoyance and shock in a same stoic face." She answered causing Kouen to be surprised again. He almost can't maintain his expressionless face._

 _The girl let out another pleasant melodious giggle."He he...the same face again. See you around, Mr. Soldier." She said as she walked inside the throne. Kouen swore that was the first time he ever blushed because of some girl._

 _-End flashback-_

"Wow, you're making the same face even after ten years. What an odd man you're."

He snapped out from his old memories. "I hope that you didn't forget about me after all this years." Xue Feng bowed as she smiled mysteriously towards her.

"You're that meek pampered noble girl that comes to the Golden Banquet ten years ago?" Kouen asked solemnly, trying to hide his feeling of shock. How can that noble girl that looked as fragile as a flower could change to become the cold and calculative beauty that stand in front of him now?

"Yes, and you're that **nerdy** boy soldier who was always with book on your hand. Looks like that fire incident had change both of our path, right, Prince Kouen?" Xue Feng smirked cunningly without fear of being beheaded for insulting the First Imperial Prince of Kou Kingdom. Kouha almost went to activate his metal vessel if Kouen didn't stop him.

"Leave us." He ordered.

"You too... Mei." Xue Feng ordered as well, leaving the two of them alone in the balcony.

"What do you think about the sword?" Xue Feng asked politely.

"The sword is twice lighter than the ordinary sword but also twice sharper. It will make a good combat sword. Which make me curious of why you give it to my lord father who rarely goes to war anymore?"

Xue Feng hid her smirked as she praised the prince cleverness in her heart. "The sword was never intended to the emperor. It was made for **you**." Xue Feng smiled before bowing to take her leave.

Before Xue Feng took her leave, Kouen commented, "Bailian is a **good** name."

Xue Feng stood for a few while before she looked back at the first prince. "It's my good luck charm."

"Mei nii-sama, don't tell me that she had a relationship with En nii-sama?" Kouha asked as he and the others watched Xue Feng took her leave with her servant.

"Liu Xue Feng..." Koumei tried to remember something. It's hard to remember something from ten years ago especially when he was still a child. 'Miss Xue! Wasn't she Hakuei's playmate? And I think there had been a talk about a match with and the late Prince Hakuren. Don't tell me she came back for revenge?'

Kouen pull the sword out from it golden cover. There was a word carved at the shiny sword. 'Oathkeeper.'

-x-

Xue Feng put one white lotus bund in front of a grey gigantic grave. The grave was craved with the name, Ren Hakuren, The Second Imperial Prince of Kou Kingdom. She was granted permission by Emperor Koutoku to visit the late prince grave tonight.

"Xue nee-san..."

Xue Feng kneeled towards Hakuei and Hakuryu. "Hakuei hime. Hakuryuu ouji."

"What with this formal attitude?" Hakuei smiled sweetly as she was seeing her old after a long time. "You were once my playmate."

"Once is a decade ago. And now our situation has change." Xue Feng answered coldly, causing Hakuei to smile bitterly.

"How dare you come here?! After betraying my brother!" Hakuryu shouted angrily. His eyes beamed with enormous hatred towards Xue Feng.

However, Xue Feng still maintained her composure. "I was granted permission by the emperor to visit the grave of Prince Hakuren..."

"How dare you speak his name? You traitor!"

"Hakuryu!" Hakuei scolded her brother. "Why are you being this rude? I know you didn't like the emperor because you feel that he can't replace our lord father but Xue nee-san didn't have anything to do with that..."

Hakuryu opened his mouth, trying to say something but then he stopped as he stomped his foot. "Hem!" Hakuryu leaved without further notice.

"Forgive him. He is still immature and trauma from the incident..."

"Stop it. In front of me, don't try to pretend that you didn't realise your brother's suffering nor tries to act like **that** incident didn't happen." Xue Feng said coldly.

Again, Hakuei smiled bitterly. "You have indeed changed Xue nee-san. You're even colder than when we met after you healed from your injury. Before you leave to go on a journey."

Xue Feng looked Hakuren's grave solemnly just like she did ten years ago after she was healed from her injury. She suffered for about half of a year because of the burnt in her back and her face. Every day she screamed in pain. Every night she prayed that she would be given the mercy of death. But none...none until that night...

"That fire incident has changed my life. I'm no longer the same young girl who waits for someone to save her. I'm no longer a girl who needs to be protected or shielded from the ugly truth of life. Now, I am the master of my life."

'The master of your own life, huh?' Hakuei pinned her lips, for some reason she felt a bit jealous of Xue Feng's new personality. She is cold and calculative and yet firm and fearless. "I'm going to the Tenzan plateau tomorrow. There are a few tribes still refused to summit under the Kou rule. I wonder if there's no other way to unite the world than war?"

"You decided your own life, Hakuei hime. It's that why you decide to become dungeon conqueror? To united the world by not using force. No matter unrealistic that dream, it yours to try to make it come true. "

"And what of yours?" Hakuei asked. Her eyes was enough for Xue Feng to understand the princess true question 'Did you come back to the palace to avenge Ren nii-sama?'

Xue Feng looked onto the sky. Snow was falling again.

"Winter wind is blowing,

Pheasant hugged themselves in the cold branch hut,

Fat lords feasting in the warm mansion."

Xue Feng gazed at Hakuei. "What's the use of conquering other land if our own home land is turning into waste?

-x-

 **Teaser Chapter 3: Oathkeeper**

Xue Feng tapped her table with her fingers simultaneously. How irritating to have three foul-mouthed servant? Their obsessions with Kouen were very, very, very annoying, she thought she could vomited right now.

"Okay, let's do this. If you win, I will summit under your command, Kouen Ouji. But if I win..." Xue Feng smirked whimsically. "You must cut your goatee."

* * *

 **Fun fact: Hakuren and Bailian word meaning are the same = white lotus. Did you see the connection? ^_^**

 **Well the plot is thickening alright. I believe the next chapter is going to be epic. Who is going to vote that Kouen is better without the goatee? (Me, me, me!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wuhu...this is the longest and troublesome chapter. I had to rewrite many time. FYI, in this story,Kouen age: 27, Koumei :25, Kouha: 18, Kourin: 17 (hehe...you could read wiki, she's one of Emperor Koutoku princess), Xue Feng and Mei Hua: 25, Fang: 17. Happy reading everyone.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Oath Keeper**

 _"FIRE!"_

 _"Somebody, help!"_

 _Kouen went to the hall where he found Hakuren lying unconsciously to the ground. "Ren nii-sama! Ren nii-sama! Please wake up!" Kouen asked in panic, unable to remain calm and collective. Hakuren barely able to stay alive._

 _Hakuren retained his whimsical smile. "Looks like... this is my end..." He said as if he knew he wasn't going to make it._

 _"Don't you dare say that! Just stay with me okay!" Kouen scolded his cousin although he knew that his cousin was right._

 _Blood burst out from Hakuren mouth. His condition worsens by the second._

 _"Somebody!" Kouen screamed. "The second prince of Kou is here..."_

 _Hakuren took Kouen's hand. "Now...you're the only one...who can keep our oath..." He said desperately. "Our oath...!" Hakuren hand fell to the ground._

 _"Ren nii-sama! Ren nii-sama!"_

-X-

Kouen eyes flinched. A single ray of sunlight went directly to his forehead. He opened his eyes. His body was drenched with sweat. He felt exhausted as if he was running a thousand miles. He looked through his surrounding. Again he fell asleep at his private library after reading a few scrolls of Torran language as he was finding the truth about the dungeon.

Kouen stood up as he walked to the window which is situated near a garden. His palace quarter was quiet just like its master. His people knew about his habit. They will only address him after he walks out from his library himself. They will only wake him if there is something urgent comes up.

The tranquil scenery managed to calm his heart a little but didn't manage to make him forget about the dream he was having just now. The same dream he had for over ten years ago ever since Hakuren died in his arm.

'Ren nii-sama...' It's been long since he spoken that name. It became a silent agreement to everyone in the palace to not mention Hakuren in front of him. Because Hakuren was more than just his cousin but also his friend and close confidante.

Hakuren was just two years older than him but he excels in everything. As a war strategist and tactician, Hakuren helped Kou to win many war until they are able to defeat Go country and Gai country thus, establishing Kou Kingdom. He may respect the late Emperor Hakutoku and Prince Hakuyuu as fearsome and skilful warrior with great ambition. But to him, Hakuren has wisdom that could take out enemies by just looking at predicting what happen five second later.

Kouen took a deep breath. About a week had passed since the Golden Banquet. Two days after the banquet, the emperor held a mourning ritual to honour the late Emperor Hakutoku, Prince Hakuyuu and Prince Hakuren. Hakuei and Hakuryu didn't attend the ritual. Hakuei gave excuse about going to the Tenzan plateau while Hakuryu...Even he didn't feel right having a celebration on the day of the fire incident and then do a ritual two days later. But he never voices his dissatisfaction; he has lost his faith for his father after his father decided to ascend the throne and married Gyokuen.

At the night of the Golden banquet ten years ago, during the first time he saw Xue Feng, was also the last time he saw Hakuren. He could not forget those awful scenery, which even more gruesome that the scene at battlefield. People wearing Kou's enemy uniform and banner raid the palace, killing countless of helpless people. Emperor Hakutoku was beheaded. After Hakuren died, he found Hakuyuu lying death with Hakuryu underneath him, soaking with blood. Hakuryu was still and dazed. Ever since that incident, his poor young cousin has lost the innocence in his eyes. Fortunately, Hakuei wasn't in there at that moment. She was rescued by one of her handmaiden...which was Xue Feng...

Kouen looked at the sword given by Xue Feng. ' **Oath keeper**...' He knew she was trying to tell him something by giving this sword. This sword is a riddles that he need to solve. And he knew very well that the sword has everything to do with Hakuren's oath.

"Kouen ouji!"

One of his retainers came bursting to his library before kneeled in panic in front of him.

"Kourin...Hime...she, she's...missing!"

-X-

"What's going on? How can Kourin escaped from the palace without anyone know?" Koumei asked one of Kourin handmaiden.

"I think she's unhappy with the fact that she has to marry the crown prince of Shimla, my lord." One of the handmaiden answered causing Kouha to smack his head.

"What's wrong with her?" Kouha asked in annoyance. "Doesn't she know how important our alliance with Shimla?"

"Yesterday, does any of Kourin hime acquaintances come to the palace?" Koumei asked again.

"There were a few; they're all invited to celebrate hime for her nuptial. They also bring a lot of present."

Koumei then sighed ask if he already solved the case. "Does Miss Fang also come yesterday?" Koumei asked.

"Yes, your highness. Miss Fang is Kourin hime close acquaintances...ahh!"

"What?" Kouha asked impatiently.

"I remember that it was after Miss Fang left that we realised that hime is missing."

"Who exactly is this Fang girl?" Kouen asked after a long silence.

"Xiao Fang of Bailian trading house. She is the third important person in the Bailian and also managed Bailian trade in luxury item such as jewellery and silk. During the time when the identity of Bailian's mistress remained a mystery, Xiao Fang was the one who deal with the palace as supplier of jewellery and clothes for royal family. That how she and Kourin got close." Koumei explained to his older brother as he was in charge with internal management of the Kou imperial palace.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go the Bailian headquarter then!" Kouha exclaimed.

-X-

The three princes of Kou travelled to the southern area of the Kou capital city where the biggest shipping port, Bo An was built in Kou kingdom. It was the place where trader came to trade various good for across continent. Until five years ago, the port was controlled by a powerful yet corrupted merchant named Lord Shuang. However, Bailian trading house started to take control of the port bit by bit until Lord Shuang was founded guilty of bribing and offering unreasonable high rent to the traders and seller. Then, Bailian was given authority by the emperor to manage the place.

Kouen was a little bit surprised by the bursting Bo An port although winter season still not ended yet. People from all over the world can be found here. Trader from all walks of life, big or small, found their place at Bo An market place. The port was also expanded and beautify and yet he couldn't see any beggar here. The winter couldn't contain the warmth feeling of Bo An.

The three princes' carriage stopped at the middle of the port where a simple yet regal wood building painted with black is situated. A board wrote 'Bailian' with white lotus logo in from of the building gate. The princes were instantly greeted by a blond haired woman dressed thick suitable for the winter.

"Your highnesses." Mei Hua bowed and greeted them with a smile.

"Miss Mei, I'm glad that you're not surprise with our visit here." Koumei said casually as he already encounter her for a few time in the palace to discuss about business.

"Well, we have been expecting your highnesses for the moment we found out about **the** situation." Mei Hua answered calmly.

"If so, then why not bring Kourin to the palace?" Koumei asked.

"You know that my mistress doesn't like to go to the palace. She also is a little bit **busy** reprimanding her little sister." Mei Hua ordered the guard to open the gate where they were taken to Bailian outside hall.

Xue Feng was there, sitting at a lone chair in middle of the cement hall. She calmly drank hot tea by pulling a little bit of her black organza veil with Kourin stood restlessly beside her.

"Hey, aren't you a little bit harsh on me?!" A girl scream could be heard across the hall where boards of archery target were place in horizontal line. The girl was tied across on one of the archery target used for arrow target practice and weapon testing.

"Consider yourself lucky that didn't I tie you and throw you to the sea!" Xue Feng exclaimed, calmly.

"But I'm helping Kourin hime! Isn't that what you always teach us? That every human be it man or women have their own right to live their life!"

Xue Feng sighed as she stood up. "That's not living, that's running away! The true meaning of living is not, running or avoiding problem!"

She then turned to Kourin. "For as long as we live, we're bound by responsibility. It's hard at first to bear that responsibility, but you don't then you could never learn how to live. Because the true meaning of living is choosing to do the right things and bearing your responsibility. Do you understand hime?" Xue Feng asked. Kourin who nodded guiltily.

"And beside," Mei Hua interrupted the 'lecture' session. "You don't have to worry about Crown Prince Raja. He's very kind and unlike any **royalty** , he only wishes to have one wife. Moreover, he's very handsome too." She gave a drawing picture of Crown Prince Raja of Shimla.

Kourin start to look interested with the prince drawing. "Well, although he is a little bit older, he does look handsome."

"Don't worry. Older man can teach you many things...ouch!" Mei Hua was shut down by Xue Feng horsewhip.

"That enough, don't try to pollute hime's mind before wedding." Xue Feng said then looked behind Mei Hua to see the three princes of Kou along with three Kouen retainers.

Xue Feng smirked. "What took you so long to come...?"

-X-

"Forgive my sister. She has a bad **habit** to help people in need." Xue Feng said after her people brought out tables and chairs for the princes and princess to sit.

"It's there any place better than this to talk?" Shu Kokuton, one of Kouen retainer, who take form of bull with lion hair asked.

"Sorry but my meeting place are being used as school right now." Xue Feng pointed to the meeting room where many young teenagers were learning about geography. "They're my worker. They are from remote area and have to work since young because of their family circumstances. So, I made arrangement that they could learn during weekend."

"That's very kind..." Before Kourin could say more, one of Xue Feng worker brought a bow. Xue Feng inserted an arrow and aimed toward Fang who was still tied on the archery target board.

"Wait! What're you trying to do?" Fang screamed in panic.

"Weapon testing." Xue Feng answered calmly before releasing the arrow towards Fang. Luckily, the arrow stuck just one inch above Fang head. Fang sighed with relieved. Everyone of there sweat dropped except Mei Hua and Bailian worker. For them, it just one of their daily event.

Xue Feng turned and smiled to Kourin. "We all have difficulties, hime. Just because of that, doesn't mean the pheasant can be denied of education. If we want to build a stronger country, we need build a strong society foundation which is them. Coz the pillar that supports a country economy is ironically not the military but the **people**."

"And that's why you refuse support our western land expansion?" Kouen asked. Xue Feng raised her eyebrow.

"Your contract with the Kou military clearly stated that you will only supply weaponry and armory to the army that protect border and coastal region but not in expansion plan." Koumei explained, causing Kouen's retainer to gasp..

"Aren't you ashamed?"

"As Kou people, you're supposed to submit your support and resources to Kou kingdom."

"Kouen ouji is trying to expand this country glories and you denied it?"

Xue Feng tapped her table with her fingers simultaneously. How irritating to have three foul-mouthed servant. Their obsessions with Kouen were very, very, very annoying; she thought she could vomit right now.

"Okay, let's do this." Xue Feng ordered her worker to bring another bow. "Let's have an archery match, Kouen ouji. We will shoot three arrows at the same time. If you win, I will summit under your command, Kouen Ouji. Which mean I will help with your west expedition. But I win..." Xue Feng smirked whimsically. "You must cut your outdated goatee." Again, people gasped at Xue Feng blunt remark.

Kouen simply took the crossbow. But his eyes were full of rage. No one has ever said that his goatee was outdated, not even his siblings. He and Xue Feng walked a few step to the front.

"Arrow is a bit of poetic weapon doesn't it?" Xue Feng said as she aimed to the archery target board beside the one where Fang was tied. "Once it loosed it can't be recalled."

"This is why it's important for the archer to focus on the target. As unfocused archer find it hard to keep his target straight and narrow."

"Are you telling me, that I'm not focus?" Kouen asked; ready to pull three arrows to the archery target.

"Your focus is excellent but your target is wrong. By trying to live up someone else oath rather than your own, **soldier**."

Kouen was surprised for a bit. However, he still able to maintain his focus to the target. All three arrows went to the middle circle of the target.

"It's a tie!"

"A tie?!"

Xue Feng smiled. "Let's consider it a tie for now, **prince**."

-X-

Kouen looked to the sword that Xue Feng gives to him again. After he came back from the Bailian headquarter, he was able to solve the puzzle that Xue Feng gave him. 'She wasn't talking about Ren nii-sama oath or lord uncle oath but rather, mine. My oath!'

Kouen remembered the time when he was first brought to the palace. He encountered Hakuei and Hakuryu who was just eight years and three years old respectively. He was just appointed as soldier of Kou kingdom and ready to be deployed for war.

 _"I, soldier of Kou, hereby swear an oath to protect Kou people's freedom and happiness at any cost. I will bear responsibility of making the Kou kingdom a place where everyone can live as equal and one!"_

Kouen lowered his head before he laughed maniacally for a bit. He felt like he had been punched in the face by a stranger who seems to know everything about him. 'How long since I decided to forget my own oath?'

-X-

The emperor and empress of Kou were residing at the canopy at their imperial palace garden. Empress Gyokuen poured tea on Emperor Koutoku cup. She then sat beside her husband before sighing."Thank goodness that we're able to find Kourin. Otherwise, I'll not able to sleep at night."

"Thank you for your concern, empress." Koutoku said half-heartedly.

"Of course, your majesty. Even if Kourin isn't my biological daughter but I have regarded her as my own. I want her to have all the happiness in the world. I'm still grieving the fact that we have to send her to the Shimla. She will be alone in that royal court." The empress was still in her 'caring' act mode.

"I don't raise my children to be dependant on anyone. She has a duty as princess of Kou to secure alliances with foreign country so that there'll be no war in between us. That's her role, her responsibility and her destiny from the day she was born into this royal household."

'Destiny, huh?' Gyokuen held her smirk at that ridiculous word. "Forcing her to marry someone she doesn't know is called destiny? Wasn't that a little bit cruel thing to say, your majesty?"

"Not at all." Koutoku answered, short but confidently.

"Why?" Gyokuen raised her eyebrows, curious for her husband explanation.

Koutoku looked far to the sky. "We all live with a purpose. Some people know their purpose since birth. Some people found their purpose as they walked through every moment of life. For some, their purpose was bind with an **oath** to protect someone or something important in their life. For that **oath** , people suffer, people despair, and people betray but nevertheless they will also find meaning in why they're alive. Without that **oath** , living is just a passing moment of time. With neither memories nor ties. An existence of nothingness."

"I wonder if you will ever learn that, **wife**?" Koutoku held his tea cup. He then smirked as he toast the cup to his wife; indicating unverbal signal that only he and the empress know. Gyokuen was surprised for a bit before she controlled her facial expression.

'Puny human! No matter what you try to do, your life shall end miserably. Hate by your people and hate by your family. You shall die alone!' Gyokuen held her smirk.

-X-

 **Chapter 4: Road Not Taken**

"Do you really hate me, _Xiao En_?" Koutoku asked. There is a mixed of sadness and pain in his tone. Kouen looked up by surprised; it's felt like an eternity since his father called by that nickname.

'You have changed so much, father, ever since mother died.' Kouen said in his heart His father who before was a caring and wise politician, who then changed into a figure of greed for replacing the late emperor instead of installing Hakuryu who is the legitimate heir to the throne. "Do you regret it, father? Do you regret for turning blindside of your brother death?" Kouen asked; the question he had been dying to asked for a decade ago.

* * *

 **Please forgive my grammar error. Still learning to write. Read and comment, guys ^_^**

 **A liitle bit word meaning:**

 **Bo An-** Tranquil Wave

 **Xiao-** Little

 **Trivia:**

 **\- Shimla is a fictional country that I made myself. It was inspired by Indian culture and in a few next chapters, we will journey to that country.**

 **-Kourin is one of character in Magi that is only mentioned but no story arc. So, I would like to elaborate a bit about her story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Road Not Taken**

 _Two roads diverged in a wood,_

 _and I—_

 _I took the one less traveled by,_

 _And that has made all the difference._

 _-Robert Frost, Road Not Taken._

* * *

The morning sky was bathed with warm sunlight as the winter season almost near its end. People of Bo An port celebrated the sunny sky by working extra hard to merry the port. A dozen ship came by, to drop people and trading goods from various country around the world. Every country has their own signature goods, such Reim trade steel goods and farming tools, Sindria was famous with its varieties and novelty of spices and ethnic jewelry from the Seven sea alliances. However, today seem to miss ship from Balbadd. Usually, the ship from Balbadd will bring fresh fish and pearls. But, for a few years back, the country have fall into economic recession and now under the subjugation of Kou.

"Xue-nee!"

Xue Feng raised her eyebrows, frowning the fact that her thought is interrupted. She turned her back on her adopted sister, Fang, who were look as pale as the white snow, as she carried a big basket on her shoulder which contained grocery goods for Bailian kitchen supplies.

"How much longer are you going to stand there? My arms are going to burst right now. Can we please go back to the trading house." Fang whined.

"Why? We still have a lot to buy." Xue Feng answered, ignoring Fang display of pain.

"I'm dying here!"

"Stop your whining! A fanalis can carry ten times load that what you have."

"I'M NOT A FANALIS. I'M A...!"

Fang's words was cut short with Xue Feng piercing eyes. She lowered her head and followed her guardian silently. Xue Feng visited every trader in market place of Bo An. It was her routine actually, because she wish to know if the vendor and trader raised questionable price to the customer.

Every trader and vendor who saw her greet the veiled woman politely. They already accustomed with Xue Feng's trademark clothes. A simple cotton black washed kimono with a simple white lotus decoration at the end of the long sleeves with red blood slash to tie her kimono. Her lower face was covered with black organza veil. Her smoky eyes with red eyes shadow made her look like a cat.

"Okay, I'm sorry for doing things my own. I will not do it, again?"

"You're not sincere at all, Xiao Fang. You're not thinking that you're wrong at all, right?" Xue Feng stated, knowingly.

Fang bit her lower lips. "Yes, I don't think I did wrong at all. I was merely helping a friend who are not happy with her father decision to marry someone she doesn't love or even know."

"You forgot the fact that your friend is the Seventh Imperial Princess of Kou Kingdom. If it wasn't for my connection with the emperor, you're supposed to be beheaded right now."

"But you the one who said that..."

"Not if it'll give disadvantage to our trading house!" Xue Feng stopped walking and looked at Fang intently. "Listen, the reason why Bailian was establish was so that the people could have another alternative that to submit to the corrupted officials. Our power lies in our connection with the emperor, the trust of the pheasant and our strict and righteous conduct. If we lose even one of that, then we're doomed. When we're doomed, the pheasant's life will follow too."

"Arggh, I really hate this country! It was so mess up. We have a king who gain power by submitting to a maniac queen who wish nothing but darkness armed with soldier of dark magician. And we have princes and princesses who are obsessed with expanding the country border that they have little interest in what exactly happen inside the country. The government was packed with hungry little wolves who want to have easy life by submitting to corrupt official and bullied the people. As a result, this country was nothing but a beautiful red apple from the outside but rotten in the inside."

Xue Feng raised her eyebrows, a little bit surprised with her adopted sister's enthusiast remarks. She then nonchalantly kicked Fang's butt until she fall shockingly to the snowy ground.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Fang asked as she was covered with snow in her face.

"To cool off your head. I know you have good intention but your blatantly remarks will make you end up in a jail. By then, I will never be able to help you." Xue Feng said, as she only looked at Fang who was busy picking up the dropped vegetable on the snowy ground.

"But, I was talking about the right thing!"

Xue Feng drew her breath. "Of course, you're only stating the fact that you see from the front to. You've no idea what the emperor really thinking."

"You're going to tell me that the emperor funded Bailian establishment not for his selfish gain but solely to addressed the pheasant's need?" Fang's question was only answer by Xue Feng nonchalant gaze to the sky.

Suddenly, Xue Feng face hardened. She raised her right hand to the sky as if something was resting on her hand. She then gave out a soft sigh.

"What?" Fang asked. She had saw that act a few times, her guardian would dazed into the sky and raised her hand. Then, Xue Feng's face will changed as if she receive a message from someone.

"I know he would do something like this..."

-X-

"I, Xue Feng of Bailian trading house, accepted the Emperor's order to escort the Seventh Imperial Princess of Kou, Princess Kourin to Shimla country for her royal wedding. I, will also then assist the First Imperial Prince of Kou on Balbadd stabilization plan." Xue Feng swore her oath in front of Emperor Koutoku and the royal court.

After that, the emperor invited her to dine with the royal family. She has to face Kouen, Koumei and Kouha. Surprisingly, Hakuryuu was also invited. Kougyoku and Kourin was also present. Together with Judal and Gyoukuen.

"Being invited to the royal family lunch. I'm must be getting lucky." Xue Feng exclaimed.

"It's just a gratitude gesture as you find my daughter." Koutoku said with a smirk.

"Of course, and now I have to be hime's escortee and advisor. What a luck -"

"Yeah, considering your dislike for subjugation and expansion. I thought that someone who isn't afraid to die like you will not accept it." Kouha threw his cynical remark. Fang almost threw a tantrum if it wasn't Mei Hua who kept her in place.

"Well, even someone who never fear death has something that they fear for." Xue Feng smirked as she exchange look with Koutoku. "Beside, Balbadd now is a pile of mess. You will need all the help you can get to stabilize the country again."

"Never thought you the patriot one." Koumei exclaimed.

"Nah, I have Bailian's branch there. For a few years, we have problem to trade there because Balbadd's economic downfall and pirates looming across its water coast. It would be for Kou good interest, that Bailian trading house gain profit again. After all **we're** the one who paid the taxes." Xue Feng explained, as if she telling everyone that she was in charge. The situation was getting drier by the minute.

At last, Gyoukuen spoke. "Say, Xiao Xue. I'm curious on what exactly that my husband teaches you."

"Please, don't call me that. I don't use informal speech to stranger." Xue Feng blatantly disapproved Gyoukuen gesture of acting as if they were close. To her, the figure in front of her right now was only a mere fragment of the empress that she respected before. "As for what the emperor teaches me...nothing useful, he only teaches me to play go chess and write weird poem."

"It must be hard for you to endure your family lost after that **incident**." Gyoukuen added a tense tone on the word incident. Everyone in the dining room gasped and shocked as the fire incident ten years ago was never ever mention until now. Xue Feng could see Hakuryuu eyes were glowing with anguish fire. Kouen was still in his stoic manner, but she could see his trembling hand, as he tried to control his feeling.

"I heard that you suffered major burnt on your back and face. Condolences from me." Gyoukuen said as she hid her smirk behind her long dress sleeves. Fang gripped her hand because she knew that the empress was insulting her foster older sister.

Xue Feng exchange glance with Gyoukouen as her lips formed a smile. "Which one?" She asked calmly, shocking everyone.

"Hem?" Even Gyoukuen was shocked by the snow phoenix's reaction.

"Your condolence is addressed because I lost my family or because of my scar face?" Xue Feng asked again calmly.

"Why...that..." For the first time, Gyoukuen stammered. She never encountered a human who was so collected after being pushed to talk about her painful memories.

"If your condolence to me are for my family's lost than I will accept that. But if your condolence is because I have to wear veil all the time, then you're mistaken." Xue Feng stole a glance to everyone who were watching her intently. "For I'm grateful **that** happen."

Everyone except Koutoku, Kouen, Koumei and Mei Hua gasped in shock.

"Before I was just an obnoxious noble girl. I was told that a noble girl must maintain dignity of family names. We learn to do house chores, but never reading or writing. I believe in that teaching, that women are nothing more than a supporter and child-bearer." Xue Feng explained. It's true that during the old Kou tradition, women have no said in anything. They were teaches to be dependent on their father, their husband and their child. Only after Koutoku's reign, that women has a little bit freedom in learning and choosing husband.

"After the fire, I lost everything, my family, my name, my wealth and my beauty. But instead, I discover a 'new' **me** , maybe a **me** that was sleeping inside of me. The **me** that was containted because of that traditional and narrow thinking that my parent has thought me. I may lose everything, but in return, I gain something more worthy of living."

"What was that?" Kougyoku asked, without realizing that she actually spooked in front of her royal father and family. She seldom speak in the occasion but she was really curious to know Xue Feng answer.

Xue Feng smiled triumphantly. "My freedom to choose which road I'm going to take as long as live in this world. No one can see what lies ahead, we're bound to face thorny and bumpy road. Sometimes, we'll regretted our choice and wish we could turn back time, but it impossible, a selfish act even to think like that, because for every choice that we make whether with good intention or bad, we have to pay the price for that."

Xue Feng clapped her hand. "Well, that's just a pheasant thought. There's nothing to take seriously about."

-X-

Kouen looked at Emperor Koutoku who was standing in the stage in front of thousand soldier who were going to Balbadd to give blessing to his subject.

"Go, and claim your victory!" The emperor screamed clearly and loudly with his enthusiast voice.

"Long live the emperor!"

"Long live Kou kingdom"

The army of Kou soldiers chanted repeatedly as the emperor smiled triumphantly. For some reason, Kouen could see a rare genuine smile coming from his father mouth.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Do you really hate me, Xiao En?" Koutoku asked. There is a mixed of sadness and pain in his tone. Kouen looked up by surprised; it's felt like an eternity since his father called by that nickname._

 _'You have changed so much, father, ever since mother died.' Kouen said in his heart. His father who before was a caring father and a wise politician, who then changed into a figure of greed for replacing the late emperor instead of installing Hakuryu who is the legitimate heir to the throne._

 _"Do you regret it, father? Do you regret for turning blindside of your brother death?" Kouen asked; the question he had been dying to asked for a decade ago._

 _"No."Koutoku answered with a flat tone. "Even if I was given opportunity to do it all over again, I will still choose to do the same thing."_

 _"Then, forgive me for not able to answer your question positively,_ _ **your majesty**_ _." Kouen bowed before he turned to take his leave; without wanting to say farewell to his father. His heart was fill with sorrow and contempt; for not able to see his father old self anymore._

 _-End of flashback-_

"Your highness?" One of his retainer called as he was in dazed for a few second.

"Blow the horn." Kouen ordered; as a signal of their departure. A loud horn could be heard from miles a way. Within a second, the army of Kou Kingdom's West land Expansion were already crossing the main gate of Imperial Capital City of Kou to their next destination, Shimla.

'Farewell, father.' Kouen bid his farewell in his heart. For some reason he felt as if the Kou is going to change during his journey to Balbadd.

-X-

Xue Feng opened up the window of her carriage which carrying her, Mei Hua, Fang and Kourin. She peaked her head out from the window. The warm sunlight pierce to her eyes. The snow on the word has started to melt into cold water.

She raised her right hand; an odd action to anyone who unable to see the 'unseen'. Because for her, she saw a butterfly like creature shone in yellow light sat on her hand!

 _-Flashback-_

 _"I am not going to Balbadd!" Xue Feng exlaimed furiously before the ceremony of accepting the emperor's decree commenced. "This isn't what you promised me. This isn't what we plan."_

 _"You will have to go to Balbadd no matter what." Emperor Koutoku answered calmly._

 _"Then tell me why?" Xue Feng asked._

 _"Because I'm me, a ruthless, weak, puppet emperor." Emperor Koutoku answered again calmly._

 _"Don't bluff with me!" Xue Feng exclaimed furiously. "You send all your daughters to marry foreign princes. When Sinbad come, you will ask his permision to send Kougyoku hime and Hakuryu ouji to Sindria. Right now, Hakuei hime is in Tenzan and all of your sons are going to Balbadd. You're sending everyone that you care away because you're afraid that something bad happen, isn't it?"_

 _Emperor Koutoku kept silence; which can be considered as a 'yes' for Xue Feng's question._

 _"You don't have to worry about Bailian's people. I assure they will meet no harm." The emperor answered as he gazed towards the sky._

 _"I'm not worried about my people. I trained them so that they could be prepared if a crisis happen. They can assist the people of Kou if that dread event happen. I'm worried about you! Does it mean, this is the last time I'll be seeing you, shishou?" Xue Feng asked._

 _"Trust me, it's for the best that you focus only on your mission, Xiao Xue."_

 _Xue Feng sighed. "Gosh, you and_ _ **her**_ _really are two peas in a pod. Never going to tell me anything."_

 _-End of flashback-_

"I know. Don't you worried I'll take care of them. Just go to shishou and never leave his side." Xue Feng said as she watched a yellow butterfly-like creature flew back to the Imperial palace of Kou. The single white rukh that was able to escape Gyokuen grasp.

"Xue-nee? You've been acting weird lately, always talk alone." Fang continuous nagging was stopped by Mei Hua by hitting Fang head. Kourin put her hand in her mouth, trying to restrain her laughter.

"Hey, why did you that for..." Fang suddenly shut her mouth as Xue Feng started to hummed a song. It was rare for Xue Feng to sing a song as singing reminded the snow phoenix about her past live.

"Rain falling from the sky,

As if the world cry together with us

When we our sons to the bloody war,

We helplessly pray for them.

And the time

when we will meet again,

We'll meet again,

That's our destiny..."

Kouen listened the song that came out from the carriage that carry Kourin and the other Bailian's women. Not even him but every soldier near the carriage rode in silent as they knew full well the meaning of the song.

"A Kou prayer song..." Koumei remarked.

"It's tell a story about a father who pray to his son who is going to war, right?" Kouha asked.

"Yeah, our people used to sing it before sending soldier to war." Koumei answered before looking at Kouen who gazed across the sky. He knew full well that his older brother heart was filled with nostalgia memories of their father. The kind father who is no more than a puppet emperor now.

-X-

In the throne room, a lone emperor sat there, covering his eyes. Then, he coughed heavily. A pile of blood on his hand. He looked at his hand, where a reddish small boil was formed. Koutoku smiled bitterly. He fully knew what was happening. 'The symptom has begun."

Unknown to normal people and even to palace people, a single of yellow butterfly-like rukh flew towards Koutoku. He actually has ability to see the rukh and use a cloaking magic spell so that his enemy couldn't see the white rukh. However, his magoi control seal is almost replenished, which is why his magic is returning back. And that fact, is something than make Gyokuen furious. The fact that her husband is also one of the receiver of the light and have deceived her for about ten years. Which is why, Gyoukuen decided to put poison in his drink. He was familiar with the poison which will weaken his body little by little and then, he will be classified to be die of poor health.

 _ **"No one can see what lies ahead, we're bound to face thorny and bumpy road. Sometimes, we regretted our choice and wish we could turn back time, but it impossible, a selfish act even to think like that, because for every choice that we make whether with good intention or bad, we have to pay the price for that."**_

Xue Feng's words rang though his ears as he smiled. 'I would the same things again and again, in order to protect my children. Even if it the **price** that I have to pay is dying alone in solitude.' The yellow rukh sat upon his finger, as if giving his strength to continue living.

-X-

 **Chapter 5: Dessert's Mirage**

Kouen trapped Xue Feng by placing both of his hand over her shoulder. The distance between their face is shortened.

"You monster!" Kouen hissed. For the first time, he looked so angry that he could spit out fire from his mouth.

Xue Feng face hardened. For her left eye side, she could see a flash of blade in Kouen's hand. The blade was raised to meet her chest. She closed her eyes. Unable to do anything as she was trapped in his grasp.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Phew, another chapter finished. Did I tell you that this story is going to be 30 chapter? Opps, cat is out from the bag. This chapter touches a bit about Emperor Koutoku inner thought and his real motivation for becoming an emperor. Well, Magi in anime or manga never actually give a backstory on him so I thought, maybe I should give him one. To me, he's a misunderstood figure who choose to be judged as bad guys in order to protect his love one. And I also created a reason on why Gyoukuen want to kill Koutoku. Next chapter will be about Xue Feng journey to Shimla before she follows Kouen to Balbadd. Well, from the preview looks like something thrilling is going to happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: I'm back after two weeks! For some reason, the word count of the chapter kept increasing and increasing^_^ This time there will a bit of action/fight scene going on (just a bit guys, I'm not an expert in writing action). We will learn a little bit more secret about the mysterious Xue Feng. How many secret does this woman have?**

 **Xue Feng: (smile seductively as she put her index finger across her lips) Endless...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Desert's Mirage**

The desert floor was shaking as thirty five thousand of Kou soldier consist of ten thousands cavalries and twenty five footmen were moving together towards the northwest. They're the special Kou army form to build a stronghold in Balbadd for the West expansion plan. At the middle of the thousands army, Kouen's substitute general, Koumei was seen riding together with his retainers. The Second Imperial prince of Kou was ordered by his brother to take 2/3 of their army to Balbadd first, while Kouen and the rest will pursue to the northeast to send Kourin to Shimla.

"You're not sulking are you?"

Koumei thought was distorted by the voice a woman. He looked to his left, where Mei Hua was riding with him side by side. Xue Feng had asked Kouen permission to let Mei Hua and two dozen of Bailian's people to assist Koumei in Balbadd.

The tall blond woman was wearing uniform just like her Bailian's subordinate; a sleeveless white overcoat with black hemlines over a blackish robe. White ribbons were ties in crisscross pattern over her lower half of her sleeves. A white headband ties on her forehead with an emblem of a silver phoenix circling a white lotus.

For the first time, Koumei saw Mei Hua as some sort of general. During Mei Hua's time serving as the representative of Bailian's, she has always been bubbly and witty merchant who know a way with her words. They communicated from time to time when Mei Hua went to palace; as they shared interest in birds. He was fond of her and regards her as one of his acquaintance.

"For what?" Koumei asked, nonchalantly, although he knew very what Mei Hua was referring.

Mei Hua smile whimsically as she answered, "Because I keep my mistress identity."

"Honestly, I'm surprise. Although, I am more interested on how she survive the **ordeal**." Koumei said as his pink eyes on Mei Hua's reaction. Mei Hua stared towards the open sky, looking as serious as she could ever be.

"Before that incident, I was only her handmaiden. We were together since our childhood. I saw her blossomed into a refined noble woman. Every people in Liu household believe that she would bring honour to the family when she was chosen as Hakuren ouji's fiancé. She was the golden child. However, after that fire..." Mei Hua sighed for the first time. "As you know, during our current emperor's reign, he decided to retire all the loyal fraction of the late Emperor Hakutoku, leaving only General of Left, Kokuhyou Shuu and General of Right, Seiryuu Ri. The Liu clan lose their position in court and thus, they can only rely on family fortunes. So, it's not surprising that my mistress was considered a 'burden'."

Koumei covered his face with his black feathered fan, which was also his metal vessel, to hide his curious feeling. He could guess where the story will lead.

"She was left in the jungle to die by her own relatives. When I found out about that, I tried to find her in the jungle but to no avail. I thought she was dead by then. And miraculously, four months later, she came back to Liu household all hail and healthy, thanks to the current emperor's grace."

Koumei raised his eyebrow, feeling dissatisfied by the discontinued story.

Mei Hua winked her eyes, naughtily. "What's the fun in spilling everything to you? And if the mistress knew I told you this, she will have my head on the platter, literally!"

"Whatever it is, if she tried to harm my sibling especially Entei, then, you shall be the first one I will kill, Mei Hua." Koumei said with a threatening voice.

"Wow, this is the first I saw your scary face. So, you do have that kind of other than your lazy face." Mei Hua just shoves the threat off with a laugh. "Don't worry your highness. Cause my mistress priority has always and forever been the Kou people."

-X-

"You, sissy prince!"

A loud scream echoed across the Kou military camp on the desert. In the middle of the camp base, soldiers and Bailian's worker circle around Kouha and Fang who were ready to grab each other throat.

"Sissy?! Who're you calling sissy?!" Kouha fired back, loudly, causing Fang to smirk in annoyance.

"Who else complaining about the hot sun drying your skin than you, sissy prince! I bet you must wear mask every night to keep your skin moist, huh?" Fang accusation made Kouha very furious.

"How dare you...she-man?!"

"What did you called me?"

Both of them took out their weapon; Kouha with his metal vessel sword and Fang with her long chain of meteor hammer.

"You're going to be toast, tomboy." The pink haired pink said arrogantly.

"What? Boasting around with your metal vessel? Try to fight me without using your equip and see what you can do, sissy."

"Ha nii-sama, Fang, please stop." Kourin tried to calm her brother and friend with her meekly voice. But of course, they would not listen for one bit. Only a few steps across the chaos event, Kouen and Xue Feng nonchalantly playing go chess accompanied by their retainer and subordinate.

"Ouji..."

"Mistress..."

"How long are you both going to ignored their fight?!" Both of Kouen and Xue Feng's subordinate exclaimed worriedly. They had already seen the same pattern for about a week now... Kouha and Fang started to bicker and fight which will then cause chaos and destruction on their camp base.

Kouen just simply ignored their plea and continued making his move on the go chess board. While Xue Feng half-heartedly answered, "I have no interest in unimportant things. They will stop when they feel exhausted."

All of the retainers sweat dropped. "You said that for seven days now."

"Your adopted sister is very skill in martial art. Why did you give her authority on silk and jewellery?" Kouen asked stoically; but his voice is contained much more trust than a week before they start travelling together.

Although at first, Kouen soldier and retainer were a little bit sceptical with Bailian's worker travelling together with them but as time went by, they start to bond with each other. Besides, Bailian's worker seems to know how to tackle soldiers' heart, with food! Every night, Bailian's worker served feisty dish for the soldier to fill their belly. After that, the rest is history.

Xue Feng didn't avert her eyes from the go chessboard. "Xiao Fang has 'eyes' to see beauty in raw items. It's rare for people to know a worth of a gem only based its raw stone. It will also balance her personality too. If I assigned her to weaponry, she will become more stubborn and rough. But by handling the silk and jewellery items, she learns to be more delicate and careful as she deals luxurious items."

'Balance personality? What an interesting theory...'

From some reason, Kouen could sense a disturbance. He looked at Xue Feng whose face was hardened. They both understand that danger is coming on their way. They both looked towards their surrounding; trying to sense which way the danger is coming.

In just a few moments, they hear a loud scream from various sides. Out of nowhere, a group of men start attacking the Kou army. Kouen and Kouha and their retainers used their metal vessels and household vessels to attack the bandits. However, for some reason, they couldn't seem to kill the bandits. They kept attacking and attacking until their magoi was exhausted.

In the mist of chaos, Xue Feng took out a small metal bird; only the size of her fist; as she transferred a bit of magoi to the metal bird. The metal bird began to move as if it was a real bird. "Destination: Shimla. Code: Blue!" Xue Feng whispered before throwing the bird to the sky. The bird flew towards the destination; leaving the chaos event.

Fang took Kourin's hand and ran towards Xue Feng as Bailian's worker formed a circle in front of the three ladies to protect them from the bandits. Xue Feng could felt a disturbing aura from her surrounding.

'Up? Left? Right? No it's...below!' Xue Feng could felt that sand was diluting into mixture of sand and water. Her body was quickly being absorbed by the mixture. "It's quick sand. Everyone get out from this area!" Xue Feng screamed. Moreover, Fang and Kourin were also sucked together with her. The Bailian's worker tried to help them but a gust of strong wind knocked them out.

Xue Feng widened her eyes as she saw one of the bandits was using a rifle like weapon. 'Metal vessel user? Impossible...' She saw a swarm of black butterfly-like rukh surrounding the bandit. 'Dark metal vessel...' She was dragged into the quicksand as she watched Kouen, Kouha and their retainer were also sucked into another quick sand; leaving the army to defend by themselves.

-X-

"Are you okay, hime?" Xue Feng asked as she saw Kourin already regain her consciousness. She and Kourin's hands were tied in their back; causing them unable to move freely.

"Where are En nii-sama and Ha nii-sama, Lady Xue?" Kourin asked. Xue Feng just shook her head. She was also regained her consciousness a few minutes ago. From her observation, only she, Kourin and Fang was detained in this cave-like prison cell. She guessed that Kouen, Kouha and their retainer were detained in a bigger cell.

"Urgg! Urggh!"

Kourin looked to their left as she was shocked to see Fang was tied with a long rope throughout her whole body. Even her mouth was tied with a piece of white cloth.

"What happen to Xiao Fang?"

Xue Feng let out a sigh. "Ever since she woke up, she didn't stop shouting. So, the bandits decide to shut her up. That didn't go out nicely because she starts biting everyone who tried to restrain her so they decide to tie her like that."

Kourin sweat dropped. Fang tried so hard to talk but no one could understand her. Kourin helped to loosen the piece of cloth that was covering her.

"A group of bandit on the silk route?! How come they could pass military scout from Kou and Shimla?" Fang screamed; as soon as she was free to talk. She didn't even bother that her body was lying pathetically on the ground. She was more concerned about metal vessels and magical items that the bandits were using during the attack. "The quick sand is actually cause by a trap-transportation magical item. It is the same magical item that our people got from Magnodstadst, Xue-nee. It'll trap people inside and then transport them to the particular place that they wish."

"No, the composition is different." Xue Feng said sternly. 'That magical item is using dark rukh as catalyst.'

"However, that type of transportation item usually uses a lot of magoi. Even if they absorbed magoi from a hundred goi (normal people), they would not be able to transported us too far from our camp base. Maybe around the area of GingaRiver." Xue Feng predicted. GingaRiver was the place where Shimla Empire resides. At first, Shimla was just one of the many city-states was build on shore of GingaRiver. However, around fifty years ago, all the city-states agreed to become one empire under Shimla rule so that they were able to defend their city from invader.

Xue Feng stood up and observed the prison cell. Something felt wrong. She felt prison stonewall which was made up of stone cave.

"Fang...feel this stonewall." Xue Feng ordered. Fang nonchalantly roll her body to one of stonewall. She then tried to loosen a bit of the rope in order for her hands to be able to feel the stonewall

"Wait...it's impossible. This stone aren't from desert...its feel like a stone a mines. I think it an abandoned mine..." Fang began to roll to the deeper side of the cave prison cell. She turned her back in other to feel the stone wall. After a while she start to dig and scratch the wall until she fond a tiny stone; just as small as sesame seed. "See at this shining stone. It's a diamond."

"And where would we find abandoned diamond mine around the area?" Xue Feng asked with a smile in her face as Fang bit her lips, "At the end of Gingavalley, Aria city."

"Aria city?" Kourin furrowed her eyebrows; she never ever heard about Aria city her whole life.

"Fifty years ago, during the time when Kou was only a small country in Tenzan midland, Aria Empire was booming at the land surround by GingaRiver. Their civilisation was at the peak and was friend with the Kouga clan which was the powerful during that time. However, human greed is endless. Their prosperity created greed. They decided to begin war with neighbouring city across GingaRiver. It works up well until Shimla defeated the Arian clan. The city was burn, leaving nothing behind. So it was abandoned by their own people as they flee to the neighbouring cities across GingaRiver. Now, Aria becomes a nest for bandits." Fang explained; acting as if she was a teacher as Kourin listened obediently.

"Thank goodness that I teach you about geography and history. Now I see why Raja said that the number of caravan robbery increase on the outskirt border of Shimla." Xue Feng exclaimed.

"Wait, you know Crown Prince Raja, intimately?" Kourin asked.

"Of course, why would we have his painting if we haven't known him?" Fang said nonchalantly.

Before they could discuss any further, the prison cell door was opened. Three big buff bandits wearing nothing but loose pants and skimpy sleeveless coat that only cover half of their body came. Their fair complexion with dark eyes and narrow and long nose could easily classify their ethnic race.

"Arian people..." Xue Feng whispered softly but her whispered was able to be hear clearly due to the echo.

One of the bandits smirked cynically. "Well, well, never thought that we would be called by that name again. After all, it's been almost fifty years since Arian clan were butchered by Shimla people."

"Butchered by the Shimla? It's that what your leader tell you? You should know that Arian clan was the one who start to invade the neighbouring city across GingaRiver." Xue Feng fired back. "Although Shimla won the battle, they never tried to hurt the Arian people. It was your old leader who 'wisely' burn Aria city so that Shimla wouldn't be able to take resources from the city!"

"Shut up, Kou! You of all people should know that invading was the only way to survive. Isn't that why your people decided to subjugate Go and Gai?"

"Huh, using other circumstances to justify your action. You're nothing but bandit group who kidnap Kou royalty. What a bold move from a small bandit like you."

The bandits laughed hysterically before one of them took Xue Feng out from the prison cell. "We were ordered to kidnap you but they never told us to keep you alive, Snow Phoenix!" He said sardonically.

"Xue-nee!" Fang stood up, glaring at the bandit with murderous eyes. Despite Xue Feng's constant teasing and bullying, Fang had regarded Xue Feng more than just her adopted big sister. Xue Feng was her saviour; the one who took her from despair and darkness. She wouldn't comprehend anyone who tried to harm Xue Feng even if it means that she had to kill them.

"Fang..." Xue Feng shook her head as she gave a signature signal by using blinking her eyes in a few ways. "Take of Kourin hime." She said as a disguise so that the bandits wouldn't detect that they exchange signal.

Fang nodded her head as sign that she understand. Xue Feng was taken out from the prison cell leaving Fang and Kourin to face their fate by themselves.

-X-

Blindfold that was covering Xue Feng's eyes was forcefully taken off. Xue Feng was shocked with the revelation as she saw about a hundred of Arian bandit flocking the mine area which was rebuild to resemble a battle arena. They were cheering loudly outside the battle arena as Kouen and Kouha were in a bloody fight together with their retainers. They were fighting using their metal vessel and household vessel.

Xue Feng's looked at their eyes, which were only shown white eyes. Even after one of them was stabbed and bled, they still stood up to fight their 'enemies'. "They're under control by using a brain frequency magical item."

"You know a lot, **Snow Phoenix**." A big man with a sardonic smirk. His face was full of scar. She guesses that he's the leader of the Arian bandits.

"And may I know who I'm speaking with as I don't recall knowing you, Scarface."

"Hem, eight years ago, you had failed our attempt to assassinate Crown Prince of Shimla, do you forget?"

Xue Feng eyes widened after hearing the revelation. However then, she smirked. "Oh, I remember now. You all are that cowardly band of people who use coward method with an excuse to avenge their city. And now you're allying with darkness, poor you..."

The head bandit pulled Xue Feng hair. "Shut up, you! If it wasn't because of you, we would have succeeded and we could rebuild back our city."

"Do you truly believe that this way could bring back your city from your former glory? Listen, you're leading your people to their demise. Your city is dead. There is no way you could bring it back."

"Shut up, you. Threw her to the arena. I want all of them dead by each other hand!"

Xue Feng was tossed the circle battle arena with her hand tied in her back. Her sudden entrance caused Kouen and the others in the arena to take interest of her. Xue Feng stood on her feet as she cautiously observes them who were eyeing her with murderous intent.

 ** _'She blatantly tried to kill the heir of the Kou Empire, very not typical of her. I wonder why she chooses to be more open with her action.'_**

A majestic yet feminine voice echoed inside of Xue Feng's head.

'Shut it or they will sense you.' Xue Feng hissed towards the voice as she tried desperately to dodge Kouen's fire attack and Kouha's swords attack simultaneously. Her short yet flexible body jumped into the midair to dodge the two princess's retainer attack.

 ** _'Stubborn girl, they're king's candidates and you just a human without any weapon or strength to defeat their metal vessel. Don't you wish to use my power?'_**

'Not, until the hell freeze, you devil monster.'

Xue Feng who was distracted by the 'voice', unable to detect Kouen attack until it almost too late. Kouen raised his sword towards her. But Xue Feng made a sudden turn; causing her back body to face Kouen sword. Thankfully, the sword only cut the rope that ties her hand.

Xue Feng was thankful for the freedom of her hand. However, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't with against a king's candidate with metal vessel and never lose a single battle in war. Kouen kicked Xue Feng's stomach causing her to grasp in pain as she collapsed to the ground.

Kouen trapped Xue Feng by placing both of his hand over her shoulder. The distance between their face is shortened.

"You monster!" Kouen hissed. For the first time, he looked so angry that he could spit out fire from his mouth.

Xue Feng put her hand on the prince heart. Her sapphire ring glow dimly. She could felt his turbulent soul. 'Allow me to hear his soul.'

 _'I need to fight.'_

 _'I need to have power.'_

 _'Only then I can avenge Ren nii-sama.'_

'He's soul was clouded with mirage of revenge.' Xue Feng whispered in her heart.

Xue Feng face hardened. For her left eye side, she could see a flash of blade in Kouen's hand. The blade was raised to meet her chest. She closed her eyes. Unable to do anything as she was trapped in his grasp.

Suddenly, a bolt of light struck Kouen and the others in the arena; causing them to lost their consciousness. Xue Feng opened her eyes which had changed its shine.

"Huh, this child is really a pain in the ass. How long before you could be the **one**?" Xue Feng said as she stood arrogantly. She then looked to the Arian bandit who was all stunned from the incident.

"What are you waiting for? Kill her!" The bandit's leader orders his people. Dozen of bandit surrounded Xue Feng with deadly weapon aimed to pierce her body.

"Poor you..." Xue Feng smirked. "For being **her** lab rat." She calmly raised both of her hand to the sky.

 _ **"Mawjat Sawtia!"**_

A small wave of energy was formed after she clapped her hand. The wave of energy expands with loud and piercing sound causing all bandits collapsed to the ground covering their ears from the deafening sound. All bandit dark magical items were broken into million pierces.

She then looked into a corner of the upper cave as if she was looking towards someone. "I'm far more dangerous that what you could ever imagine."

-X-

"Hey, wake up sleepyhead." Fang said as she slapped gently on Kouha face that was still unconscious after being control by Arian bandit's magical items.

Kouha opened his eyes before jumped up to the air. He then screamed as he felt pain from his body. "What...what happen? What happen to my beautiful face? Why was it covered with bruise and injury?" He asked; worried more about his beauty than the fact he was saved from slaughter by his own retainer.

"Kouha-sama! Forgive our rudeness! We deserve to be beaten until our blood dried, Kouha-sama!" His three women retainer hugged Kouha while crying miserable. Kouha calmed them by assuring that he will do just that after they escaped from this place.

"They really are sick!" Fang complained annoyingly as Kourin desperately tried to calm her friend before Fang start another war with Kouha.

Kouen who was already waked up a few minutes ago just stood by with his three retainers who were also exhausted with low magoi and has injury all over his body. The injury cause by metal vessel and household vessel,

Kouen looked sternly at Xue Feng; who was looking onto the jungle beside the abandoned mine. He felt surprised at how she managed to fight almost a hundred of Arian bandit by herself. Not only that, she seemed as if she didn't acquire any injury; not even a scratch from that fight. 'Whether she is a magician and was using magical items or she has a metal vessel!'

However, before he could come to her to seek answer for his question, he could hear a loud galloping sound came from a near jungle. In a few moments an army of white uniformed cavalries arrived in front of the abandoned mines.

"Oi, has the fun already end?"

A loud and cheerful voice welcomes them. A man wearing a white long-coat like garment with majestic blue velvet scarf wrapped across his chest step forward from a battalion of white uniform cavalries. A red silk turban covered mostly of his messy blackish hair.

"Just in time to take the bride, Raja." Xue Feng smiled warmly to her old friend which she had known since eight years ago. Raja then ordered his people to siege the remaining bandit of Arian.

"It's that the Crown Prince Raja?" Kourin asked in whisper.

"Yes, hime. Rajendra Shimla, the Crown Prince of Shimla Empire." Fang said as she took Kourin to introduce her to her fiancé.

Xue Feng watched as Kourin shyly being introduced to Raja. Even the black hair prince also looked a little bit flustered to be introduced to his young fiancé. However as she walked towards them, her head started to spin. Her knees felt numb and she lost energy to even just stand.

"...!"

Xue Feng was surprised as Kouen caught her almost collapsed body. Kouen looked at her stoically but with a hint of worried in his eyes. She could guess that the red hair prince must felt shock by her sudden weak condition. An enormous pain stung her head again as she could felt a hot liquid came out from her nose.

"Xue-nee san..!" Fang panicky marched towards her adopted big sister. And that's was the only thing that Xue Feng heard as she lost her consciousness.

-X-

 **Chapter 6: The Broken Memories**

"Are you sure you're well to be here?"

Xue Feng turned her upper body to see a black silhouette stood beside a tree. As the silhouette walked towards her, the moonlight simmered on his body; revealing the identity of the dark silhouette - Kouen.

Xue Feng smiled haughtily. "Why? Are you worried about me?"

Kouen didn't bother to answer and just sat beside her.

"Even after the decade, your bookworm attitude is never going to change, huh?" Xue Feng pointed out towards Kouen chest which is a little bit bloating than usual.

Kouen almost widened his eyes. 'How did you know?'

Xue Feng looked up towards the sky. "For some reason, meeting you again bring me back the nostalgic memories of my old self. Those broken memories which I have been trying so hard to forget."

-X-

* * *

 **Side fact notes:**

 _Mawjat Sawtia_ \- arabic term meaning Sound wave

 _Silk routes -_ an ancient network of trade and cultural transmission routes that were central to cultural interaction through regions of the Asian continent connecting the West and East by merchants, pilgrims, monks, soldiers, nomads, and urban dwellers.

 _Ginga River -_ inspired from Ganga/Ganges River, the most sacred river to Hindus. It is also a lifeline to millions of Indians who live along its course and depend on it for their daily needs


	6. Chapter 6

**To tired to say anything, haha... Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Broken Memories**

"Curses!" Gyoukuen screamed in front of her masked men and veiled women of al-Thamen. The mirror which projected Xue Feng image in the abandoned Arian's mine was scatter into pieces. Some of the pieces impaled her face but she care less about that.

For the fourth time she felt insecure with her plan. First, was the birth of the one who bear the destiny of a king, Sinbad. Second was went her realised that her two oldest son was unable to gain metal vessel. Third, was the arrival of the Solomon's proxy. And now, this woman. An unknown noble girl trying to fail her plans to bring darkness to this world.

"To be able to conduct a high-level magic without magical tool, she definitely isn't a goi. However, the magoi amount in her body was only par to the level of a lowly witch doctor. How can she have the ability or even knowledge to do that kind of magic spell? What exactly is she? Is she was one of the arrogant king's plan to defeat me?!" Gyokuen screamed before laughing hysterically.

"Ooi, Gyokuen. You seem very cranky today." A cynical voice greeted Gyokuen and her al-Thamen's follower. Judar stood at door of al-Thamen meeting's room which was covered with dark magic to prevent or even kill those who tried to trespass. However, Judar easily cut the spell bind before flew towards Gyokuen.

"Judar, my lovely oracle. I'm so happy to see you." Gyokuen said as she pulled Judar's face closer to her own face.

"I was bored to stay in the palace since everyone is all away. I heard that the emperor is sick. Did the physician tell what his disease yet?" Judar asked, not minding nor disturb by Gyokuen exaggerated affection.

"Nothing in particular. He was just stress from all his work." Gyokuen answered with a smirk.

"You never seem to bother to lie better, Gyokuen."Judar flew towards Gyokuen's chair, sitting arrogantly in of all the al-Thamen. "Well, it's really not my business. After all, the only way for the game to begin is by changing its player, right?"

Gyokuen smirked; knowing to well what Judar was implying. She was proud to see the third magi rukh were also tainted with black dark rukh. Her work in manipulating and brainwashing Judar had already paid off.

"Say, that Bailian woman, have you felt something from her?" Judar asked; changing the topic.

Gyokuen shrank her eyes. "What do you mean Judar?"

"Oh, the great Gyokuen couldn't feel anything. Well, that the first."

"What do you mean, Judar!" She asked again as her eyes turn black and glow in red; revealing her evil side.

Judar smiled fade as he felt an enormous dark energy from his surrounding. Without notice, his body started to sweat badly. However, he forces himself to remain collected. His pride wouldn't lose to " **That woman's magoi wasn't her own**..."

"Impossible!"

 **-X-**

 _"I, soldier of Kou, hereby swear an oath to protect Kou people's freedom and happiness at any cost. I will bear responsibility of making the Kou kingdom a place where everyone can live as equal and one!"_

 _Xue Feng looked across the garden where Kouen swore his oath to Hakuei and Hakuryu. Her eyes were full of admiration for the first dunguen conqueror in the history of the new founded Kou Empire._

 _"Two timer..." A voice surprised her, almost causing her to jump high to air._

 _Xue Feng looked to her left side, where Hakuren's face situated just above of her shoulder. She quickly distance herself from the Second Imperial Prince of Kou as it was very inappropriate for them to be seen intimately; even if they're already promised to be wedded a month after the Golden Banquet._

 _"Hakuren ouji! What are you doing is very not appropriated!" Xue Feng hissed. Although her voice contain a little hint of annoyance but she still maintained her prim and proper demeanour. She's after all the oldest daughter of Grand vizier Liu._

 _Hakuren lean his body to one of the palace's pillar. "Sorry, but admiring another man than your fiancé, can be appropriated?" He teased with a smirk in his face._

 _"I, I was just curious about the dungeon conqueror. That's all."_

 _Hakuren face changed; with contain a side that Xue Feng never sees before. Prince Hakuren who is known for his confident and cool attitude suddenly shows his worried face as if he carried the burden of the world._

 _"Ouji..." Xue Feng walked towards her betrothed; shortening the distance between them. She couldn't care less about what people are thinking. Right now is the prince's heart that matter more to her than anything._

 _Hakuren took a strand of Xue Feng long and silky black hair which was let loose. "Three of us went into the first dungeon that was raised by that Oracle boy; me, Yuu nii-san (Hakuyuu) and En (Kouen). I never dreamed about being the first dungeon conqueror before my brother for I know that in terms of ability wise and rank, Yuu nii-sama was the one more suitable to be blessed with that power. However for both of us to be cast aside, by En..."_

 _Hakuren looked at Xue Feng with hurt expression. "...made me wonder if I actually worthy of my title as Second Imperial Prince of Kou."_

 _Xue Feng didn't know what to do to cheer Hakuren up. She wasn't teaches anything about that during her lesson of becoming a prince's wife. But she earnestly felt hurt to see her betrothed like that. "Ouji..."_

 _Hakuren smiled bitterly before he caught Xue Feng waist; pulling her body closer to his body. "Please don't look at me like that. Or I will not restrain myself for kissing you..." The prince was back to his old naughty self._

 _"Ouji!"_

 **-X-**

"Hakuren...ouji..."

Xue Feng instantly woke up. A scent of honey and spice welcomed her. The humid temperature made her realised she was indeed in Shimla. She observed her surrounding where the bright sunlight came from geometrical wooden window. She was lying on her stomach; her sleep posture every night during the past decade. Her body which was bandaged thoroughly was covered with white cotton robes.

A figure of a man stood in front of her. "Raja."

"Before you ask anything, drink this first." Raja gave Xue Feng a bowl of black herbal drink which looks very bitter.

Xue Feng nonchalantly finished the bitter drink in one gulp before lean her upper body to the stone wall behind the bed. "Still playing doctor, Raja? You're suppose to be worried about the Arian problem and even more so, your wedding."

"Consider yourself lucky to have a crown prince who practices medicine as one of your friend." Raja said asked he asked one of his many assistant to bring another mixture of herbal tonic for Xue Feng. With a white robe and messy hair, he would past more being a mad scientist than the Crown Prince of Shimla.

"How many days that I passed out?" Xue Feng asked after she was given another drinks.

"Seven days." Raja answered; causing Xue Feng to slightly widen her eyes.

'Seven days?! How many magoi that devil uses until my body couldn't take it?'

"Serve you right for sending Mei Hua to Balbadd first. She's your personal physician. Why did you risk something like this?" Raja asked as he grabbed Xue Feng's hand; to feel her pulse and also her magoi circulation.

"I want her to build medical team there to help Balbadd people to gain medical need. If not, then more pressing matter will be accumulated. We really don't need another **black storm**." Xue Feng almost stumbled as she tried to stand up from her bed.

"Easy now, tiger. Your inner body are still not healing yet from your magoi exhaustion last week." Raja said; his voice was a little bit serious than before.

Xue Feng gritted her teeth. A slight anger flair rose from her face."It's getting harder to control her. Using a high level magic spell like from a **Seer** body like me, that devil. She even tried to play with my memories so that she could awake again." She said, trying to control her anger. It isn't often for her to dream about her own memories. Especially, about her memories with Hakuren.

Raja hugged his body. "Xue Feng, I received information from Shimla diplomat in Kou capital city. Recently, the emperor was rumoured to be sick and the empress has taken responsibility in as his substitute."

Xue Feng stayed silent for a few moment before she said, "This trip to Shimla, are more than to send Kourin hime for her wedding day, right?"

Xue Feng looked at Raja's grim expression; knowing that there was more than Raja wanted to tell her.

"Xue-nee! You're awake." Fang's voice broke the tense moment between them. Fang came running towards Xue Feng with her genuine worried face. Xue Feng stopped her in the face for trying to hug her. Fang thought that she was going to get hit but instead Xue Feng just touched her forehead.

"How was the princes and princess?"

 **-X-**

"It's confirmed from our private magician that the metal vessel are using dark rukh." Shou En, one of Kouen retainer with a dragon-like appearance said.

"How can possibly...? For a mere group of bandit to have that high level magical tool, just like that." Kouha asked as he hugged his body. "Even in Kou never have something like that."

"Your highness, if I may speak..." Kokuton Shuu, Kouen's retainer with an appearance like a bull looked at Kouen. Kouen slightly nodded. "The only place that high level magical tool is produced in enormous quantity is Magnostadt."

"I agree, from the intel from our spies, Magnostadt has produced many magical tools and it wouldn't be wrong for them to be behind all this." exclaimed Kin Gaku, who was robust with moustache and blacken teeth.

"But, how can they have info to product metal vessel? Right now, there are only three country has that King candidates; the Reim Empire, Sindria and the country under the Seven Sea Alliances and Kou Kingdom. Ever since Magnostadt was establish, they never open their gate to a normal goi nor do they venture out from their city. How can they have information about metal vessel?" Kouha question was answered with a death silent.

"Kouha..." Kouen eventually spoke.

"Yes, En nii-sama."

"After Kourin's wedding ceremony, you will go to Magnostadt to ask their decision about being under our subjugation. At the same time, investigate about these metal vessels."

"Yes, En nii-sama." Kouha obediently agreed.

"Did Shimla acquire anything about the metal vessel during this week?" Kouen asked.

Kouha shook his head. "No. The moment that Lady Xue Feng collapsed, they're more concern about her condition. I was told by her scary little sis that she's being treated at the Shimla royal hospital. Don't you think that they were throwing too much concern on her; considering that she's just a Kou merchant?"

Kouen stood as he looked silently at the garden surrounding the red stone gaze; the place they were having their discussion. This is one of the guest chamber provided by Shimla's Maharaja for all male Kou royal and retainer who came for Kourin's wedding. The female was taken to the harem where Shimla female royalty reside. He was told that Fang had been eagerly showing Kourin about Shimla custom and tradition. 'She must know a lot about this country. Maybe she travels together with Xue Feng too."

"Shimla really threw out a lot for this wedding." He said as he looked a large number of servants busily cleaning the palace and putting colourful decoration and flower to each and every corner of the building. Even seven days wouldn't be enough for their wedding preparation. It occurs to him that it had been twenty seven years that Kou palace didn't hold a wedding event. His entire sister was married to foreign princes and none of his brother said anything about getting married. Thankfully, that no one ever nagged about the lack of young heir to the throne yet. As he don't wish to have children in the 'dark' Kou palace.

"Of course, they have been waiting for a long time for their crown prince to settle down. Ever since, Crown Prince Raja reaches the age of seventeen, they have tried to find suitable matches for him, only for him to decline. Right now, they're only two eligible royal bachelors left for all the princesses in every country to try winning their heart, Kouen Ouji and King Sinbad."

A voice shocked the two Kou's princes and their retainer. An old woman; not younger than sixty years old; wearing a servant clothes greeted them with a smile. How can she be beside them without them knowing anything?

"How dare you compare my brother with that pirate king? My lord brother are has more wisdom, strength and no to mention, good looks as compare to that pervert king." Kouha exclaimed, arrogantly and his exclaimed was agreed by Kin Gaku

"You're right but it's a pity that he doesn't shave his goatee. It really let a down. I can guarantee that cutting your goatee will bring you luck in winning any woman heart." The old woman said as she came towards them with a bucket full of colourful and delights smell of flowers.

"Who are you, old hag?" Kouha asked.

"Oh ho ho... I was just picking flower to be used for the wedding ceremony until I heard about you talking the wedding preparation. Hem..." The old woman then fearlessly touched Kouha's chest. "Your body are too skinny, just like a woman body. I think a white robe with silver embroilment will match your pink hair and eyes..."

"Hey, you..."

Before Kouha could do anything, the old woman threw a banana skin on the floor. Kouha who was walking towards the old woman stumbled across the banana skin and fall pathetically to the ground.

"What is all this commotion about?"

A voice of man greeted them. Raja was there together with two of his personal guards. The Kou people didn't actually realised Xue Feng was unintentionally hiding behind Raja with Fang helping her to walk.

"What kind of servant is she?" Kouha asked; his face was red with anger and embarrassment.

Raja widen his eyes after looking at the old 'servant'. "Ehh? Grandmother!"

"This old woman is your grandmother?" Kouha and Kouen's retainer jaws dropped.

"That's so rude. She is the Queen Mother of Shimla and also the ruler of inner palace of Shimla, Maharani Jayatri Maurya!" One of Raja's personal guards exclaimed angrily.

Maharani Jayatri calmed her servant with a smile. "It's okay, it's okay. I was the one who didn't introduce myself and behave rudely."

Raja sighed. "Grandma, father already told you not to restrain yourself. You have..."

"Are you kidding me? This is your first wedding and according to your oath about having one wife at a time, it shall be you last. Of course I need to participate on your wedding. What am I, an old hag?" Maharani Jayatri put her hand on her hip just like a normal nagging grandmother.

All of the people there sweatdropped. The Kou especially was surprised by how royalty of Shimla could react with each other intimately as if they were a normal pheasant family.

Xue Feng signaled Fang to help her to walk towards Maharani Jayatri. She kneeled in front of the Queen Mother of Shimla carefully as she greeted with poise and gentle voice. "Your majesty."

Maharani Jayatri patted Xue Feng's head as if she was a child before hugging. "It's so good to see one of my child came back home."

 **-X-**

"Say, did you have one or two child at Kou?" Maharani Jayatri asked nonchalantly to Xue Feng causing Fang and Kouha to spit out her drink.

"Your majesty, I would like you to refrain from asking that kind of question." Xue Feng answered calmly.

"What, then you're still unwed?" "Xue, you must remember you're now twenty five years old. If you keep dilly dally, than you will truly become a spinster."

"Prftt..." Fang held her laugh as Xue Feng glared at her with murderous intent.

"It doesn't matter. I have no intention of settling down what so ever. My life is with my people in Bailian."

Maharani Jayatri sighed. "What's wrong with young people nowadays? Even Raja decided not to wed early."

"Grandma, why are involving me in this? I have decided to get married, right."

"Yeah, after ten years of waiting." "Do you know how much I pray everyday for you finally decided to get married."

Maharani Jayatri held Xue Feng hand gently. "It's okay to be happy even if you feel that you don't deserve it. For no one can see what lies ahead, we're bound to face thorny and bumpy road. Sometimes, we'll regretted our choice and wish we could turn back time, but it imposibble, a selfish act even to think like that, coz' for every choice that we make whether with good intention or bad, we have to pay the price for that."

Fang stood up as she screamed. "Wait, it's that Xue-nee said in the Kou palace before we left Kou? Oh, you just copy and paste her majesty's qoute, hah!"

Xue Feng was flustered as Fang and Raja laughed to no end.

Kouen and Kouha were akwardly listened to the bickering and quarelling. They felt like a fish out of water as they never experience it on their on royal palace. They never been to a palace that felt like a home...

 **-X-**

The next day, the royal wedding between Crown Prince Raja dan Princess Kourin was held with grandose. The celebration last for a week; full with Shimla colourful festive dance performance across the capital city. Shimla people after all are fond of singing and dancing; even Kourin was asked to join the lively dance performance during the last dinner banquet for wedding. Fortunately, Fang who was more accustomed with Shimla cultural dance helped her best friend, which was given applause of admiration from the spectator.

Kouen couldn't help feeling that something was at miss. Regardless of the happy celebration, he found Xue Feng's mind wasn't on the festival. She kept dazing to the open sky; as if watching the time to gone by. 'She was troubled with something.'

Maharani Jayathri applause twice; causing the ruckus to change to silent. She stood with the help of her handmaiden; as she faces her beloved people. "Tonight was the last celebration for most happiest day of our life. After waiting for ten years, my beloved grandchild already decided to end his bachelor life!"

People laughed and applause.

"This year also marked fifty years of Shimla empire establishment. For building the foundation for the future of Shimla people, I would like to thank all of you, my people, my children!" Maharani Jayatri smiled proudly to all her people. "One of my old friends said, that the burden of the country doesn't bear on a king alone, it has to be shared by all of us. I asked for all of you, for the sake of Shimla, unite as one!"

"And so, for the celebration of my beloved grandson's wedding, I would like to ask Lady Xue Feng to serenade with just one song."

The Bailian people were a little bit shocked with Maharani Jayatri request. They looked at Xue Feng who was in silent.

Fang tried to speak in behalf of her adopted sister. "Your majesty, my sister doesn't sing anymore..."

"I will sing for you, your majesty." Xue Feng stated, surprising everyone. She walked to circled stage; in front of Shimla's and Kou's royalty, nobility and civilian. She closed her eyes as she drew a deep breath. A wind blew as cue for her to start her song.

(This song was taken from 07 Ghost- Raggs Requim; credit to the song composer and writer. A very beautiful song with deep meaning ^_^)

 _In stars, in snow, and in memories_

 _I search for your footprints._

 _May you rest in eternal peace_

 _Within the world of dreams here._

 _With infant wings, I race up the hill_

 _And close these eyes as I stray from the path._

 _In stars, in snow, and in memories_

 _I search for your footprints._

 _May you rest in eternal peace_

 _Within the world of dreams here._

When everything returns one day to the way it was

 _And you stand at the edge of the sky all alone,_

 _The peace that you have been waiting for_

 _Leaves behind traces of light._

With infant wings, I race up the hill

 _And close these eyes as I stray from the path._

In dreams, in love, and in souls

 _I search for your footprints._

 _Leaving behind the eternal light_

 _With wings that do not falter_

I give you my eternal love...

Xue Feng end her song beautifully as many of the guest were in tears. After a while, she excused herself as the banquet continued with another performance; making the other forget about the beautiful yet sad song sang by the Snow Pheonix.

 **-X-**

"Are you sure you're well to be here?"

Xue Feng turned her upper body to see a black silhouette stood beside a tree. As the silhouette walked towards her, the moonlight simmered on his body; revealing the identity of the dark silhouette - Kouen.

Xue Feng smiled haughtily. "Why? Are you worried about me?"

Kouen didn't bother to answer and just sat beside her.

"Even after the decade, your bookworm attitude is never going to change, huh?" Xue Feng pointed out towards Kouen chest which is a little bit bloating than usual.

Kouen almost widened his eyes. 'How did you know?'

Xue Feng looked up towards the sky. "For some reason, meeting you again bring me back the nostalgic memories of my old self. Those broken memories which I have been trying so hard to forget."

"You saw me when I swore an oath to Hakuei."

Xue Feng display a bitter smile. "Of course, I was her playmate before. Especially after I was engaged to Hakuren ouji, I was given permission to stay in the palace so that I could palace custom and etthiqque. That was the first time that I saw you, ouji,"

'And I thought I was the one who saw you first. However, why are you manipulating me to remember that oath?' Kouen asked in his heart before putting a thick outer robe to Xue Feng's shoulder. Xue Feng wasn't able to react as the prince calmly took his leave.

Xue Feng sighed. Her face displayed frustration. 'No matter what kind hint I gave you, you never wished to solve this puzzle aren't you? Do you really don't wish to know the truth or are you afraid about knowing that truth could change everything that you know before?'

 **-X-**

A few days later, news about Shimla's Queen Mother was plagued with fever spreaded across Ginga River. Leader and representative from every city came to Shimla; all wish to visit and prayed for her good health. The gate of Shimla palace were flock with abundant of flower; all from Shimla people to show their concern and love for their beloved Queen Mother.

At the night as the fullmoon shone a warm beautiful light, all servant and handmaiden of Maharani Jayathri was dissmiss. Only Shimla's emperor, Maharaja Asoke and Crown Prince Raja were presented to assist the Queen Mother in any way possible to her last journey of live.

A gust of wind blew the long and white curtain that cover the entrance to the balcony. A black silhoute appear from the balcony.

Maharani Jayatri smiled as she asked her son and grandson to help her to sit up on her bed. "Come, child." She said; permitted the figure to walk across the balcony to her chamber. A lone figure wearing a white hooded and long robe greeted the Shimla's royalties with a bow as she pulled down her hood. Xue Feng kneeled in front of Maharani Jayatri.

"This sacrifice, are you really willing, Maharani?" Xue Feng asked, solemnly. Her lower face was cover with organza veil as usual. However, her right which was covered with the veil glow in a pale blue light, forming a drawing of a pheonix.

Maharani Jayatri looked at both of her son and grandson. She touched their cheek as she smile as if to assure them, she will be fine. "This sixty eight years of mine, sometimes it felt like eternity, sometimes it felt like it just a blink of an eyes. From the day I was born till nows, the memories from my past kept rushing back to me. To be able to reunite with my husband and my comrade, I have no regret."

"Then, may you sacrifice be a wooden fire for us who are still living to continue fighting, Maharani." Xue Feng said as she held both of Maharani Jayatri's hand. Her Sapphire Pheonix's ring began to shine as well as a white light particle shone from Maharani. Her ring absorbed the light particle of magoi as it changed to the colour of blue.

The process took about a few second until Maharani Jayatri's eyes began to close slowly. Her weakened body almost fell before Raja quickly support her. "Grandmother!"

"Raja," Maharani Jayatri said like a soft whisper of the wind before her breathing couldn't be heard anymore.

 **-X-**

"Here lies a wife, a mother, a grandmother, a Queen, a Queen Mother, a leader, a woman who shall now live from the heart of her people, her children, her legacy!" Maharaja Asoke gave his last speech as the body of Maharani Jayatri were taken to be buried in the royal tomb.

"What would Shimla be without their beloved Queen Mother?" Fang who were seeing the funeral ceremony from the above balcony of building, sighed deeply. She was watched the Shimla royalties and nobility marched together as they went into the door of the royal tomb. While the civilian crowd who were given a chance to see the funeral lamented and cried as if there were no tommorow.

"Like a child losing the protection of their mother." Xue Feng answered; looking as collective as ever. "But it also a chance for them to grow and to be more stronger in other to protect her will and her dream that now live in their heart." She paused for a while as she looked at a white butterly-like rukh flew to join a bundle of other white rukh before they flew across the sky.

Xue Feng remembered Maharani Jayatri last words,

 _"No matter what never lost your faith in the light. Because we need every drop of faith that we have left if we wish to encounter the_ _ **dark storm**_ _that are coming to our world..."_

 **-X-**

 **Chapter 7: Truth or Deceit**

"Stop beating the bushes, woman!" berated Xue Feng. "Tell the prince what he wish to know."

"Of course I will. For this is the real reason why I was sent to his side. The question is are your certain that your could apprehend the truth, no matter how gruesome it actually is?" Xue Feng asked with a smirk; causing Kouen's retainer to grasp for awhile. Her fearless attitude implied that she wouldn't lose anything from this which for some reason is really frighthening.

* * *

 **Word meaning:**

 _Witch doctor_ \- Witch Doctors/ Fortune Tellers, etc. are Magicians that possess a small amount of Magoi inside their body. They are considered to be the lowest rank of Magicians and are unable to do anything significant at all. I created another name for witch doctor, which is a **Seer** , I think my term a little bit more appropriate to represent Xue Feng as she can see the rukh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Truth or Deceit**

Two of Kou's soldiers were dragging a person into the small and dark room. That person who was head was covered with clothes was forced to sit into a lone chair in the middle of the dark room.

A few moments later, Kouen entered the room with his three retainer and a few of his own army's magician. Kouen gave signal to his soldier to pull the clothes that was covering that person's head. The clothes were pulling roughly revealing a messy short black hair with a deep red lip.

A laugh could be heard loudly from the person.

"Why are you laughing?" One of Kouen's retainer, Kin Gaku asked; disturbed by that person rude behaviour.

That person stopped as a smirk was drawn from her lips. She then looked up; wishing to speak face to face her capturer.

"You got me. I thought that you really not interested to know about what I hidden in me. You just want it to be on your own term. My subordinate must be sleeping right now, am I right?" Xue Feng said she smiled bravely towards Kouen. Both of them stared at each other fiercely as if their started could make their opponent caught in fire.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Kouen ouji, may I request something from your highness?" Xue Feng asked after she found out that Kouha was ordered by Kouen to go to Magnostadt. The Third Imperial Prince of Kou was instructed to negotiate with Magnostadt headmaster to summit under Kou's rule._

 _Kouen gave a slight nod as gesture of permitting Xue Feng to voice her request._

 _"I would to request that my sister, Xiao Fang and a few of my people to accompany Kouha ouji to Magnostadt."_

 _"And why would you wish to do that?" Kouha asked; feeling annoyed with the thought of having Fang as his company. "I refuse to be accompanied by some rude tomboy girl!"_

 _"Why you...!" Fang was ready to fire dozen of cusses toward the arrogant sissy prince._

 _Xue Feng glared deadly at Fang who were standing beside her, causing Fang to grit her teeth. She then proceeds to look back at Fang._

 _"The same reason why I let Mei Hua accompanying Koumei ouji, because I believe that she would help Kouha ouji at any_ _way possible. Although our people were never be able to gain access to Magnostadt city but we have allies along the way across the town near Magnostadt. They will provide support in term of recent event occur there, if that you don't mind cooperating with the like of **them**."_

 _"I believe that the real reason you wanted your sister to accompany his highness is because you wish to know more about Magnostadt, huh?" Kin Gaku accused._

 _Xue Feng smiled; not showing any sign of anger and pain toward Kouen's retainer hateful accusation. "Well, if that what you think, then I wouldn't refute any of your acclaim. However, my people and I are here for only one reason, which is to help Kouen's ouji subjugation plan. No matter how much I hate the sound of it, I would not neglect my obligation or the oath I swore in from of his majesty the Emperor."_

 _"Very well, your sister may accompany my brother." Kouen simply agreed._

 _Kouha couldn't hide his dislike on this arrangement. "You better not be a nuisance, tomboy." He hissed as the bickering start again as usual. From that moment, Xue Feng couldn't even predict that Kouen was planning something devious._

 _The next morning, Xue Feng watched a carriage that carried Fang, Kouha and his lady retainers leaving the port to start their journey to Magnostadt. She was on a ship reserved for Kouen's army that are going to take them straight to Balbadd. However, after a few while she felt a bit dizzy. Her surrounding looked as if it as spinning. And the last thing that she remembered was the sight of two dark but which she knew was Kouen's._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"So that's why you're not concern about Mei Hua and Fang following Koumei ouji and Kouha ouji. It was your plan all along to separate us. The reason why you aren't interested with me was because you were waiting for me to be distracted. You make use of my distraction because of Shimla Queen Mother's death to trick me. Very well plan indeed."

Xue Feng crossed her leg as she rested her chained hand on her thigh. The realization that she could be tricked easily was rather amusing even for her. She, the one famous with nickname 'The Cold and Calculative Snow Phoenix' walked in to an open trap with her own feet? Looks like she has found an opponent worthy to be challenged.

 **-X-**

About half of a dozen man and women entered the room under the ship's deck where Xue Feng was taken captive. They were wearing a white oversize robe with hood that only shown half of their face.

'Kouen's private magician army.' It was the first time Xue Feng saw them. Kouen have taken care the identity of his magician for he fear that Gyokuen would tried to harm them. In Kou kingdom, many of people suspected to be magician are reported to be kidnapped or missing. He suspected that the empress had taken them to be brainwashed and recruited as her dark magician loyal to her. He tried to save as many as he can.

"People think of you as cold and calculative. But to me, you're not that cold as they seem." Kin Gaku said with a smirk; felt satisfied able to tease the Bailian's mistress who always behave rudely toward his master.

Xue Feng's face hardened when she saw two of the magician placed two medium size mirror desk in front of her. For normal person, the two mirror desk may look the same as any luxury mirror desk with decorated white and green diamond. However, Xue Feng fully knows that those mirror desks are magical items use as medium for communication.

"Xue-nee san!"

"Xue!"

Mei Hua and Fang image was projected from two separate magical items. They were tied in front of a chair. In the left mirror, Fang looked furious and struggled violently to escape from the rope that tying her to the chair where she was seated. Behind her, Kouha and his retainers looked tired and dishevelled as if they were just come back from war. In the right mirror, Mei Hua looked at Xue Feng with a guilty expression. Xue Feng knew that her friend felt sorry for not realising about this trap. Koumei was seen crossing his arm; looking as calm and collective as usual.

"Mei Hua..." Xue Feng looked at Mei Hua sternly; as if she wanted to eat her alive.

"Xue..."

"You look fat."

Xue Feng's claim cause the tension surrounding the room suddenly disappeared.

"WHAT?! What are you talking about?" Mei Hua panickly looked to her body; trying to look for any sight of her gaining some weight.

"Is it true? Why can't I see Mei nee-san? I can only hear her voice, though." Fang whined.

Kouen eyes laid on Xue Feng who was calm and collective. 'Trying to ease your subordinate mind? You really not as cold as the rumour said you would be. Your people are your _**bane**_. Your weakness...'

"Enough of that!" Shou En loud voice echoed and ends all the commotion.

Xue Feng sighed with a bored expression. "You're not trying to blackmail me by using their live do you? Because it kinda lame." She said, arrogantly. Her statement made the three princes' retainers who heard it felt angry.

"Not really." Koumei answered as he conceals his lower face with his metal vessel fan. "We're trying to blackmail them using **you**."

Xue Feng bit her lower lips. 'Trying to interrogate Mei Hua and Fang using me? By letting Mei Hua and Fang see I'm being tortured? This isn't Kouen style. He would never try to hurt Kou people even if they're criminals.'

"Now tell me, is the only thing that you afraid in this world is your subordinates' demise?" Koumei start interrogating.

'What kind of question is that?' Xue Feng was sure that Koumei had something under his sleeves. However, she didn't what it is. So she may as well play under his thumb to know what his plan is. "Of course not." Xue Feng answered calmly with a confident smile. All of sudden, she felt stinging pain inside her chest. She felt as if she was stabbed by thousands of needles inside her body. She couldn't hold her scream of pain.

"Xue nee-san!" Fang screamed; worried for Xue Feng.

"Xue!" Mei Hua looked at Xue Feng's condition in disbelieved. She gritted her teeth as she looked Koumei with eyes full of hatred. "You poisoned her with **Red Frog's Egg** poison!"

"What is that?" Fang asked.

"It's a poison that will spread every time the heart rate increase. It is usually used during interrogation to find out if people are lying or not. The slightest change in heart rate will cause the poison to spread." Mei Hua explained with grim expression. She never thought that Koumei would use Red Frog's Egg poison which was banned to be use even in Kou military!

"As expected from the daughter of former Gai royal army physician who specialises in creating poison."

Koumei statement caused Mei Hua's and Fang's faces changed expression.

"You too." Kouha pulled Fang's hair. "You don't really think that we wouldn't know about your identity, the last royal heir to the Go royalty?"

"We already investigate that Bailian trading house consist of many former slave from Go and Gai people. Not only that, you also have many key people from the two fallen country." Kokuton Shuu stated.

"Why? So that you could control them? So that you could plan a rebellion?" Kin Gaku accused.

"We aren't planning a rebellion! Why would we do that?" Fang retorted back. "If that was true then why would the emperor..."

"Fang." Xue Feng said in a calm tone. She was trying to calm herself so that her heart rate wouldn't increase any more. Her body was covered with sweat. "Extracting information by exploiting weakness. You learn so much from the late emperor."

"Stop beating the bushes, woman!" berated Kin Gaku. "Just tell us the truth."

"Of course I will. As this is the real reason why I was sent to his side. The question is you certain that you can apprehend the truth, no matter how gruesome it actually is?" Xue Feng asked with a smirk; causing Kouen's retainer to grasp for awhile. Her fearless attitude implied that she wouldn't lose anything from this which for some reason is really frightening.

"Then, for starter...yes, I'm planning for a rebellion."

 **-X-**

"Traitor!" Kin Gaku was ready to strike Xue Feng with his weapon. However, Kouen raised his hand as a signal for his retainer to stop acting recklessly.

"To avenge the late Hakuren ouji?" At last Kouen spoke.

Xue Feng let out a huge sigh as she shook her head. She looked at Kouen with an expression that indicates, 'Do you really have to ask this question?'

"Ten years ago, I first saw you when you swore your oath to Hakuei hime, do you remember?" She asked. Kouen stood silent without any reaction.

"During that time, the late Hakuren ouji was also with me." Xue Feng looked at Kouen. "He always talked about you, he very much admire you."

'Ren Nii-sama?' Kouen started to take interest in Xue Feng's story.

"He always tells me your story during war, how a young boy like you was able to become the leader of your own battalion in a matter of two years. Especially after you're able to obtain your first metal vessel, his jealousy to you become more evidence. Seeing you as a threat to him and his brother..."

Without a single moment, Kouen pulled his sword towards Xue Feng neck. The sword with golden dragon, Oath keeper, which was gifted by Xue Feng herself.

"I wouldn't forgive anyone who slandered Hakuren ouji, even if it's the one that he loves!" Kouen said furiously.

"That's your problem, prince. You're thinking too highly about the late Hakuren until you blind side eyes over his other side." Xue Feng stated with a smirk. She even decided not to address Hakuren with the title prince. "Your never wish to expand your land. You merely following your uncle wish because he was Hakuren's father. Because you believe that by fulfilling the late Emperor Hakutoku wish was the same as the late Hakuren's wish. But I'm sorry, you're mistaken. Hakuren ouji never wish to unite the world. His last wish in this world is to kill you."

"You!"

 **-X-**

A drop of hot crimson liquid from Xue Feng's neck tainted Oath keeper which was hold by Kouen. This situation causes everyone including those in mirror to fell panic. For Koumei and Kouha, this is the first time they saw their older brother losing control to anger. For Mei Hua and Fang, the safety and life of their beloved leader and family was in jeopardy!

Xue Feng widened and shocked eyes suddenly softened. The woman then smiled as if she wasn't in situation of life and death. She stared at Kouen eyes with were shaken in anger and surprise. "I'm sorry but the title 'Cold and Calculative Snow Phoenix' wasn't just a rumour. I'm someone that could even use the death of the one that I love in order to achieve my goal."

That one drop of blood suddenly rose in the air, multiple it volume and concentration like a medium size red balloon. The crimson 'balloon' then burst into thick droplet and aimed towards all people in the room. Magnificently, all droplets were only aimed at their eyes causing their sight to falter.

Xue Feng veil melt as her scarred right cheek glow in blue light. Without anyone could notice her Sapphire Phoenix ring had been glowing dimly during the moment she was interrogated. A single ray of hot blue light shone from the ring and makes it through her chain. The hot light melts the chain binder.

Xue Feng wasted no time as she dashed toward Kouen who was also blinded by her blood droplet attack. She pushed his body using her body so that he wouldn't be able to move for a few second. She looked towards the two mirrors that portrayed the image Mei Hua and Fang who were just as shocked as the Koumei and Kouha and yet pulled short smile when the two princes were busy trying to grasp the situation.

"I'll be back during the full moon. Stay alive okay!" Xue Feng said with as smirked as she places her hand with the shining blue gem ring onto Kouen's face.

"Whether this is the **truth** or **deceit**...you need to decide own your own, **prince**."

A bright blue light enveloped the whole room for a few minutes as the thunder could be heard outside the room. After the light disappeared, Kouen and Xue Feng were spotted lying unconscious together.

 **-X-**

 **Chapter 8: Fateful Crimson Night**

The sound of people crying and screaming echoed everywhere. The cruel heat woke him from his slumber as he instantly stood up. His eyes widened with a mixture of surprise and shocked. The frightening scenery of fire and massacre that welcome him made him wonder if he was in one of his recurring nightmare of the incident a decade ago.

"Wrong..." A gentle yet sad voice corrected him. He turned to his right side where he found Xue Feng stood a few feet across him, adorning a bluish kimono with a hint of pink floral embroilment on at the of long sleeves and body. Her pearly white face with a touch of simple make up couldn't make her more beautiful. Xue Feng's new appreance made Kouen remember that woman former identity, the noble lady with poise and grace - save for her scarred right cheek.

"What is this? Some kind of illusion?" Kouen asked, stoically with a hint of anger. 'Does she wish to gain my sympathy by showing me this scenery?'

"To know the truth, of course we must start from the origin." Xue Feng stated with a sad smile. Her attitude baffled Kouen as he kept remembering her as the old Xue Feng. But why the sudden change in attitude?

"Welcome to the night where our fate started to change it course..."

 **-X-**

 **Author note:**

 **I'm after two weeks ^_^**

 **What do you think about this chapter? Now, do you understand why a knowledge obsessed freak like Kouen decided not to pursue any answer from Xue Feng even if Xue Feng try so hard giving him hint and everything? In this chapter, I also wrote about Koumei willingness to use any kind of method in order to serve Kouen. He even willing to use forbidden poison in order to bent Xue Feng into his will. Well, I bet he couldn't win against Xue Feng cold method though (hehe...)**

 **In the next chapter, I will explain a lot about what happen to Xue Feng during and after the fire incidents. And how she became who she is...**

 **See you again another time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Fateful Crimson Night (Part 1)**

"What is going on? What exactly is happening to my lord brother and your DAMN sister?!" Kouha asked as he pulled Fang's hair forcefully. Fang only gritted her teeth, refusing to answer anything. A drop of blood fell down from her mouth.

"DO YOU REALLY WISH TO DIE?" Kouha screamed like a lunatic. His devotion to Kouen was making him become more irrational.

"KOUHA!" Koumei voiced echoed from the other side of the mirror.

Kouha stopped his action. He looked at the communication mirror which shown an image Koumei with Mei Hua from another communication mirror. It's appeared that the Koumei asked Kouen's magician to place the two communication mirror opposite one another so that they could see each other.

"Tell me what exactly happen, Mei Hua?" Koumei asked Mei Hua.

Mei Hua stayed silent. Her eyes clearly showed a dejected look toward Koumei.

"Or do you both wish we harm your people?!" Kouha stated with a threatening voice.

Fang smirked. "Oh good, now you wish to harm your own people. Is this really the act of Kou royal prince?" she asked sarcastically.

"What would we care about a bunch of Go and Gai former slave?" Kouha answered arrogantly.

Now its Mei Hua turned to smirk. She even laughed sarcastically. "With this kind of mentality you wish to unite the whole world as one? Do you think that you can success in making Balbadd people to become Kou people if you yourself can't believe that we, the Gai and Go people, are apart of your people as well?"

Koumei and Kouha froze, unable to answer back. Kouha gritted his teeth with frustration while Koumei tried to act as calm as possible.

Mei Hua grinned. "Don't worry too much. Just as my mistress said, she and Kouen ouji will regain their consciousness tonight, during the full moon. After that you can ask your beloved brother everything that you wish to know."

"How can I believe you?" Koumei gazed at Mei Hua, intently.

"It's up to you to believe or not. If you wishes to be sure about my information, the feel free to use the Red Frog's Egg poison on me!" Mei Hua said, half screaming. Her eyes were burning with fury.

"I will gladly do so..." Kouha was ready to give Fang the Red Frog's Egg poison.

"Kouha." Koumei ordered Kouha to stop his action. He stole a glance at Mei Hua, who appeared to be shaken at the image of the poison. "We will wait until full moon."

"But Mei nii-sama!" Kouha screamed disappointedly. "Do you really trust her?"

'I would like too.' Koumei stated in his heart. "If they do not come back to their normal self, then, you know what I will do to you and your subordinates, right?"

Mei Hua remained silent. However her eyes began soften when the Red Frog's Egg poison was out of her sight. "Xue...you will be fine, right?"

 **-X-**

The sound of people crying and screaming echoed everywhere. The cruel heat woke him from his slumber as he instantly stood up. His eyes widened with a mixture of surprise and shocked. The frightening scenery of fire and massacre that welcome him made him wonder if he was in one of his recurring nightmare of the incident a decade ago.

"Wrong..." A gentle yet sad voice corrected him. He turned to his right side where he found Xue Feng stood a few feet across him, adorning a bluish kimono with a hint of pink floral embroilment on at the of long sleeves and body. Her pearly white face with a touch of simple make up couldn't make her more beautiful. Xue Feng's new image made Kouen remember that woman former identity, the noble lady with poise and grace - save for her scarred right cheek.

"What is this? Is this some kind of illusion?" Kouen asked, stoically with a hint of anger. 'Does she wish to gain my sympathy by showing me this scenery?'

"To know the truth, of course we must start from the origin." Xue Feng stated with a sad smile. Her attitude baffled Kouen as he kept remembering her as the old Xue Feng. But why the sudden change in attitude?

"Welcome to the night where my fate started to change it course..."

As soon as Xue Feng said that a loud scream could be heard from across the building.

"Help, somebody!"

Kouen looked at Xue Feng in disbelieved. He recognised the desperate voice. It was the as the voice that he heard ten years ago at the imperial palace's garden when the moonlight was shinning brightly. It was the same voice as the woman that stood beside him. It was the voice of Xue Feng!

 **-X-**

"Help, somebody!"

Xue Feng ran in fear as she tried to avoid a soldier wearing Gai uniform from catching her. However, every place in the Kou palace was surrounded by Go and Gai soldiers. Her heart skipped a bit when she saw one of her noble friend was laid lifelessly on the ground with blood all over her body. She couldn't even find her own family.

"Xue nee..."

"Shao Fang!"

Liu Shao Fang, Xue Feng's younger sister ran towards her. Xue Feng hugged her little sister whose face was drenching with sweat and tears.

"Where are father and mother?"

Shao Fang just pointed out to the pile of man and woman. Xue Feng pulled her five years old sister her to her chest so that her sister would not see those hideous sight. However, as her hand enveloped Shao Fang waist, she could felt a hot liquid coming out from her sister waist.

"Shao Fang, you're...!"

Shao Fang felt heavy that Xue Feng had to lay her to the ground. "Xue nee..." Those were the last word of Shao Fang as her eyes closed forever.

"No...no!"

Xue Feng's mourning was cut shot with a presence of a Go soldier. Xue Feng froze. She didn't have a time to run neither did she knew how to defend herself. The soldier's bloody hand touched her face.

"How beautiful..." A voice of woman echoed from the soldier headgear. "If you wish to blame someone, then blame your fate. Blame your destiny that was written even before you were born!"

Xue Feng closed her eyes, readily to accept her fate. However a strong gust of wind blew as she sense a present in front of her.

"Hakuren ouji!" Xue Feng was shocked but relieved to see her fiancé was still breathing. Hakuren slashed the Go neck with his sword. The woman soldier body fell to the ground. Her face was revealed causing Xue Feng to gasp in shock.

"Xue..." Hakuren held both of Xue Feng's cheek to see if she was okay.

"What's happening? She is not a Go or a Gai..." Xue Feng stated in a confused state. She knew that person. That person was one of the Oracle Judar's priestess.

"I know, they are all using Go and Gai banner as a disguise. They are my mother's magician." Hakuren explained.

"But why? Why would the empress do this to the Kou? To her own family? To you?!"

Hakuren fell silent for a moment before touching Xue Feng's shoulder. "Listen to me Xue, listen very carefully. You must get out here. The palace isn't safe anymore. If any of the Oracle's and my mother's people found out that you know about this secret then they will not hesitate to kill you. Use the secret passage that we had gone through a few days ago. Hakuei will be waiting for you as well."

"Wait, what about you?" Xue Feng asked desperately. She was afraid if they separate, then they will never meet again.

"I have to help Yu nii-sama and find Hakuryu. Hurry..."

"Hakuren ouji..."

Hakuren froze for a while. His heart ache to see the one that he loved looked so sad. Both of them knew that they may not be able to see each other again.

Hakuren kissed Xue Feng's forehead. "I'm glad that I'm able to meet you, Xue Feng. I'm happy that I'm fated to love you."

"Hakuren ouji!"

Xue Feng ran to the Hakuren's room to go to the passage door hidden behind Hakuren bookshelves. A door knob that use as a decoration is used as a catalyst to open the secret door. Before she was able to do that, the room was surrounded by fire. Xue Feng was shocked and stunted.

"Help, somebody!" she screamed as loud as she could. But no one noticed her. To be exact no one tried to notice her. Everyone was busy trying to safe their own skin. Not even her family were alive to save her from the fiery fire. She was all alone, helpless and weak.

She suddenly heard a loud crack sound from above her head. She looked up and was shocked to see the pillar of the building was going to fall in any moment. She stared blankly to the wooden pillar that is full with fire as it fell instantly unto her. The pillar crushed her without any mercy. The painful feeling numbing her body just like a thousand needles stabbed her body. At that time, she only wished that she could die instantly.

In that critical moment, a dim of blue light appeared out of nowhere. The light enveloped Xue Feng's almost lifeless body before it penetrated through her.

 **-X-**

Kouen was alarmed by the revelation. He was more shocked that Xue Feng was supposed to be death.

"Who are you?!" Kouen grabbed Xue Feng wrist. "Are you really Xue Feng?!"

"OF COURSE I AM, YOU IDIOT!" Xue Feng screamed angrily as she threw Kouen to the ground. Kouen was shocked to see Xue Feng had changed her clothes. Now, she was wearing a fiery red kimono with red blood obi. Her hair was left free and unruly. She was staring angrily at Kouen.

'Her clothes changed so does her personality.' Kouen stated in his mind.

"Then what happen actually? Aren't you supposed to be death?" He asked calmly.

"DURING THAT TIME I'M NOT DEATH YET, IDIOT! I'm just almost death. My soul was hanging to my body by a thread. However that DEVIL was the reason my soul was able to go back into my body." Xue Feng answered with a scream.

"The blue light." Kouen stated.

"Yes." Xue Feng agreed with a sour face.

"What exactly is that devil?"

"You seem more interested in me rather that the revelation that Gyokuen was the one behind the entire fire incident ten years ago. Don't tell me...YOU KNOW?!" This time, Xue Feng was the one grabbing Kouen collar.

"I could only suspect it. Ten years ago, I sense something wrong with her when she found out that I become the dungeon conqueror. Her action had already felt weird. How this country suddenly was able to expanse our military expertise and the production of magical tools? It was all with the help of her magician army."

Xue Feng didn't felt satisfied with Kouen's answers.

"Even before the fire incident, I have taken interest in learning world history. Among history book and scripture, there are mention about a mysterious shadowy organisation that causes chaos and darkness in every country that they infiltrated." Kouen explained. After the incident, I started to put two with two and suspected that Gyokuen and her dark magician and subordinate are the same as the organization."

"Al-Thamen..." Xue Feng's released Kouen's collar. "The name of the organization is Al-Thamen."

"How did you know about that?"

"The reason why there is little information mention about the organization is because they will first destroy the historical scripture and document that mention about them. For a millennium, they have been trying to bring chaos up this world or so she said. She does not actually tell me more than that. THAT DEVIL!" Xue Feng started to feel angry again. "We must not procrastinate. Full moon is approaching. By then, I will not be able to steal her power. So let us move on the night where my life turns to hell!"

 **-X-**

'Is this the end of my life?'

Xue Feng looked to the dark night sky. She could hear the wind rustle through leaves of trees in the forest where she was left by her own relative just a few hours ago. She couldn't even argue or ran away when she found out that her relative wished to abandon her here. Her burnt back felt slightly sluggish as the pus and wound opened as they just laid her on the forest ground.

Xue Feng remembered her past life. She was the daughter of Grand vizier Liu, the right hand man of Emperor Hakutoku. Her unrivalled beauty and melodious voice became the adoration of men and envy of woman. It was her title and beauty that enable her to become Prince Hakuren's fiancé.

'Now...I have nothing...I have lost everything...'

 _'Only if you surrendered yourself to fate...'_

Suddenly Xue Feng heard a voice of a woman, who sounds so eerie and mysterious.

"Who's there?" Xue Feng asked. Her voice came out like a whisper in the air. Her voice sounded husky as she didn't drink a single drop of water after she was left in the forest to die alone.

 _'There is no need to shout. You are the only person who can hear me.'_

'And why is that?' Xue Feng said in her heart. Her eyes rolled to the left and right, trying to search a presence of human but to no avail. She was alone with the wildlife which for some reason didn't dare to attack her even though she was helpless to run or fight.

 _'Well, because I am inside of you.'_

Xue Feng suddenly felt a chill in her spin. The voice sound so eerie that she remembered the tale of virgin ghost that Prince Hakuren used to tell to tease her. 'What are you?! Are you a devil or a ghost spirit?!'

 _'Technically, I am a bit of both. Or you can call me your guardian angel because without me you wouldn't be able to survive that fire.'_

'What are you talking about?'

 _'Ooi, did you forget that you begged somebody to help you when you were trapped in that room? So, I decided to help you. I was the reason why your body was able to withstand the serious injury from the fire. Without me, you would be dead.'_

The voice reminded Xue Feng. This time, the voice sound a bit childish and arrogant.

'Then what do you want with me?' Xue Feng asked.

'To pay your debt, of course. You don't really think that I am going to help you for free, aren't you?'

The voice said with a threatening tone. Xue Feng gritted her teeth. After all that she had been through, why would she care about what the voice wants?

'Leave me alone. Just let me die. I have nothing left in this world. I lost my family, my name, my wealth even the one that I love.'

 _'Who said that you don't have something? Your despair and your grieve on losing something precious...Your hatred on the one who make you lose everything...Don't you wish to avenge Hakuren ouji...the one that you love...the one died by the hand of his own mother? '_

The voice said in a tempting tone.

'The empress...' Xue Feng suddenly remembered how her family who lay lifelessly in the Palace Hall. She remembered she found out that Gyokuen was the one behind the fire incident. _'Yes...accept me and curse your destiny was written even before you are born...your fate that you have suffer all this kind of lost... If you accept me then I will grant you power that is more than enough to fight THAT WOMAN...'_

'Curse my fate?' Xue Feng was tempted for a moment. What harm could it be by cursing her fate? She had nothing in this world that could make her happy anymore. Not even her beloved fiancé...

 _ **"I'm glad that I'm able to meet you, Xue Feng. I'm happy that I'm fated to love you."**_

Prince Hakuren's last words echoed in Xue Feng's mind. She remembered Prince Hakuren gentle yet sad face before their separation. The memories of the time they were together flashed through her mind.

"NO!" Xue Feng screamed. "If I curse my destiny, it's mean that I am regretting my meeting with Hakuren ouji as well. He never regretted to be able to meet me. He loved me with all his heart. That's why...that's why...even if my fate was painful...even if I'm fated to die like this...I will never dishonour Hakuren ouji's feeling!"

 _'Why you!'_

Suddenly a hot blue light came out from Xue Feng's body. The light tried to envelop her body as if the light was trying to possess her. Xue Feng was unable to do anything as her body was floating in the air by itself.

"Wise choice..." A voice of an elderly man could be heard just across the forest. Xue Feng saw a man with wearing a white hooded robe. The man face was covered with the hooded, revealing only his lower face.

 _'No!'_

Xue Feng could hear the voice screamed which was similar to the sound of thunder. The scream could deafen anyone who heard it.

The hooded man walked calmly toward the floating Xue Feng. He brought out a ring made with blue Sapphire stone. The ring was taken the shape of the majestic elegance phoenix. "You've fail to possessed her. Abide to your promise...abide to our contract!"

The blue light was forcefully captured inside the blue Sapphire Phoenix ring. The blue Sapphire ring float in from of Xue Feng as it went into Xue Feng right ring finger by itself. Xue Feng scarred right check formed a blue light emblem of a phoenix before it dim and disappeared. Her body landed to the ground.

The hooded man kneeled beside Xue Feng.

"Who are you?" Xue Feng asked, weakly.

"Your real saviour, Songstress of Snow Phoenix." The man pulled down his hood to reveal his face.

"Lord Koutoku?" Xue Feng was shocked to see Koutoku, the man rumour to be a womanizer and worthless brother of Emperor Hakutoku, was the one who help her.

 **-X-**

 **Chapter 9: Fateful Crimson Night (Part 2)**

Xue Feng was shocked to hear Koutoku's order. "What do you mean by that?"

"I want you to go the Cursed Island and find the last remaining of Go royalty and kill them." Koutoku answered calmly. His face remained calm and stoic.

"Why...?" Xue Feng stammered, unable to find the right words to speak. How could Koutoku asked her to do something like that? How can he asked her, who was never pick up even a kitchen knife, to murder people?

"Wasn't you the one who want to be my disciple? To learn how to control that thing inside of you so that you can use it power. As a price for that, I want you accomplish this mission. You're not willing? Even for Hakuren?" Koutoku asked with challenging eyes.

 **-X-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note: Hah, I'm beaten. This last few weeks had been a torture as I couldn't write due to my computer broken down. What most fightened me is that all story was save inside the computer. Thank goodness that it was okay for a while just so that I could transfer all my previous document on my USB. Now, I'm using my mother computer. I need to work part time in order to buy a new one. T^T**

 **Well, enough of that. Due for my lateness of posting, I have decided to post two chapter in a row (Yeah!). After all, chapter 9 and chapter 10 are part of The Fateful Memories chapter. Just to clear it out. In this fanfiction, I will not touch about reincarnation or rebirth or what so ever. In this story, Magi is also a human that can give birth and also died. The previous Magi are not linked with the new one.**

 **Also, there will be a bit of confusion in chapter 9 and 10 as there will be many Xue Feng. If you found 'she' or 'her', its refer to the 'Voice' that always talked to Xue Feng.**

 **So, with no futher...Read & Comment ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Fateful Memories (Part 2)**

"My father!" For the first time, Kouen lost control of his voice. He couldn't contain his feeling of surprise and shock of his father involvement in Xue Feng's past. Although he suspected that his father may had hidden agenda but he never guessed that his father had any knowledge about magic. He never seen his father had any interest or ability in magic before.

"My father is not a magician! If he really is, then Gyokuen could have sensed it already. She was a powerful magician as well." Kouen stated as he looked at Xue Feng; trying to gain answer from her. However, he was still unsure with this statement. There were many things that he learned from his father today; neither of them he had known before.

"Correct...your highness..." Xue Feng said meekly. Her eyes shook in fear.

"What's wrong?" Kouen asked as he turned to her who was hiding behind a tree. He didn't even know where the tree came from.

"Your presence intimidates me, your highness..." Xue Feng said, now wearing a gloomy gray coloured robe. Her right side face was hidden by her hair. Her face looked paled and sickly.

'She changes her personality again. Is this place where her inner emotion resides?' Kouen guessed in his heart. However, he had a more pressing matter to ask. "Then who exactly is he? My father maybe a wise politician and military tactician but his martial art skill was just above average. Not only that, it was proven that he couldn't use magical items or tools. How could he use that magical ring of yours to capture that being you called 'Devil'?"

"Well..." Xue Feng still hid behind the tree. "Do you know anything about a Seer, your highness?"

'A Seer?' Kouen's eyes widened. "A low ranked magician who can only see rukh without being able to manipulate them. Some of them are called Witchdoctor; some are working as fortune teller. Are you saying that my father is a Seer?"

"Yes, your highness. Although a Seer only have the ability to see rukh without being able to do any magic but we can used it with the help of magical item. However, in order to prevent Gyokuen from knowing about your father identity, Queen Mother Jayathri's magician put a spell binder on his body to prevent him from being able to use his magoi." Xue Feng's explained.

"The late Queen Mother was also a part of this group yours?" Kouen asked. Just how many secret that his father had hide from him?

Xue Feng nodded slowly. "His majesty had many secret associates outside Kou kingdom. He obtained it during his travel time after your mother died your highness."

Kouen frowned at the mention of that. He remembered how he thought that his father's travelling was only an excuse to drown in sorrow. 'So father was actually...but why would he hid something like this?'

"What exactly this group yours? For what reason are you fighting for? Who founded it? Was it my father? Why did he called you the Sonstress of Snow Pheonix?" he asked.

"It will be easier to answer your question with this memory..." Xue Feng answered meekly as she raised her hands which then glow before it lightened throughout the dark space.

 **-X-**

Xue Feng opened her eyes, only to found she was laid on her stomach in a bed made of stones. There two people were tending her wound; applying some kind of green lotion made up from herb as they bandage her back body.

"ARGGGHHHH!" Xue Feng screamed. "Who are you? What are you going to do with me?" She asked frantically towards the two strangers who had brown skin. From what she knew, their appearances matched with the description of Shimla people.

"You're awake and able to shout. I think that is a sign that your energy had come back to you." A voice welcomed Xue Feng as she saw Koutoku stood in front of her bed.

"Lord Koutoku..." Xue Feng was surprised to see his presence. She wondered why would the Emperor Hakutoku's brother want with her? Then, all of her memories came back. She remembered how she was injured in the fire incident. How she was told that her fiancé was death from that fire and Koutoku became the new emperor replacing his death brother. How she was left in the jungle to die by her own relatives. How Koutoku came and save her.

"Are you acting as requested by the Empress, your majesty?" Xue Feng asked in distrust.

Koutoku gave signaled towards the two Shimla people to leave them alone. The two Shimla healer left after they covered Xue Feng body with thick blanket.

"You would already die if the empress knows about you. Why would she let go someone who knew the truth about the fire incident? Why would she let go you who know that it wasn't Go or Gai rebels that attacked the palace but it was her herself instructed it." Koutoku stated.

"Why? Why did you save me?" Xue Feng asked.

"Why do you think actually?" Koutoku asked back.

Xue Feng looked at him distrusting. "You said it that it before, she would killed anyone who knew the truth about the fire. You know and yet you're able to become the emperor. So, you must be collaborating with her but it that true then you wouldn't save me. I think that you have another plan."

Koutoku smirked as he clapped his hand a few time. "Very good. From the day that I saw you at the palace, I knew that you're more than just a meekly noble girl. You are perceptive and cognitive as well."

"Do you the real identity of Gyokuen and her magicians?"

Xue Feng shook her head.

"They are from a group call Al-Thamen which existed from one thousand years ago. They only have one purpose only, to taint the world with darkness by using hatred and despair. In order to achieve that goal, they infiltrated the government in various countries in order to control and manipulated them. Kou isn't an exception on this." Koutoku explained.

"Impossible." Xue Feng found it hard to believe that absurd conspiracy story.

"You have witness it yourself at the Golden banquet." Koutoku calmly answered.

"Even if it true then why did Gyokuen decide to kill her own sons and husband? Wasn't it easier to control your own family...?" Xue Feng gasped in realization. "Don't tell me that Emperor Hakutoku and the two princes found out about Al-Thamen involvement in the Kou kingdom?"

"Correct. That is the reason why they had to be eliminated." Koutoku said with a bitter tone. His face was saddened with the thought of his brother and nephew demise.

"Then what about you? How come you know a lot about Al-Thamen?" Xue Feng asked again.

Koutoku felt silent for a moment before he inhaled deeply. He started his story with a solemn tone. "About nine years ago, after my wife passing, I decided to travel to heal my sadness. During my journey to the **north** land, I encountered a group of people who were bending in protecting the world from Al-Thamen. This group operates in secret as they fear of Al-Thamen's attack. Al-Thamen had history of destroying every trace of their existence in the world history. However, this group was able to save all the stories about Al-Thamen to pass it on to their future generation. After knowing the truth, I decided to join this group."

"Does that group have a name?" Xue Feng asked.

Koutoku smiled. "Unlike Al-Thamen, we were called by many names. Not only because of our modus operation, is which to fight Al-Thamen in secrecy, but also because we are formed by people from different race and country. We decided to cooperate unbound by our national borders. For now, let just call it 'The Nameless'."

Xue Feng's face hardened. All of this information that she just found out was too absurd for her to handle. She knew that Koutoku and the Nameless wanted something from her. Otherwise, they wouldn't save her and treated her. However, what exactly did they wished to obtain from her? She didn't have anything valuable to give anymore except…

Xue Feng raised her right hand. A blue Sapphire ring with the figure of a phoenix rested on her ring finger. She finally remembered about the voice that was calling for her from inside of her. Her eyes were shaken as she panicked.

"THE VOICE! THERE IS A VOICE INSIDE OF ME!" Xue Feng screamed almost hysterically. She tried to move however her body was too weak to move.

Koutoku hold her shoulder. "Careful, Xue Feng. Your emotions are the trigger for 'she' to control your body." He called the Shimla healer to use their magic to calm Xue Feng down.

"Who is she?" Xue Feng asked as she started to calm down. "How can another creature be inside of me?"

"You're at the brink of death. The one that reside inside of you is the sole reason that you are still alive." Koutoku explained. "We have been looking all over for you. You're the last heir of Snow Phoenix clan.

"The Snow Phoenix clan?"

Koutoku nodded his head. "Before the time of the Kouga clan ruled Tenzan midland, the land was divided by many tribal clans. One of them was the Snow Phoenix clan. They are actually a Seer clan with ability to see rukh. Although unlike magician, they weren't able to use rukh to their benefit. However, Snow Phoenix clan was gifted with other ability which is able to purify the darkness inside rukh by singing to them."

"Purify dark rukh by singing? Are you crazy?" Xue Feng retorted.

"Don't you see? Don't you remember every time you sing, the world just seem to sing along with you."

Xue Feng eyes were shaken with realization. She suddenly remembered during the multiple times she sang. Ever since she was a child, she found passion in singing. She loved how the world seems to be more peaceful as she sang. There were various occasion that her singing helped people to let go of their anger and sadness. Is that the power that Koutoku was talking about?

"During the war of the tribe, Snow Phoenix clan was unable to survive and extinct. However, it is said that the last descendant of Snow Phoenix clan remain. No one would think that would be your great grandmother on your mother side, Xue Feng."

"If that's true than the Empress would have found out during the time I was in the palace." Xue Feng stated, not fully believed the new Kou emperor's words.

"You gift will only manifested when you reached the age of fifteen. Thank goodness that before your gift awaken, the fire incident occur…"

"Are you saying that it's a good thing that many people were massacre at that time?!" Xue Feng sharply cut Koutoku's words.

The new Kou emperor just exhaled deeply. "Everything happens for a reason, Xue Feng. And just because they were dead, doesn't mean they just ceased to exist. They are here with us. You can see it too now." He stated as he raised his right hand to the air. Xue Feng's eyes widen when she saw swarm of butterfly glow in white light circled across Koutoku.

One of the glowing butterfly touched Xue Feng's cheek. "This is…"

"Rukh…soul of the dead. The spirits of those who live before us." Koutoku stated as the swarm of butterfly shone in a brighter light.

 **-X-**

"What exactly is that 'Devil' or 'Voice'?" Kouen asked after he was transported back to the dark infinite space.

"Huh?" Xue Feng tinted her head a bit while looking at Kouen in confusion. Kouen exhaled as he looked at Xue Feng who had also changed clothes. This time, she was wearing a pink lotus robe with emerald green slash tied in her waist. Her hair was tied in braid, making her looked innocent and child-like.

"Ahh...that...she maybe selfish, cruel and evil but she was not that bad." Xue Feng answered as she laughed gleefully.

'Don't tell me that now her personalities are silly and immature?' Kouen stated in his heart as he tried not to look annoyed.

Xue Feng sighed as she played with her hair. "Your father and the late Queen Mother Jayathri had always been cryptic about 'her' identity. Even though 'she' talked to from time to time, I could not even guess who she is. 'She' is also adamant about keeping her identity a secret. I believe it was because they fear that the Empress will know about 'her'. The only thing I know that 'she' was a magician with a powerful magoi. 'Her' magoi level could rival a Magi." Xue Feng explained as she smiled continuously.

'She has magoi that could rival a Magi? Does it mean that 'she' was also a Magi?' Kouen thought.

"Aah…" Xue Feng raised her index figure as she remembered something. " _Shishou_ had told also that 'she' was used to be trapped in this Sapphire stone." she stated as she showed her right ring finger. "Seriously I don't know how 'she' can survive inside this stone for so long. From what I knew 'she' was entrapped in here for the one thousand years! The stone passed through many owners until the last one was Sage…"

"Sage?"

"The previous East Magi before Judar who was killed by Al-Thamen!" Xue Feng stated as she raised both of her hands.

Kouen widen his eyes. For years he had been trying to find information about the previous Magi before Judar. However, every scripture or books about her had vanished from the world. He bet that Al-Thamen had everything to do with that.

"Sage was unlike any other Magi. The Reim's Magi devoted herself to the Reim Empire while the Wandering Magi always trying to find a suitable king candidate for dungeons as he wandered around the world. However, Sage had a vision to not only produce a great king but also to resolve conflict from this world. It was from Sage that your father learned about Magi and rukh. To tell you the truth, Sage was also the previous leader of Nameless. Just like her predecessor, she was tasked to guard the Sapphire stone. For years, Sage had been keeping it safe until...Al-Thamen attacked her village."

Xue Feng inhaled for a while before she continued her story. "Al-Thamen took advantage of the people safety to weaken her and thus she was exhausted as she save her people. In the end, she met her end. However, before she died, she gave your father the Sapphire stones and tasked him to find the last Snow Phoenix clan. For some reason, the 'Voice' had been looking for a Seer gifted with the ability to purify rukh by singing. I guess it because she wishes to find a suitable body for her to control. As you can conclude, I was used by the Nameless as a container."

"Why? Isn't the Voice dangerous and evil?"

"I told you 'she' isn't evil. Well just a tiny bit evil." Xue Feng laughed for a while. "It just that 'she' is unpredictable thus is very difficult to control. However, 'she' also had one goal which aligned with the Nameless mission; 'she' wants to destroy Gyokuen, the leader of Al-Thamen. 'Her' power is asset that is too good to be left alone. So, _shishou_ decided to tricked 'her' by making a deal with her that if 'she' was able to corrupt you rukh then 'she' is free to do as she will. But if 'she' fails, 'she' shall do our bidding. The promise was spell bound using the stone as her entrapment. And also the Shimla magician forged the stone into a ring so that the promise was forever bind so long as the ring remains intact."

Xue Feng hopped around, as if she was hopping on stones in the river. A few moments latter she stopped hopping, as she spanned around to face Kouen. "With that in mind, I train and train to be able to use 'her' magoi without 'her 'manipulation. However, 'she' was always able to corrupt me. So, I decided that I need to asked _shishou_ to become my master in order to learn how to control her."

 **-X-**

Xue Feng walked through Kou's imperial palace. She was wearing the same garment as Judar's priestess to disguise herself. She had already gotten used of covering her scarred lower face with organza veil. After a month she received basic treatment in the Xue Mountain, she was already healed and was asked to come to the Kou palace by Koutoku.

'Asking me to come here without any other instruction...what exactly does his majesty thinking?' Xue Feng's complained in her heart. No word could describe how frightened she felt when she almost met Gyokuen as she went to the palace's garden. Thank goodness that the empress didn't dictate any suspicious from her.

Xue Feng hurried to go to Koutoku's royal chamber. As she went inside Koutoku's royal chamber, she found Koutoku was sipping tea calmly.

"Why in the world that you ask me to come here? Don't you know how hard for to come here while trying to avoid your wife?" Xue Feng asked, without caring to be polite towards the Kou's second emperor.

"But you're still able to bypass the palace's guards and also concealing your magoi from Gyoukuen's and Judar's magicians." Koutoku answered nonchalantly; didn't feeling hurt over Xue Feng's rude tone.

"Don't tell me...you're testing me?" Xue Feng's widen her eyes in shock.

"I need to know if you could handle the task that I'm about to ask you. Now that I have tested your ability, it's time for you to go to the Cursed Island."

Xue Feng was shocked to hear Koutoku's order. She only knew that the Cursed Island was a non-habitant island as it contain volcano mountain that although didn't remain active but had history of erupting three decades ago. "What do you mean by that?"

"I want you to go the Cursed Island and find the last remaining of Go royalty and kill them." Koutoku answered calmly. His face remained calm and stoic.

"Why...?" Xue Feng stammered, unable to find the right words to speak. How could Koutoku asked her to do something like that? How can he ask her, who was never picking up even a kitchen knife, to murder people?

"Wasn't you the one who want to be my disciple? To learn how to control that thing inside of you so that you can use it power. As a price for that, I want you accomplish this mission. Why are you hesitating? You can't do it? Not even for Hakuren?" Koutoku asked with challenging eyes.

Xue Feng bitted her lips. "Okay, I will do as you wish."

"If you go to the Bo An port, there will be a boat waiting for you. The boat will bring you to the Cursed Island. I want the head of the last heir of Go royalty. Only then I shall teach you how to use 'her' magoi without risking 'her' possessing you."

After receiving Koutoku's instruction, Xue Feng went to the Kou's royal tomb. Even if it was dangerous, she still wished to visit Prince Hakuren's grave. She put a white lotus bud on his grave as she tightened her resolution to avenge his untimely demise.

"Who are you?!" A voice of a girl caused Xue Feng to turn around in surprised. Xue Feng was shocked to see Princess Hakuei in front of her. She took hold of herself and acted as Judar's priestess as she bowed towards Hakuei.

However, Hakuei was not convinced as she asked, "Xue nee-san?" Hakuei could guess even with Xue Feng disguise.

Xue Feng sighed. If she kept denying, Hakuei could make more fuss about it. Luckily, the princess didn't come with any court ladies. Maybe she wanted privacy while visiting his brother grave. "Hakuei hime..." Xue Feng stated nonchalantly.

"How did you...? You've heal from your injury! I'm sorry for being unable to see you Xue nee. My lady mother..."

Xue Feng snapped at the mention of Gyokuen. "Forgive me, your highness. It's better if you don't address me informally anymore." She cut Hakuei words.

"But Xue nee..."

"Liu Xue Feng is dead from the fire incident. I'm now simply Xue Feng." Xue Feng stated coldly before leaving the graveyards. She believed that Hakuei wouldn't tell anyone about her existence. For now, she had a lot of things she need to do...

 **-X-**

Kouen was transported back to the dark infinite space without any notice. He felt dissatisfied as Xue Feng story was cut short. Why did Xue Feng transported him without finishing all her story?

 _"Revenge...isn't that the same thing that you wish now, Kouen ouji?"_ Xue Feng voice echoed through the infinite dark space. Kouen wasn't surprised to see Xue Feng's changed her clothes yet again. This time she was wearing a black midnight robe. Her lips curved a seductive smile.

 _"To think that that girl would bring your consciousness here, it's mean she was really desperate."_ The black Xue Feng stated as she grinned evilly.

"Are you the 'Devil'?" Kouen guessed.

The black Xue Feng laughed evilly. _"She still called me that? Oh well, that ungrateful girl, even after what I did to protect her life she still didn't appreciate anything..."_

"Who exactly are you?" Kouen asked solemnly.

 **-X-**

 **Chapter 1** **0:** **The Fateful Memories (Part 3-Final)**

"The full moon has occurred and yet Kouen ouji is still not regain his consciousness."

"Promise is a promise, right Mei nii-sama?" Kouha stated as he eyed towards Fang with murderous intent.

For the first time, Koumei bitted his lower lips. He never felt so indecisive in carrying punishing those who broke their promise with him before. However, why did he hesitate to do the same thing to Mei Hua?

"Mei nii-sama!"

"I..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 1** **0:** **The Fateful Memories (Part 3-Final)**

"Who exactly are you?" Kouen asked solemnly.

Again, the black Xue Feng smirked. _"I'm someone...to be exact a tool from those who desire power to change things."_

"It's the same as Djinn?" Kouen guessed.

 _"Oh no...you're deluding yourself if you think that your measly Djinn will help you to defeat that damn 'WOMAN'."_ The black Xue Feng said arrogantly.

"You mean, the Empress?" Kouen asked; raising his eyebrow.

The black Xue Feng was startled for awhile before she laughed. _"I kept forgetting her new identity. How about we make a deal, prince? If you destroy the ring that this girl is wearing, then I will help to defeat the Empress."_

"If I do that, what will happen to Xue Feng?"

The black Xue Feng just gave a meaningful smile.

 _"She will be possessed by you without be able to regain her consciousness."_ Kouen stated stoically.

The black Xue Feng came closer towards Kouen as she rubbed Kouen's chest. _"That's the price to be paid. In order to gain something, of course you need to sacrifice another thing."_ She said as she gave the most seductive smile ever. However, Kouen didn't felt shaken from her attitude and just remain compose as usual.

"You're hesitating, why?" The black Xue Feng raised her eyebrows; feeling annoyed from Kouen's rejection. "Don't tell me...that you like this girl?"

 _"Arggh!"_ The black Xue Feng's neck was gagged with an iron chain. Kouen was startled a bit to see all the four-coloured coded Xue Feng were standing in front of him. The red Xue Feng was holding the chain that gagged the black Xue Feng. Kouen stepped aside; he could guessed that the four Xue Feng were going to control the black Xue Feng.

 _"You wretched emotions!"_ The black Xue Feng cursed. _"You wouldn't be able to hold me much longer..."_

"Shut up, monster!" The red Xue Feng unleashed more chain as she gagged the black Xue Feng mouth with it. "As long as we are here. You could never control our body."

"Ready?" The red Xue Feng asked her other companion. The blue, gray and pink Xue Feng nodded in agreement.

"Memories of anger bring forth the chain of fire!" The red Xue Feng shouted as her chain glow in red flaming light. Her chain tied black Xue Feng left hand.

"Memories sadness bring forth the chain of ice!" The blue Xue Feng shouted as her chain glow in icy blue light. Her chain tied black Xue Feng right hand.

"Memories of fear bring forth the chain of storm!" The grey Xue Feng shouted as her chain glow in grayish light. Her chain tied black Xue Feng left leg.

"Memories of happiness bring foth the chain of nature!" The pink Xue Feng shouted as her chain glow in mix of pinkish green light. Her chain tied black Xue Feng right leg.

The black Xue Feng couldn't do anything but cursing and cursing as she was pulled in a door that emerged out of nowhere.

"You're all Xue Feng emotion." Kouen stated; after all the commotion was over. The blue, red, gray and pink Xue Fengs were all giving smile as they marveled on how the First Imperial Prince of Kou was able to act calm inspite the bizzare situation that occured right now.

"To be exact we are Xue Feng's prime emotion; sadness, fear, anger and happiness." Another voice of Xue Feng could be heard out of nowhere. Another Xue Feng emerged; wearing a pure white robe with a hood. Her robe was decorated with silver emblem. She appeared to be the leader of all the four other Xue Fengs who stepped aside so that the white Xue Feng could stand at the center. Not long after that, the other four Xue Feng combined themselves with the white Xue Feng; leaving her alone with Kouen.

"As you know, Xue Feng's emotion is one of the way that the 'Voice' could be able to posses her. So, as a precaution, we are taken from her soul. We are also act as the 'Voice' entrapment seal. However, to maintain four strong emotion in just one magical item require a lot of magoi..." The white Xue Feng said with a bit of sad tone from her voice. She appeared to be thinking about something before pushing it out of her mind. "So if Xue Feng exert in using her magoi, the 'Voice' entrapment will loosen just like what you see before."

"Then, why did you use this way to tell me the truth?" Kouen asked. 'What is because...'

"Yes, you're highness." The white Xue Feng answered; as if she knew what in Kouen's mind. "This is the only way for us to tell you the truth. Al-Thamen has eyes and ears everywhere. Which is why, becareful in finding a way to tell this truth to your brothers and retainer, ouji."

The white Xue Feng looked up into the dark infinite space. "The full moon has already occured. It's time for us to go back to our respective body." Her scarred right cheek glow again to form an emblem of blue pheonix.

The blue light started to shine brightly and brightly until the light enveloped the dark space. Kouen was startled at first but remain calm as he knew that he will be going back to his body. The revelation about Xue Feng's and a bit of his father's past gave him a need to digest and decided what he susposed to do next. For the sake of his family, his people and also his father!

 **-X-**

"The full moon has occurred and yet Kouen ouji is still not regain his consciousness."

"Promise is a promise, right Mei nii-sama?" Kouha stated as he eyed towards Fang with murderous intent.

For the first time, Koumei bitted his lower lips. He never felt so indecisive in carrying punishing those who broke their promise with him before. However, why did he hesitate to do the same thing to Mei Hua?

"Mei nii-sama!"

"I..."

Xue Feng's ring began to shine with a blue light. The light then separated into two light; one with a shaped of icy blue sphere while another was also a sphere with the colour of the blazing red fire. The two light ball float in the air. The blue light ball penetrated through Xue Feng's body while the red light sphere penetrated through Kouen's body.

Both Xue Feng and Kouen instantly woke up. They were breathing hardly as if they had just endured a harsh environment. Kouen's younger brothers and his retainer were all cheered in relief as their leader regain his consciences.

However, the celebration was cut short when Gin Gaku pointed his sword towards Xue Feng. He was angry with the fact that Xue Feng was playing trick with his master. Even if Kouen was able to come back safely, Xue Feng must be punished by death.

"Halt!" Kouen stated, half screaming. "Release Mei Hua and Xiao Fang!"

"Kouen ouji!"

"En nii-sama!"

His retainer and Kouha protested.

"IT'S AN ORDER!" Kouen commanded as loud as anyone could hear. Gin Gaku released an angry hiss before he lowered his sword. He glared at Xue Feng who remained collective and calm.

Koumei and Kouha were shown to be following their older brother instruction. Koumei stood silently as he gave an awkward glare towards Mei Hua. While Kouha remained grumpy and untrusting towards Fang. Fang was also glared angrily towards the third prince. They were almost ready to fight before Xue Feng and Kouen ordered them to stop.

"Then, tell us what exactly happen, En nii-sama?" Kouha asked, curiously.

"I will 'write' to both of you. But for the time being, Bailian people aren't to be harmed. They shall remained as our helper as was requested of the emperor." Kouen ended his command.

Xue Feng stared at Mei Hua and Fang with a meaningful looked. Both of them nodded as they were able to understand Xue Feng's signal. Xue Feng was asking them to do as they had planned before they separated.

 **-X-**

Xue Feng looked far away to the endless dark sea from the Kou's imperial army ship platform. After all the commotion, she was permitted by Kouen to see her subordinates. It didn't take her a long time to explain to them what had happen; granted that they were unconscious all the time. Even before they depart for Kou, she already explained to them that this event might happen. The one with complains were Fang and Mei Hua as they had experienced tortured first hand from Kouha and Koumei themselves. She didn't worry much about Fang; that girl always expressed her feeling. However Mei Hua...they might need to have deeper conversation when she arrived at Balbadd.

She inhaled; smelling the salt from the sea breeze. 'At least, I have accomplished one of my missions. Now that Kouen ouji know about Bailian's true mission, will he abandon his plan to gain power by subjugation? '

As Xue Feng's mind wandered aimlessly, a shadow lurked behind her. "Did you finish writing letter to your brothers, your highness?" She said as she turned to face the 'shadow'. She saw Kouen was standing; wearing a casual version of a white robe tied with simple white sash. Another one of more colourful robe was left hanged on both of his shoulder; served as jacket.

"They are surprise but they believe the story." Kouen answered solemnly. Kouen face remained stoic but his eyes were shaken a bit. Xue Feng's lips curved; this prince was still the same as ever. She also marvelled the fact that she was able to read his mind easily.

"Feeling vexed aren't you? The father that you think has changed because greed actually was still the same as before."

Kouen tried to hide his surprised but Xue Feng's smirked caused him to exhale in desperation. How can this woman able to read his emotion so easily?

"I would also feel the same thing. After all this years hating your father only to find out that he was hurting you because he wishes to protect his children from any danger." Xue Feng said in calm but teasing tone as Kouen hugged his body, refuse to give respond that will satisfy the Snow Phoenix.

"Okay, I will stop now. I'm not going to be a busybody who poke nose to someone else business." Xue Feng decided to put a stop on teasing the First Imperial Prince of the Kou Kingdom. She knew that Kouen's retainers were fuming with anger to see her treating the prince in a very 'rude' manner. However, they weren't able to do anything as they were asked to maintain their distance fifty feet away from the prince in order to give him privacy. "However I'm intrigues to know your resolution now that you have now the truth."

"My resolution stand firm. Gyokuen power lies in the very deep root of the Kou authority, the Kou palace. The only way to stop her is by building Kou military power in another land far from her reach starting with Balbadd."

Xue Feng's smiled bitterly. 'Why am I even surprised?'

"Very well, prince. If that is what you desire. However you must remember that the Bailian mission is not to fund or assist in war and conflict but to prevent those from happen. Even if it happens, our job is minimising the casualty. Which is why, our next stop is Balbadd. We shall aid Kou army in other to minimise the casualty of YOUR action. Other than that, we owe you nothing!" Xue Feng stated her resolution firmly before leaving Kouen alone.

'Very well, if that is what you desire as well, Snow Phoenix.' Kouen looked to the north where as the dawn start to break. 'You have made your decision to sacrifice everything in order to protect your children and kingdom, then I shall also sacrifice everything in order protect your wish, father. Although, I have to walk on a bloody path in order to achieve that.'

 **-X-**

As the night grew darker and darker, the palace of the Kou kingdom looked as if it was guarded by a mystical and frightening shadow. Shadow of people wearing black robes and covering their faces with masks and veil flocked at the front garden of the throne room. All of them appeared to illuminate dark terrifying aura from black butterfly-like rukh.

Ren Gyokuen stood in the centre of them, looking grim as her black eye pupils changed to red and her white eye pupils changed to black. She was holding a crescent moon shaped staff.

"Are you sure about this?" A veiled woman wearing white and purple dress with a matching colour head cover asked. She was holding a tall sceptre with an oval shaped dome at the end. "Don't you think this is just Judar's scheme?"

"THERE MUST BE NO ERROR IN OUR PLAN! I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING DISRUPT THE SEED THAT WE HAD PLANTED FOR ONE THOUSAND YEAR!" Gyokuen screamed furiously. Her maniac attitude resurfaced again causing the veiled woman to shut her mouth.

The veiled woman decided not to argue with Gyokuen anymore. She knew very well that the Kou Empress's word was absolute and couldn't be challenge by anyone in Al-Thamen. The empress held the most power in term of magic and strength than any of them.

People of Al-Thamen started to focus as they repeated a chant. Every time they repeated the chant, the environment that surrounded them changed. From summer season to spring season. From spring season to autumn season. From autumn season to winter season. The season kept changing and changing until the fortieth time - the winter season when the fire incident that was staged by Al-Thamen occurred. The chant that Al-Thamen kept repeating is a spell that could project the event that occurred at a particular place in a specific time!

Fire which surrounded the palace. The sound of people screaming and the pile of lifeless bodies on the bloody floor. Gyokuen smirked as she recalled the sensation that she felt when she felt many black rukh accumulated the palace of Kou at that time. Despair...hatred...unfairness...all of those negative emotions that became the fuel of the 'black storm'. However, it was not enough to create a massive black storm that will purify the disgusting light of this world's destiny.

"It's that girl." One of Al-Thamen priest remarked. Gyokuen looked at the projected image of a teenage Xue Feng ran toward Prince Hakuren room. They saw how the fire enveloped the room and how Xue Feng unable to escape. How she was lying on the ground helplessly waiting for death to come until...until a dim of blue light appeared out of nowhere and enveloped Xue Feng's almost lifeless body before it penetrated through her.

"Imp...impossible..." The veiled woman was shocked by the revelation. She knew very well the identity of the blue light. She also knew that Gyokuen wouldn't be pleased by this knowledge. "How can 'she'...wasn't 'she' supposed to be dead one thousand year ago?"

Gyokuen lowered her head as she stood silent for a few minute. Then, she laughed amusingly before the laugh sounded maniacally. "HAHAHA...as I thought, that cunning 'woman' was able to cheat death!"

The veiled woman looked at Gyokuen who trembled with anger and shock. "Aren't you able to sense 'her' when that girl was in this palace?"

"The ring...That girl was wearing a Sapphire stone ring with an emblem of a phoenix. Looks like 'she' was trapped inside that ring stone! Their souls aren't synchronized yet." Gyokuen stated seriously. Her eyes were full of murderous intent. "We must eliminate that Xue Feng girl before 'she' can possessed her body!"

 **-X-**

 **Chapter 11: Earnest Wish**

"What?" Mei Hua asked in annoyance as Xue Feng smiled teasingly toward her best friend.

"I don't think that your face indicate that you're fine,'Mei'." Xue Feng answered teasingly.

"Don't bother me, Xue." Mei Hua said as she continued her work.

"No witty or sacrasm remark? Aren't you an expert in hiding your feeling, Mei...?" Xue Feng refused to stop as this is the first time Mei Hua lost her temper towards a certain red hair prince.

"Stop it or else..." Mei Hua glared at Xue Feng. Her patience was running dried.

As Xue Feng tried to tease her friend again, something caught her eyes. Her eyes widened to see a foreign object like crystal ball was threw into the room.

"Code yellow!" She screamed as she saw flames shooting coming towards her. A loud and destructive noise could be heard as one of the Kou hospital room in Balbadd exploded.

 **-X-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings to all my beloved reader. It's been almost a month since I had update the last chapter. Like I said before my computer broke down. I'm currently waiting for my paycheck to buy the new ones. In the meantime, please accept this new chapter.**

 **Read & Comment ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Earnest Wish**

Balbadd's sky slowly turned bluish as a trace of sunlight could be spotted from the east. The wind continuously blew coldly from the sea bringing the aroma of salt to the people who readied to begin their daily routine.

From the top of the roof of Bailian Trading House's Branch in Balbadd, a figure was seen sitting in a yoga pose. Sweat beads from her forehead were the evidence of the mental burden that she had to let go in order to embrace peace and inner tranquillity. Her eyes were closed to gain more concentration as she cut down herself from the world.

"I'm trying to meditate here. I can't concentrate if some prince keeps stalking me." Xue Feng as she opened her eyes. Her eyes rested on Kouen who came with Koumei and their retainer.

"Who did you accuse of stalking, woman?" Kin Gaku exclaimed angrily.

Xue Feng rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Geez, someone just can't take a joke lightly." She said as she gave an eyes signal towards her subordinates. One of them wiped the sweat in her face before changing the veil that was covering her lower face with the new clean one. Xue Feng didn't even flinch when her scarred face was shown for a few seconds to the princes and their retainers. For her, it was nothing and she believed that Kouen and Koumei weren't the kind of person who would be surprised by her condition.

"To what reason do you visit me, your highness?" Xue Feng invited Kouen and Koumei to sit at chair prepared by her people. She signalled one of her worker to go down and fetch some drinks and breakfast for the three of them. "I thought that you're busy counting the resources that Balbadd had left."

"With Koumei, all I had to do is just reading the report that he made. Thanks to Ahmad's bizarre management, almost all of royal treasury were spent." Kouen stated.

Xue Feng sighed. "It's been almost five years since I came here. It hard to see the country that claimed to be the trading centre of the world regressed into this kind of state. The late King Rashid would be sad to see this. "

"You even know the former king of Balbadd?" Koumei asked; trying to mask his disbelief. First it was his father, then Prince Raja and now, the late Balbadd King. Is there any more royalty in the world that the Snow Phoenix didn't know?

"Of course. How can I get to build Bailian's branch trading house in Balbadd without his approval? Do you know it took almost three months for me to persuade him?" Xue Feng explained. "Well, he did take trading seriously. He knew that the only way that his country could survive while having infertile land for agriculture is by strengthening its trading and maritime activities. Sadly, during the event that contributed to his death, I'm busy at Kou trying to take down those thugs from Bo An port. While the officials were busy collecting taxes to fund Kou military campaign."

"Why you…" Kin Gaku almost throwing a tantrum if it was Kokuton Shuu prevented it. Xue Feng just flashed a smile as she knew that Kin Gaku wouldn't be able to do anything towards her.

"Greetings, your highness." Mei Hua greeted as she brought a tray of teapot and tea cups. The other worker was carrying a tray of breakfast. Only a fool couldn't notice Mei Hua distant and cold demeanour towards Koumei.

"Ah, just the person I need. Come let have a breakfast together." Xue Feng invited Mei Hua; causing her and Koumei to share an awkward glare. Xue Feng knew that the two of them hadn't been talking for days.

"I had eaten." Mei Hua gently refused.

"Don't lie. You had been burning midnight oil at the hospital every day. I can't have my right hand woman get sick. Sit down." Xue Feng insisted.

Mei Hua had no other option than to sit beside Koumei.

"I would say that Prince Koumei have done well revising the plan to control the Balbadd. Five years contract of slave and then they're free. Seem reasonable enough."

Xue Feng words caused Mei Hua to let out a soft but bitter laugh.

"But you have another thought. Was it too cruel?" Koumei asked; feeling dejected towards Mei Hua reaction.

Mei Hua gritted her teeth before faking a smile. "Of course not. I understand Prince Koumei idea. By making them a slave, you're able to control them much easier. It will also help in forcing them to adapt the idea that they're a Kou now. However, you need to be careful with your method, your highness. Unlike women, men are much more stubborn and egoist. Their prides keep blinding their eyes from seeing the truth."

"What exactly is the truth?" Koumei asked. His usually lazy eyes turned fiery with anger.

"The truth is that their lives are in stake here. They don't care what kind of good reason that we have. They see us usurper. Not to mention stripping their freedom and identity. We're the villain here. If you kept trying to force them to accept without understanding their pain, they will retaliate!" Mei Hua stated with fiery eyes. Her sudden temper surprised everyone as this was the first time Mei Hua ever spoke so 'rudely' towards the upper rank of authority.

Mei Hua then realised her unintentional burst. She gave a deep bow of apologies before went down to begin her work. Xue Feng and Kouen stared with one another before shifting their gaze towards Koumei who also trying to calm himself

"And I thought I was the one with a blunt mouth." Xue Feng smirked.

 **-X-**

Inside the Bailian's branch quarter which built in the heart of Balbadd's trading port, Bailian worker who had been trained as healers were seen busy attending patients whom mostly were Balbadd's people. They wore green robe in Kou style which indicated their newly slaves' identity.

Under Xue Feng instruction, Mei Hua and her people renovate Bailian's branch quarter into a makeshift hospital specially to attend the Balbadd people for free. At first, Balbadd people were sceptical about going there. However, as the slave had nowhere to seek their medical need except Bailian, they reluctantly went there. After a month, the Bailian's branch quarter in Balbadd was officially known as the Bailian Kou Public Hospital.

"Mei Hua," Xue Feng walked closer towards her best friend who was busy attending her patient. Mei Hua grumpily sighed as she went to the medical storage supplies.

"What?" Mei Hua asked in annoyance as Xue Feng smiled teasingly toward her best friend. "I said that I'm fine, Xue."

"I don't think that your face indicate that you're fine, Mei." Xue Feng answered teasingly. "If it's about Prince Koumei…"

"Don't bother me, Xue." Mei Hua said as she arranging bandage and medicine to a metal tray. "I don't wish to talk about anything that…Prince Koumei!"

"Tsk, tsk, aren't you supposed to be an expert in hiding your feeling, Mei...?" Xue Feng refused to stop as this is the first time Mei Hua lost her temper towards a certain red hair prince.

"Stop it or else..." Mei Hua glared at Xue Feng. Her patience was running dried.

"You have a patient, Mei." Xue Feng exclaimed with a bit more serious tone. Mei Hua widened her eyes. She didn't realise that they already arrived at the diagnosis room. Mei Hua turned her body to face her patient. Her eyes widened again; this time with shocked and stunned face.

"What's…your name?" Mei Hua asked; trying to calm herself. The patient was a Balbadd's pregnant woman who came with her husband.

"Zaynab." The tall woman with dreadlocks answered. She had piercings on her ears, and on her bottom lips. "This is my husband, Hassan." She pointed at her tall, dark skinned husband, with dreadlock and an eye patch. He also had thick lips, a goatee, and had piercings in his ears and on his nose.

"Please, lay down." Mei Hua ordered. As Zaynab lay on the bed, Mei Hua proceeded examining her. Her face looked pale as her hand felt as cold as an ice.

"Is there anything wrong with the baby, doctor?" Hassan asked in a worried tone. Judging by Mei Hua's expression, he thought that something bad had happen to his unborn child.

"No, no, no," Mei Hua firmly answered as she wiped her cold sweats. "Forgive me. I'm not too well today." She gave a pale smile. "There is nothing wrong with your child even the mother is in a very good condition. From my calculation you're due for labor in about one week or so. It would be wise if you refrain from going out of house. I will ask your master to grant you leave, okay?"

"Thank you, doctor." Hassan and Zaynab said in unison.

Mei Hua sat at her chair, feeling suffocated. Xue Feng came and massaged her shoulder. "Now, are you ready to talk?"

"What's there to talk? The thing is…"

"The thing is I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Xue Feng said. "Yes, maybe I predicted that Prince Kouen would be doing unexpected interrogation towards me but I never predicted that he would use that particular 'poison'…" Xue Feng's stopped talking as she saw Mei Hua's face darkened at the mentioned of the poison.

"It wasn't your fault, Xue."

"It wasn't Prince Koumei's fault either." Xue Feng stated in monotone. "He didn't know…"

"Even so," Mei Hua gripped her own hand. "To use that despicable way in other to achieve what he want, how can I forgive him?"

As Xue Feng tried to comfort her friend again, something caught her eyes. Her eyes widened to see a foreign object like crystal ball was threw into the room.

"Code yellow!" She screamed as she saw flames shooting coming towards her. A loud and destructive noise could be heard as one of the Bailian Kou Public Hospital's room exploded.

 **-X-**

"What happens?" Koumei asked after he hastily ran towards Kouen. He was shocked to hear a loud explosion from the Bailian Kou Public Hospital. They and their retainers stood just in front of the Bailian Kou Public Hospital which was now surrounded by Kou army.

"The hospital had been attacked by terrorist." Kouen answered stoically. His eyes showed a bit mixture of shock and worry. He watched as his soldier took a battle stand as they wait for his further instruction.

'What?' Koumei face darkened.

"How did they have the weapon to do the attack? We already stopped any means of transportation and distribution?" Shou En asked.

"It could be that they had helped to smuggle to weapon from the outside." Koumei stated.

"Did your highness mean…."

They all stood silent as one name muttered in each of their hearts.

' **AL-THAMEN**!"

A few moment later, three men came out of the hospital. They were holding dark metal vessels. "We're the Balbadd liberation army. We demand that Kou get out from our country now."

"Your highness let us crush those insolent slaves." Kin Gaku exclaimed.

"But what about Bailian's people? Not to mention that Lady Xue Feng and Mei Hua are also inside of the building as we speak." Kokuton Shuu stated.

Koumei and Kouen stared at each other. For the first time, their enemy had the upper hand. For the first time, they had someone that they wouldn't forgive themselves if anything happened to that someone!

 **-X-**

Mei Hua opened her eyes as she felt a sudden pain in her back. She then realised that Xue Feng was kicking her back to wake her up. "Xue!" She said; half screaming.

Xue Feng shook her head to signal Mei Hua to lower her voice. Mei Hua looked toward her surroundings. The dusty air surrounded the place as she could see one of the wall destroyed.

"It's okay, the hospital wasn't collapsed." Xue Feng assured her. "Thank goodness that we had already installed the force field to minimise the hospital explosion."

"But it doesn't stop them from entering this building. Many of the stranded are wounded. Not to mention we were tied...again..." Mei Hua sighed as she scanned the hall of the lower floor of the building. They and all Bailian worker were chained in one corner; surrounded by Balbadd slave who happened to be armoured with dark metal vessel. While a few Balbadd slave were gathered in one corner however without any chain

"How the situation?" Xue Feng asked one of her subordinate, Lai. Without the Balbadd terrorist knowing, Lai was actually wearing a magical contact lenses which allowed him to see from far away and even could penetrate through the brick and wall of the buildings.

"Negative. This building is surrounded by them from all level. I recognize most of them were disguising themselves as patient. I could also see that Prince Kouen's army at the front of the building but they are not making any action. I believe they're being cautious about our safety." Lai answered.

Xue Feng smirked. 'Kouen is worried about Bailian's people safety? Well, that's the first.' She knew if it was the old Kouen, he would never hesitate to sacrifice a few lives if it could minimise the loss.

"What are we going to do, mistress?" Lai asked.

"What's important now is to make sure that everyone come out alive especially the Balbadd slave that don't involve with the terrorist." Xue Feng said. "Let's proceed with the 'initiative' plan, shall we..."

"Shut up, Kou!" One of the Balbadd terrorist came toward Xue Feng and her people as he caught them whispering with another.

Xue Feng smirked as she asked, "Who is this fool?"

"One of the salve, I presume." Mei Hua answered.

"Arghh!" Xue Feng's and Mei Hua's hair were pulled as they were forced to stand up by two of the Kou terrorist.

"The only reason why you're alive is because you were Kouen and Koumei woman!" One of the terrorist screamed. His claim caused Xue Feng and Mei Hua to widen their eyes while all Bailian people sweat dropped.

Xue Feng and Mei Hua burst to laugh as hard as they could.

"Where do you get that kind of idea?" Xue Feng asked with a smirk.

"Don't play with me. Everyone could see how close you two were with the princes." One of the terrorist claimed although his tone sounded flustered and embarrassed.

"And so... you think the prince will do to your bidding because of us. I don't think so." Xue Feng said.

"A selfish person like them. We're only pawns or tools. You're wasting your time." Mei Hua added.

"Why you..." The terrorist that was holding Mei Hua was going to hit her.

Actually this is the moment that Xue Feng and her people had been waiting for. As soon as the terrorist started to strike, they would proceed with their 'initiative' plan. However, before they could do it.

"Arggh!"

 **-X-**

The sound of a woman screamed in pain halt their plan to escape. One of the terrorist when to the corner where the innocent Balbadd slaves were held.

"What's going on?" He asked toward them rudely. He looked towards the woman with a black dreadlock who was sweating and grimaced in pain.

"She is having a contraction. She is going into labour soon." The husband of the woman answered. Xue Feng and Mei Hua recognize the two of them which were Zaynab and Hassan. Xue Feng gritted her teeth as she signalled his people to lay low for a while.

"Let us save her!" Xue Feng said in firmly voice. "Mei, you need to attend her."

Mei Hua face turned to shock. "What? You know that I can't do that!"

"We had no time Mei. The longer that we wait she will lose more blood. By then she and the baby will not make it!" Xue Feng argued.

"Shut up! I said nobody moves!" The terrorist screamed.

Xue Feng bit her lips before she screamed as she could. "I WILL NOT!"

"You said that you are doing this for your people! You want to free your country from the usurpers. And then, for this grant cause of your, does a puny life of her and her baby mean nothing?! If that so than you are nothing but a thug! Not a hero!" Xue Feng stated fiercely. "You can kill me now and let the woman died to. But your people will never see you in the same light again."

Xue Feng words caused the terrorist to think for a second. After all, they could sense angry aura from the innocent Balbadd group. They could tell that what Xue Feng said was right. If the woman died in this place then, their cause would be considered selfish and only for themselves.

"Okay, fine! You're a doctor, right?" The terrorist leader threw untied Mei Hua to the ground. "Then, help that woman to give birth."

"Alone? But I need help from my assistance..." Mei Hua tried to argue but she was shut down with a sword in her neck.

"Are you going to save her or do you wishes to die right now?"

Mei Hua looked at Xue Feng in exasperation. Xue Feng gave her a nod as a signal for her to do whatever the terrorist said for now.

Mei Hua tried to calm herself as she could felt her whole body shaking. For some reason she looked pale and frightened.

"What are you waiting for?!" The terrorist asked impatiently.

Mei Hua opened her eyes as she tied her hair. "I need a clean bed and a basin with hot water. Also my medical equipment, now!" She said with a more determine voice.

 **-X-**

It's been three hours since Bailian Kou Public Hospital was attack by Balbadd terrorist. Mei Hua and Zaynab were taken to one of the operation room for the labour. Hassan was also given permission to assist Mei Hua. Mei Hua checked Zaynab condition. "Zaynab, listen to me. You're ready for your contraction. I want you to push as hard as you can in the count of three! One...two...three...!"

"Argghh!" Zaynab screamed as she pushed as hard as she can.

"Again!" Mei Hua ordered.

"Argghh!"

Mei Hua looked grim as she realised that the baby head was too big to be push out. 'I need to get the baby out or she will lose more blood."

"What? What's going on?" One of the terrorist asked impatiently.

"The baby head is too big. I need to cut her abdomen opened in order to bring the baby out safely." Mei Hua explained.

"What? Are you crazy?!" Hassan argued. He never ever heard about cutting someone stomach in order to bring the baby out!

"I know that this is your first hearing about this. But my medical team had been studying of how to cut people body so that we can treat internal injuries or cut out growth. The operation is risky but if we wait much longer then the baby will die out of suffocation while the mother will also die for losing a lot of blood." Mei Hua explained urgently.

"Then, you do it!" The terrorist ordered.

Mei Hua shook her head in fear. "Wait, I'm not an expert on this. Please, untie my assistant, Lian Ling. She's the expert in being midwife..."

"Are you kidding me?!" The terrorist screamed. "Do you think that I would let you plan an escape with her? You're a healer! Of course, you can do it."

"But!"

"Time is running out, Kou! Do you wish for them to die in your hands?" The terrorist said as he smirked evilly.

Mei Hua gritted her teeth. She didn't like the sound of what the terrorist said. It as if he didn't want the baby to be born.

"Healer, please!" Hassan pleaded to Mei Hua to do anything to save his wife and unborn baby.

"Heat a small knife with fire from the oil lamp." Mei Hua ordered. She then gave Zaynab drank a potion that would made her felt drowsy and now. Hassan gave her the heated knife. With a shaking hand, she proceeded to carefully cut open Zaynab's abdomen and uterus.

After a few hours later, Mei Hua safely pulled out a healthy baby boy. The baby cried echoed through the whole room.

"It's…it's a boy." Mei Hua said as she chuckled. She was so happy that she was able to deliver the baby safely into this.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Hassan said; couldn't contain his happiness. However their happiness was cut short when one of the terrorist took the baby by force.

"Wait, what're you doing?" Mei Hua asked.

"If I want my people to obey me, I need a reason, right. So they must feel angry if they now that the newly born baby was killed by you, Kou woman." The terrorist explained.

"Are you crazy?" Hassan asked, in fear and disbelieve that his people could resort into that despicable idea.

"Everything is for the sake of Balbadd's freedom." The terrorist said as he ready to bury a knife on the baby body.

"No!"

In an instant, the terrorist body succumbed to the ground as blood splattered everywhere. Mei Hua quickly took the baby from the terrorist grasp as she saw an arrow buried in his back. The other terrorist were attacked by arrows which came out of nowhere. The remaining terrorist panicked and tried to attack them but Hassan acted first by throwing the knife used in the operation to the man throat.

"You traitor...you kill your own people." That terrorist said before he died.

"Don't feel sorry for him, Hassan." Xue Feng came out of her hiding with three of her worker. Actually, she use invisibility magical item to cloak her and her people. "Those who don't value the life of innocent aren't worthy to be saved."

"Well said, Snow Phoenix." Kouen came in with Koumei.

"Prince Kouen… Prince Koumei…" Mei Hua was shocked to see them.

"They got the metal bird that I released before the explosion. Inside the metal bird is the map of our underground route. So they followed it and ambush while you are taken into this room." Xue Feng then did the unthinkable; she hugged Mei Hua as tightly as she can. "You did a good job, Mei.

 **-X-**

After the situation began to stabilise, all of the hostage were treated by uninjured Bailian's healer. While Kouen army had already apprehend all the terrorist into the dungeon before they decided the suitable punishment for them. In one of the tent outside of quarter-destroyed Bailian Kou Public Hospital, Mei Hua was seen stitching Xue Feng left palm. She also received a treatment on her head. However, she stubbornly wanted to attend Xue Feng as she was her personal doctor.

"Miss Mei Hua…" Mei Hua finished her stitched before turning around to find Hassan came with Zaynab. Zaynab was sitting on a wooden wheelchair; carrying their newly born child. "Thank you so much for saving my son." Zaynab said.

"No, it's nothing, actually." Mei Hua answered awkwardly. She obviously felt uneasy to receive their gratitude.

"How can you say it's nothing? If it wasn't because of you then, maybe I wouldn't be able to hold my son alive." Zaynab said in a grateful tone as she grabbed Mei Hua hand. This caused Mei Hua to feel more uncomfortable but she tried to act as calm as she can.

"Will you grant us a name for our child?" Hassan asked.

"…Me?!" Mei Hua was shocked. "I don't think that is appropriate."

"Please, you're our child saviour." Zaynab pleaded, unable to detect Mei Hua restless face.

Xue Feng, who heard the whole conversation, patted Mei Hua's shoulder. "It's not nice to turn down their request Mei."

Mei Hua lowered her face as she thought hard about the suitable name for the newly born baby boy. "What about Zassan?"

"Zassan?" Hassan and Zaynab were a bit confused to hear the unique name that they never heard before.

"Well, it's a mixture of your name and your husband. Is that okay?" Mei Hua explained.

"I like it." Zaynab smiled in happiness as she patted her son soft head. "For now on, we'll call you Zassan." The happily Balbadd couple then took their leave.

"I'll check the other patient." Mei Hua said as she also took her leave.

'That stubborn girl. What would it take for her to open her heart? Maybe, she needs some 'red haired' assistance…' Xue Feng thought as she stood up. Thank goodness that everything ended with minimal casualty. She secretly felt relieved that Kouen decided to only imprison the Balbadd terrorist who were involve in that incident. After all, it would not do them any good if Kouen decided to deal with iron fist.

"Are you okay?"

Xue Feng raised her eyebrows as she stared at Kouen who was standing beside her. She couldn't believe that she heard Kouen, the First Imperial Prince of Kou asking about her condition!

"Need to prepare if you faint again." Kouen stated stoically as he hugged his body.

Xue Feng gave a sardonic smile. "It wasn't me that you need to be worried about. Nevertheless, you're not the one that she need."

Kouen took turn to raise his eyebrows; didn't understand her words.

"Usually, Mei Hua likes to walk across the seashore when she felt sad or restless. Maybe she will go for a walk tonight. Well, one can hope." Xue Feng said as loud as she could before walking away.

Kouen gave a little smirk as he came to understand what Xue Feng was implying. He could sense Koumei presence in a nearby tent; clearly 'overheard' Xue Feng statement.

'That sly woman.' Kouen stated in his heart.

 **-X-**

Mei Hua strolled across the seashore. She wished to clear her mind especially after what happen today. Even if she took some rest and sleep, she would only be awakened by a nightmare. A nightmare of her past.

For some reason, she envied Zassan who was born for about six hours ago. His parent was willing to die for sake of their children. They were even willing to sacrifice their freedom and identity so that their child could start a new leaf. Their earnest wish lived on to the child heart and soul.

What about her? Did she live because of her parent's sacrifice? 'No…' Mei Hua smirked bitterly. They only saw her as a tool to climb the ladder of Gai society. Ever since she was sold to the Gai royalty, she never saw them anymore. Especially after Gai fallen into Kou submission, she was sold as a slave and she believed that they would already die from the war.

"Mei Hua..."

Mei Hua raised her head as she saw Koumei in front of her. The Second Imperial Prince of Kou was alone without a guard. The metal vessel fan that never left his grasp was securely tied in his waist sash. Koumei looked into her eyes as if he was waiting for her to say something. To say what was really in her mind.

"Do you know?" Mei Hua turned her body. She wasn't brave enough to face Koumei while speaking the truth about her past. "Ever since I was born, I was sold to the Gai's royalty in order to be trained to become Gai's royal medicine specialist in poison. I was called a genius that could create a poison that could force people to tell the truth. Do you know what kind of poison is that?"

"Red Frog Egg's Poison?" Koumei answered, his voice tone shown a little bit of disbelieved. "There was no record about you as the creator of the poison."

"Of course not. Gai society used patron system. Everything that was created under the fund of a patron would record the patron name as the creator. They believed it was their credit as they gave the money and resources to create it. And I was only a mere servant loyal to the Gai. I believe that everything that I do was for the sake of Gai as I was the Gai's children. Until..." Mei Hua voice was shaken as her tears began to fall from her cheek.

"There was this one time; I came across the investigation division. I saw by myself how they questioned a pregnant royal concubine accuse of adultery. I watched as the Red Frog's Poison weaken her and devour her body until she confesses that the child was not royalty. I tried to save her and her baby with everything that I can but I...but I...I failed..." Mei Hua hands was shaking a lot as she remembered the blood was covered her hand as the concubine drew her last breath.

"She died. Her unborn child also died. And many more whom I didn't even know their names. It was all because of me. Tell me, does someone like me deserved to stay alive?!" Mei Hua asked.

"Yes." Koumei said without a doubt. Mei Hua eyes widened by his statement.

"My hands were not clean too. These hands are soaking with the blood stains of my people who sacrifice themselves so that they could achieve my ambition. There were also bloods of my enemies that I kill in the name of righteous. While the truth is I was just eliminating the obstacle of my goal. That's how I see my enemy. They're not humans anymore but obstacles, only obstacles. Even so..." Koumei move closer towards Mei Hua as he caressed her damp cheek. "I still believe that I deserve to live. I had to, because I still have a wish that I need to make it come true. And I believe that you have your own wish to, right?"

"I wish for my sins to be forgiven and to never let the same things happen again." Mei Hua said.

"Then live in order to achieve that wish, will you?" Koumei said as he flashed his first genuine smile towards Mei Hua. The smile that was never seen by his family or his people. The smile that died as his mother died two decade ago.

Mei Hua was so touched that she cried on Koumei shoulder. They stayed there for a few while unknowing that they were monitored by Flame Emperor and Snow Phoenix.

 **-X-**

"I can assume now that your favourite past time is to stalk people." Kouen's voice echoed on the rooftop of Balbadd's Bailian Branch Residence Building. The building was situated just opposite the seashore, making it a perfect spot to admire the sea view or 'other' interesting view.

Xue Feng smirked as she could sense a presence behind her back a few while ago. Although she didn't try to turn around. Instead, she merely turned to her head towards Kouen after the First Imperial Prince of Kou stopped beside of here.

"And yet you still love to join me." She said, with a hint of tease. "Will you do something about them?"

"What for?" Kouen asked back.

"It would be better to separate them before their feelings start to deepen. I wouldn't want my best friend to be heartbroken after falling deeply in love with The Second Imperial Prince of Kou Empire." Xue Feng stated.

"You think that I would disapprove of their relationship?"

"Well, can a leopard be together with a zebra, your highness? Spot can only be together with spot, never with stripes. Prince Koumei has his responsibilities to marry princess or noble in order to maintain the power and status of Kou royal house. While, Mei Hua was a former slave and one of the best poison master of Gai. Their union will be full of struggle and hardship. They may end up miserable for the rest of their life." Xue Feng said in a monotone voice.

"You're cold." Kouen said as he hugged his body.

Xue Feng let out a sardonic smile as she answered back, "I'm supposed to be, remember?"

"Love is a sources of happiness but it also the cause of pain." Kouen stated stoically.

Xue Feng raised her eyebrow. "I never know that you're a romantic person. You sound as if you were in love before."

"Love doesn't necessarily only between lover. You can find love in every relationship, between family, between friends or comrades." Kouen answered without being flustered. His voice sounded genuine and truth.

"You must be talking about your father then…" Xue Feng took a guess. This time she could sense that Kouen struggled to stay calm and collected. The First Imperial Prince stood silent for a few while without saying anything. Xue Feng knew that the prince wasn't willing to disclose the matter of his heart to her. She didn't take it to heart though. She wasn't the right person for him to disclose his feeling. Kouen needed someone that he could share his feeling and pain. Someone who could bypass his rank and position as the heir successor to the Kou Empire. Someone that never going to be her.

"Well, it's been long since I felt it…" Xue Feng said; decided to break the silent.

"The feeling of love?"

"Uh hum, love is a mixture of various emotions: happiness, sadness, anger and fear. Without those for emotion in my soul, my ability to feel love is constraint, you can also say minimise. I can never expresses or portray it as deeply as I can before."

"What about your feeling toward Prince Hakuren?" Kouen asked. "Is it true what you're saying at the ship before we went inside the Sapphire stone?"

Xue Feng lowered her head. "Don't worry. Although I couldn't feel love, doesn't mean that I don't feel pain. The pain of losing him still closing wounded my heart until today. I could never forgive myself for using his name in order to get to you."

"You're punishing yourself."

"Well, didn't you do the same too? Wasn't you also punishing yourself for not being able to protect him?" Xue Feng said before she walked away.

 **-X-**

 **Chapter 12: The Prayer**

She hides behind the bushes. After the boat left her at deserted seashore of the Cursed Island, she carefully searched through the island just like the shadow lurking in the night. Her unbearable training with Shimla physician a.k.a. one of the best Nameless warrior proved to be useful in her covert mission.

It's had been almost three days she observed the small community lived on the Cursed Island. From what she learned from Koutoku, people there are made up of the last Go royalty and their loyal retainer. They decided to hide their identity and became farmer.

"As of now, the only members of Go royalty left are only three; Gou Liang, Gou Hui and their daughter, Gou Fang. While the rest are their loyal retainer. Your mission was to eliminate the three Gou."

Xue Feng gripped her sword. Her hand was shaken so badly. She never would have thought that her will kill a person.

"For Hakuren!"

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **How was it? Was it satisfying after a month of my absence? This chapter touch more about Mei Hua background story and her reason of staying with Xue Feng although she was one of the fearsome poison maker. Also the reason why she detest the use of Red Frog's Egg Poison. I want to make that of the reason of Gai country demise was their exploitation of children to become child soldier which is what happen to Mei Hua. They were brainwashed since birth that what they're doing were for the sake of Gai no matter how many were sacrifice to achieve that.**

 **Also I write the cameo of Alibaba companion in Balbadd; Hassan and Zaynab (Magi wiki). As you know, there will come a time that Alibaba come to Balbadd again and find out that Hassan and Zaynab already married and had a son. This chapter touches on how the baby came into this world and the condition before Balbadd people truly accept the slavery policy.**

 **Next chapter will touches about Fang background story as the last princess of Go. We only had 3 chapter more before to conclude the first part of the story. Stay tunes everyone ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Earnest Wish (Part 2)**

 _She hides behind the bushes. After the boat left her at deserted seashore of the Cursed Island, she carefully searched through the island just like the shadow lurking in the night. Her unbearable training with Shimla physician a.k.a. one of the best Nameless warrior proved to be useful in her covert mission._

 _It's had been almost three days she observed the small community lived on the Cursed Island. From what she learned from Koutoku, people there are made up of the last Go royalty and their loyal retainer. They decided to hide their identity and became farmer._

 _"As of now, the only members of Go royalty left are only three; Gou Liang, Gou Hui and their daughter, Gou Fang. The other people are Gou Liang's loyal followers. Your mission was to eliminate the three Gou."_

 _Xue Feng gripped her sword. Her hand was shaken so badly. She never would have thought that she will kill a person._

 _"For Hakuren!"_

 _-End of Flashback-_

Xue Feng opened her eyes. She jerked a bit when she saw Mei Hua by her side.

"Are you okay? Did you have a dream?"

"Yeah, maybe because of the event that we prepare tonight." Xue Feng answered as she watched the view behind the window of her room. She could smell the saltiness of the sea water as she heard sailors who were Bailian's worker busily laid down sail. They had been given permission to spend their one day on the sea. Xue Feng insisted it; using the excuse of trying to give her subordinates rest time.

"It's a pity that Fang isn't able to be with us." Mei Hua claimed.

Xue Feng gave a bitter smile. "It's okay. No matter where we are, the wind will whisper our prayer to 'them'."

 **-X-**

"What are you doing here?"

Fang jumped in shock as she saw Kouha face closely beside her. The bamboo tree that she had cut down into pieces and carried shattered to the ground.

"Are you crazy?!" She screamed. Her eyes burst in red flame while her cheek blushed.

"I'm just curious about what you were doing." Kouha stated. He stood by as he watched Fang picked up the bamboo tree grumpily.

"Didn't I say that you better stay a hundred feet away from me, jerk? Don't you have anything better to do?" Fang turned her head in disgust as she made her way to the camping site where her people and Kouha's people decided to stop and rest before the dawn broke. For what reason thus the pinkish red hair prince wanted with her anyways? She still felt angry over what that had happen a few weeks ago. She could never forget the coldness and ruthless face of the Third Imperial Prince of Kou Empire when he decided to kill her.

"No." Kouha answered nonchalantly; as he still followed Fang from behind. "That's why I'm looking for some entertainments. What's with the bamboo tree?"

"None of your business. Now go." Fang said as she walked to the thick dark forest. For some reason, she wanted to run away from the pinkish red hair prince. Didn't he know anything about privacy? 'I need to prepare the lantern quickly before the midnight.'

"Don't tell me you're still mad about what happen a few weeks ago. I already said it was necessary to threaten you sister in order to know whether you're our enemy or not. Now that everything had been cleared up, let's be friend."

Fang shot a deadly glare when Kouha gave his hand to her. Is this guy really serious? First, he threatens to kill her now he wanted to be friend?

"You really as crazy as the rumour told, huh?" Fang stated casually without noticing Kouha changed attitude.

Kouha eyes glimmer in anger after hearing Fang's words. He suddenly activated his metal vessel, **Nyoi Rentou**. His sword became larger and longer as it proceeded to point at Fang neck who was fifty feet away from him. Fang startled as she felt the pointy sharp blade on her neck.

"Hey, aren't you a little bit rude? Don't you know that I'm trying to be nice, here?" Kouha said, with a scary face. Fang gulped nervously as she never encountered an angry Kouha before. She had heard the rumour that Kouha wasn't afraid to kill an enemy in a cold blooded way. Why in the world did she push his crazy button?

"Please calm yourself, your highness?" Fang said nervously. "You know that I didn't mean the words that I said before?"

"Really? Or you were just scared?" Kouha asked as he smiled evilly. He swung the large sword towards Fang. Fang was sure that she would die tonight as she closed her eyes. A frightening quack could be felt for a few seconds.

However, after waiting for a few seconds later, Fang still didn't felt pain. Moreover, she was breathing fine. She opened her eyes to know what was going on right now. She saw Kouha stood beside her; laughing heartily as he deactivated his metal vessel. Beside them, a pile of broken wood from a large tree that Kouha had destroyed with his sword.

"Why you?!" Fang dashed towards Kouha as she pushed him to the ground. They collided with each other; one was trying to kill while the other was trying to escape. However, they suddenly heard a loud crack. They looked at each other; trying to find an answer. Suddenly, they felt the ground crumbled as the fall into a deep black pit.

 **-X-**

"Help, somebody! Can you hear me?!" Fang screamed continuously until her voice turned hoarse. After getting tired of unsuccessful attempt to escape from the pit, she turned her gaze towards Kouha who was laying on a big rock with no worries of what would happen to them. "Why are you moping around?!" She asked angrily.

"What can we do now besides waiting for our people to rescue us?" Kouha asked back leisurely as if they were on a picnic.

Fang sat down in frustration as she whined, "How in the world that you cause this quack, huh? You even lost you metal vessel."

"Don't blame me! You were the own who provoke me first, tomboy!" Kouha lashed back.

"You sissy prince!"

Both of them glared at each other before turning their head opposite one another. "Hum!"

"How can we escape from this?" Fang asked herself.

"Don't worry they will realised that we were gone in no time." Kouha reassured her with smile in his face.

 _ **One hour later…**_

"WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE THEY? How can they don't realise that I was gone?" Kouha asked angrily. He felt truly disappointed that his vessels didn't come to find him until now.

"This sucks…" Fang sighed; who was already gave up in asking for help. She brought out a small pocket knife hidden inside her white robes as she worked on the bamboo tree.

"What exactly are do you want to do with this bamboo tree?" Kouha asked boringly.

"Lantern." Fang answered half-heartedly.

"What for?" Kouha asked back. Fang shot him a tired glare.

"What?" Kouha acted innocently. "If we're going to stay here all night, isn't it better if we share story of our lives?"

"And why would I want to tell you about my life?"

"Would you rather hear mind with involve gruesome and bloody crazy mother of mine who killed herself?" Kouha claimed nonchalantly. His statement caused Fang startled for a while. She had heard the story of the pinkish red hair prince's mother from the palace maiden and eunuch in the Kou Palace. Kouha's mother was Koutoku's concubine who went crazy and committed suicide. She didn't expect for Kouha to casually admitting that fact. 'No…he's not okay with that. That's why he lashed at me before.'

"Hey, how dare you daydreaming in front of me." Kouha voice brought Fang back to the real world. "I know why don't you tell me about how you first met with the Snow Phoenix? I had been curious because I heard that she was tasked to kill you and your parent. But why did she spare your life?"

Fang drew a deep breathe. "Because she needs a reason to life."

 _-Flashback-_

 _Gou Fang, a five years old only child of Gou Liang, the leader of the Cursed Island village, looked curiously at the girl who was tied to the tree beside the paddy field. The teenage girl was caught sneaking into the island with ill intention. However, her father reassured her that the girl who wore the veil to cover her lower face was actually a good person. Although she could hardly believe it; judging from the way the teenager was screaming like a mad dog._

" _Released me! I said release me now!" Xue Feng screamed as she struggled to untie the rope that bound her whole abdomen to a tree._

" _Listen, shorty. Of course I want to release you. But I can't if you keep trying to attack me." Gou Liang said nonchalantly as he put down his basket of paddy. He and the other villager were busily harvesting in the paddy plantation which was the main source of Cursed Island food supplies. "Can you please calm down for a moment so that I can explain to you the real situation here?"_

" _Shorty, how dare you! You will regret when I became really mad…I will, I will…"_

" _What? Are you going to unleash the power from the devil inside that ring of yours?" Gou Liang cut Xue Feng words. Xue Feng widened her eyes with shock. How did the old man now about her condition?_

" _You should be careful with what you wish for, shorty. The reason why you're not being possessed right now is because of the written spell in engraved on that ring of yours. It caused the devil to be frozen in a slumber so that she couldn't possess your heart. However, you need to learn how to entrap the devil by yourself because the spell wouldn't last much longer than a few days more." Gou Liang whispered._

' _How…how did you know?"_

" _Koutoku tell me in his letter that he sent last week." Gou Liang answered casually as he lit up his leaf cigarette._

 _Xue Feng opened her mouth in disbelief. "He sent letter to you? And tell you about my mission?!"_

" _Yeah, we exchange letter from time to time. Didn't you know that Koutoku and I was best friend since our childhood? During the time when three nations were still existed, I frequently came to the Kou nation as diplomatic embassy. And Koutoku also frequently came to Go nation for diplomatic mission as well. Oh, how I miss playing Go with him. We stood up in the crowd being the black sheep in the royal family. It was Koutoku who save me from execution and help me and follower to escape to this island." Gou Liang explained before rolling his eyes teasingly towards Xue Feng who felt tricked. "Ah-ha, Koutoku would like me to tell you this, 'You must be shock aren't you? Rest assured that I'm testing your courage, that all'."_

 _Xue Feng clenched her teeth. "That old fart!"_

 **-X-**

"Wow, never thought the emperor was a kind man who help his enemies." Kouha exclaimed. He looked bored; however Fang could sense that his eyes looked conflicted and confused. It must be the first time he learnt a different side of his father who was known to be selfish and greedy emperor.

"Never judge book by its cover, your highness. Especially, people who born with royal blood on their veins. You of all people should know well about the life of royalty. Scheming and murderous plot became part of their daily lives. Which is why, my father and his majestic maintain sort of frenemies relationship in of public." Fang explained.

"My father always told me about him, you know. The cunning and sly but good nature friend of his." Fang looked at Kouha who was unintentionally immersed in the story. "Although now he merely a puppet for the empress."

"Hey, watch it. He's still the Emperor after all." Kouha stated; in reminding tone. "So, you do know about your sister condition. The devil that trapped inside of her, I mean."

"Yeah, but we make a silent agreement not to talk about it. I know. She knew that I know. Period. She disliked telling anything that would harm us or connect us to that secret organization you had been fighting or the one that tried to use her. She told us that Bailian is Bailian. Our missions are our own."

"And what was that?" Kouha asked. Fang smiled as she continued her story.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Fang hid behind the tree as she watched her father and the teenage girl named Xue Feng training at the edge of the mountain peak._

" _Ouch!" Xue Feng whimpered._

" _You're not focus. How can you learn to control you magoi if you're not focus?" Gou Liang asked._

" _I'm focusing now. Ouch!"_

" _Clearly your focus needs more motivation. Or maybe we could stop now." Gou Liang stood up as he walked away._

" _Wait I need to learn about it fast or otherwise…"_

" _Stop trying to rush things. No one is chasing you. Take a deep breath." Gou Liang cut Xue Feng words as he gestured a signal at the tree when Fang was hiding. Fang came running towards him. They were having a great time playing and chatting until Fang fell asleep. Gou Liang piggybacked the half asleep Fang as he walked down the mountain with Xue Feng._

" _Don't you feel sad or angry or even unfair that you lose your nation to the Kou?" Xue Feng suddenly asked. She had always been curious of Gou Liang's feeling. How can he spoke fondly of Koutoku, who became the Emperor Kou Empire which had conquered his nation and subjugate Go people?_

 _Gou Liang gave a bitter smile. "Rather than that, I felt guilty…"_

" _Guilty?" Xue Feng rolled her eyes._

" _Because I wasn't able to protect innocent people from the war." Gou Liang stated. "To be honest, it doesn't matter whether it's Kou or Gai or Go. Do you know that every leader of the three nations wishes for the same thing? They wish that by uniting of the three nations, we were able to stabilise the eastern power to match with the growing power of the Reim Empire? It's sad that they have the same goal but couldn't let go of their desire to obtain the control to all three nations."_

 _Gou Liang stopped as he looked at the sky. "We both tried to reach them. Koutoku and I. But who want to listen to the black sheep of the family. Even so, if they try...if they had faith…just a little faith with one another…I believe that we could find a better solution."_

 _Xue Feng lowered her gaze. "How can we know? What if we were betrayed by the one that we put our faith to…?" She asked._

" _That's what faith is all about. It's not about seeing so that you could believe. But believing with your heart that there's something underneath." Gou Liang said. "However, the past is in the past. Right now, for the sake of the will of the fallen leader of the Three Nations, Koutoku was fighting all alone. I really hope that I could somehow ease his burden."_

 **-X-**

On Balbadd sea surface, the air was quiet and solemn as people of Bailian gathered on the ship dock with each held a lantern. Xue Feng, accompanied by Mei Hua walked to the front of their people. She kissed her Sapphire stone ring as it light dimly for a mere second. It was an action which she 'pulled' back all her four primary emotions back into her soul. She always did it for the sake of this ceremony. Because without her emotion, she wouldn't be able to convey her 'gift' to the rukh. She drew a deep breath as she started to sing.

 **(This song was taken from Valvrave the Liberator- Motherland; credit to the song composer and writer. Felt in with this song instantly because of it melancholic yet powerful melody. The lyrics translation also perfectly portrayed Xue Feng determination. )**

When I was still young, and had no dreams left to me,

I saw the light of miracles in your eyes

Unable to forget the beacon of life shared between us,

I reach for the edges of my memory

-0-

My love resurrects the ancient past,

And with it you and the place I called home

Now at lasts a song of peace echoes

Through heaven's vast embrace

-0-

If I am truly able to protect what I saw in your eyes

Then in the name of love I will do good and evil both

I will do so if my truths show me the way

Towards a sinless morn

-0-

The fires of war keep this world in their grasp

We swore an oath, a doomed and impossible one

Peace and quiet disappear whenever my longing for you grows,

Like ripples on the water

-0-

I wish to drown myself in your reflection, far away on the waters,

Once my mistakes have been forgiven after all my prayers

-0-

In the Balbadd palace, Kouen could felt the same feeling that he felt in Shimla during the time that Xue Feng sang for the late Queen Mother Jayathri. However, he could sense a more earnest and pure aura coming from the sea. He watched the sea view from the window of his room.

'Don't tell me that she unbind her emotion back to her soul?' Kouen guessed as he could sense a warmth aura enveloping the seashore. 'Is this the power of Snow Phoenix Clan?' Kouen asked in his heart as he saw lantern filled the midnight sky.

 **-X-**

Back at the ship, Xue Feng looked back to the sky. "Let this be a remainder to us of how we live. It was from the sacrifice of the one that loves one the most. Those who cherish us so much that they are willing to die for eyes. Those who only wish everything good to happen in our lives. Those which their last earnest wishes were for us to live happily." She said with a single tear fall from her cheek.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Xue Feng regained her consciousness. She was confused and flustered when she realised that she on the ship with the children of Cursed Island. They were all looing sad and some of them were sobbing in silent._

 _"What's going on? Why are we in a ship...?" Xue Feng asked desperately; fearing what that she predicted in her mind came true. 'Did Go Jing really…?' She stood up as she tried to search the Cursed Island._

 _Suddenly, the sound of explosion could be heard from miles away. The force cause turbulence and made the ship shook strongly. The entire passenger on board stumbled to the ship floor. Xue Feng looked at the direction of the sound. She widened her eyes when she saw red fiery larva engulfed the Cursed Island._

" _No…NOOOO!" Xue Feng screamed desperately. "We need to turn back! We need to save the other…your parents!"_

 _Xue Feng tried to go to the control panel in order to turn the ship around. However, Fang caught her sleeves as the little girl looked at her with sad pleading eyes. "Xue-nee, my father entrust this letter for you."_

 _Xue Feng hands were trembling when she took the letter from Fang. She breathed as she read the letter written by the man who had taught her so much in the span of only a week._

 _'Dear Shorty,_

 _By the time you read this letter, I believe that you and our children are safely on the ship before the volcano erupted. I would like to say thank you for all that you have done for this past few days. You have been a kind kid._

 _And that is a good thing, really. There so many people in this world trapped in a menace of revenge that they lost sight of what's the most important in life, peace. People desire many things; they wish, they dream, they want to gain something, they wish to control. But the only thing that people actually need was a peaceful heart. To live as they accept their destiny with humility, to share with other their possession, to clean the world with forgiveness._

 _When Fang was born, I felt that the only thing that matter was my daughter safety, her happiness. No parents want their child to be tainted with blood. We wish for them to be happy, to live a long life surrounded by their own family and then to die in peace. So, please accept our sacrifices with open heart and know that we'll always be by you side – literally he he…_

 _And lastly, I prayed for your happiness and peace as well. I prayed that you will be able to find things worth fighting for and regained hope and faith in the world. Farewell, shorty. It's nice meeting you._

 _P.s - Oh, and tell Koutoku, I'll wait for him to resume our Go match so spare some of his brain for our match in the afterlife okay.'_

 _Earnestly,_

 _Gou Liang._

" _What…what is this?" Xue Feng lowered her head. Crystal tears fall down from her cheek to the letter; dampening the paper. "Why did you prayed for my happiness? WHY?! WHY?!" Xue Feng screamed sadly. She couldn't understand why Go Jing was so kind to her who not only a stranger but had come to the Cursed Island with the worst intention._

 _Someone like her didn't deserve to be save or forgiven. And yet, Go Jing opened his arms towards her with the warmth that she couldn't even found in her own family. How can there be someone in this world who could give their love and warmth so easily towards a stranger?_

" _Xue-nee…" Fang hugged Xue Feng as the little girl cried sadly. Not soon after, all the children of the Cursed Island came as they form a big group hug; all were crying in each other embrace._

 **-X-**

"You father last wish was for you to be at peace. Mostly people wish for happiness." Kouha said politely after Fang finished her story.

"Yes, normal people wish for happiness. But happiness was a subjective thing. It could be everything. It could be by possessing power or wealth or achieving your dream. It does not matter if the dream was good or bad. But peace...is different matter. By being peace, you wish nothing more than what you have, you wouldn't reluctant to let go of your possession for other. You feel happy even when you undergo hardship and trial."

"And to honour my father last wish ...his last earnest wish me, I decided that I'm a Kou and I shall die in the Kou soil protecting Kou people." Fang said as she released the lantern that she just made to the sky.

 **-X-**

Balbadd's sky slowly turned bluish as a trace of sunlight could be spotted from the east. Although, the wind continuously blew coldly from the sea bringing the aroma of salt to the people who were ready to begin their daily routine.

From the top of the roof of Bailian Trading House's Branch in Balbadd, a figure was seen sitting in a yoga pose. Sweat beads from her forehead were the evidence of the mental burden that she had to let go in order to embrace peace and inner tranquillity. Her eyes were closed to gain more concentration as she cut down herself from the world.

 **'Oi, oi, oi, you're going to die in a few moment if you keep blocking my magoi from fusing with yours.'** The' devil' voice echoed inside of Xue Feng mind.

'Scared aren't you?' Xue Feng taunted as she knew that her life was also the very essence of the 'devil' existence. Without her body, the 'devil' would be trapped forever in the Sapphire stone, unable to do anything despite the 'devil' immense power.

 **'Huh, I could never understand why you kept doing this 'nonsense' thing every year.'** The 'devil' said; amusingly.

'A 'devil' like you could never understand this thing.' Xue Feng face softened as she projected her magoi aura throughout her whole body. A white silvery light glow from her Sapphire ring. The white slivery magoi aura flow and fuse with her dimly bluish magoi. Xue Feng waited until the stronger magoi fully fuse with her before she could 'instructed' her four main emotion which were sealed in the ring to stop the white magoi from flowing out of the ring. This is an important process because if the 'devil' magoi exceed her own magoi in her body, she could lose her consciousness and be possessed by the 'devil'.

 **'Of course not. How can I understand why you want to endanger your life every year for the sake of the one who already death?'**

'Talk about yourself. Weren't you the one who extract your own consciousness and magoi into the **'Azraq** just because you wish to avenge the death?' Xue Feng exclaimed. She could feel an ominous dark aura forming from the Sapphire stone indicating that the 'devil' was very, very angry. However, the dark aura calm down like the sea wave as Xue Feng heard a gleeful laugh echoed in her mind.

 **'I can't wait until the time when your body shall fully be mine, wrench. I will let you see how I will use your body to do many despicable things.'**

'Until then, but for now...begun, witch!'

" **Silsilat Finiks!** " Xue Feng scarred cheek glow forming a blue sapphire phoenix. The white silver magoi was forced to stop flowing from Xue Feng body. A swamp of butterfly rukh flew towards her as one of them rested on her hand.

 _-Flashback-_

 _After almost a week sailing across the sea, the ship that Xue Feng and children of Go were in finally came to the secluded seashore of mainland Kou. Xue Feng and the others climb down from the ship's stair made out of ropes. To their surprise, a tent was built across the seashore as if someone was waiting for them._

 _Xue Feng asked Fang and the others to stand by as she investigated the tent owner's identity. A shiny dagger was tightly under her grasp as she checked if there any other men lurking inside the wood behind the seashore._

' _No one…?' Xue Feng wasn't sure about the tent owner intention but he/she must surely had confidence to captured them all on his/her own. However, fear struck Xue Feng heart as she predicted that maybe the tent owner was a skilled assassin that was tasked to kill the last descendant of Go royalty, Fang. She knew no matter that she wasn't strong enough to protect all of them._

' _But, I will, for the sake of their parent wish…'_

 _A figure came out of the tent, surprising Xue Feng who was just decided to die for the children of Go. "You came…."_

 _Xue Feng widened her eyes as she saw Koutoku emerged from the tent. Koutoku's face was stoic and emotionless. Xue Feng's mind was mixed with confusion. Her memories from a month ago kept replaying and replaying inside her mind. The memories of people from the Cursed Island who now weren't longer in this world. She then felt a pain in her eyes as she dashed towards the emperor causing them both to fall onto the sand._

" _Why?! WHY?! Why did you ask me to go there?" She asked as she grabbed Koutoku's collar. She pointed her dagger towards. She was to wrap up with her emotion that she couldn't be able to see the reason behind all of this. And what made her angrier was Koutoku's quite attitude. He didn't apologize or trying to give excuse. He just stared at her; as if asking her to punish him for all his wrongdoing. As if he was challenging her to take his life._

 _Xue Feng screamed as she threw away the dagger; unable to betray her morality. Even if she killed Koutoku, would people of the Cursed Island came back to life? If she killed Gyokuen, could she be able to resurrect Hakuren and her sister, Liu Xue Fang. She screamed and wailed for a few times. She was too tired to comprehend everything. For what reason did she live for? And for who? "How much longer do I need to live this meaningless life?!"_

" _Are you sure that your life is meaningless?" Koutoku's question caused Xue Feng to question herself. What more that she could possibly want in this world?_

" _It isn't that give meaning or purpose to human but it is the human who has to find the meaning of his/her life. Don't you think so?" Koutoku asked again as he gazed behind Xue Feng. Xue Feng turned her head as she found the view of Fang and the children of the Cursed Island who were now orphaned and had nowhere to go to. The poor children who once under protection of their parent but now need to fend for themselves alone._

" _You want a purpose. I can give you one if you wish not to waste your life blaming other for every misfortune that occurred in your life. Be stronger and help them become stronger until they could protect the weak like them. Darkness and light are two peas in a pod. They're seed that need to be planted and grow. Just cut down darkness wouldn't help in destroying them. The only is to plant light in the heart of people so that light could grow, flower and bear fruit. Grow that light seed on them."_

" _How?" Xue Feng asked, sincerely as she truly didn't know how to do it._

" _Your first step is to learn how to trade."_

" _Trade?" Xue Feng raised her eyebrows, curiously._

" _Go back to your family house and gain control of your household fund. When you had fund to trade, I believe it's time for you to journey to Shimla with your caravan. Learn about people. Know their story and way of life. Then come back with the knowledge to grow the light seed into our people heart as well."_

" _And Xue Feng, for now own call me, shishou!" Koutoku said before he walked away._

 _-End of flashback-_

"Don't worry. I'll fight till the end of my life. Until the seed that I had planted on Bailian people grew into fruition. For this is the only reason that I live." Xue Feng said toward the yellow rukh determinedly as her face turned solemn. The eyes which before were full of life turn to icy cold. She stood up as she watched the sun fully rise. Another day has come...and another battle she had to overcome...

 **-X-**

"Are you sure you don't wish for me to go with me, tomboy?" Kouha asked towards Fang who were already packed her belonging on a big magic carpet.

"No thanks, sissy. We are not babies that need your protection. Besides, you are already late from your schedule because of your nonsense about not wanting to ride a magic carpet."

"How dare you? Riding that magic carpet will only dry my skin!" Kouha argued as he hugged his body. His answered caused everyone to sweat dropped. His arrogant but flustered face made Fang's lips turned to smile.

"May we be able to see each again, your highness." Fang said as she curtsied politely.

Kouha was stunned to see his frenemies sudden action. "You too, have a safe journey, Fang."

Fang and her subordinates' magic carpet flew through the sky. They had been instructed to gain information from their branch about Magnostadt recent activities. After that they will quickly come back to Kouha's side. However, Fang intentionally didn't tell Kouha about that.

"At last, peace!" Fang laid on the magic carpet as she decided to take a nap as the magic carpet flew towards the opposite way of where Kouha was headed.

Unknowing to her, a smaller size magic carpet was flying down low and landed on the forest near the stream. A young boy with blue eyes and blue pigtail hair jumped down magic carpet, trying to save his magoi usage by walking. The one who was named Aladdin, the **4th Magi**.

 **-X-**

 **Chapter 13: The Name Worthy For Him**

 _"Hey, Koutoku what are you doing?"_

That sudden voice woke him up from his slumber. He immediately opened his eyes only to a golden decoration of dragon circling a pearl at the ceiling of his chamber bed. His breath heavily as an enormous pain stung him from inside of his body. Even as his body was covered with sweat, he still felt hot.

"Your...majesty..." One of his royal physicians came to check on his condition. His hand which was covered with reddish itchy boils was held by the physician. He could see that the physician tried hardly to endure the feeling of nauseas. The red boils that covered his whole body also gave out stinky pungent smell that makes everyone to vomit even as they smell it from a mile away.

After the usual check-up, a few other physicians stepped forward to put on lotion made from a mixture of aloe vera and goat milk to his skin. The lotion, although help reduce itchiness but only last for a few moment. After that, he will again felt itchy and feverish. . He just led them do whatever they want without having any intention of speaking up. No matter what they tried to do, he will not heal from this disease.

 _"Koutoku, come on!"_

The voice that what was calling for him a moment ago echoed again in his head. He believed that because of fever he started to hallucinate about his past memories. He then closed his eyes as he wished that his slumber could take him to the distant past about twenty years ago.

* * *

 **Word Meaning:**

'Azraq - Blue (colour)

Silsilat Finiks - Pheonix Chain


	13. Chapter 13

**Greetings ^_^**

 **This kind of a bonus chapter as its tell the story about Koutoku before his dead. We're only left with two chapter before the first part come to an end. So no preview for this chapter and the rest. Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Name Worthy For Him**

For some reason, Xue Feng looked towards the Balbadd sky. The clear blue sky somehow made her felt restless. She looked at the yellow rukh that flew across the sky. There was something disturbing the flow of rukh.

"What's wrong?" Kouen who was there for their meeting asked.

"Nothing." Xue Feng, shortly. However, her eyes looked restless and worried about something.

"Are you sure?" Kouen asked again. Xue Feng looked into his eyes which also looked restless. It's like the First Imperial Prince of Kou was able to sense the rukh disturbance too.

They stood silent for a while before Xue Feng answered, "It's going to rain soon." As soon as she said that, a sound of loud and frightening thunder could be heard. Xue Feng bit her lips. 'It's bad omen.'

 **-X-**

 _"Hey, Koutoku what are you doing?"_

That sudden voice woke him up from his slumber. He immediately opened his eyes only to a golden decoration of dragon circling a pearl at the ceiling of his chamber bed. His breath heavily as an enormous pain stung him from inside of his body. Even as his body was covered with sweat, he still felt hot.

"Your...majesty..." One of his royal physicians came to check on his condition. His hand which was covered with reddish itchy boils was held by the physician. He could see that the physician tried hardly to endure the feeling of nauseas. The red boils that covered his whole body also gave out stinky pungent smell that makes everyone to vomit even as they smell it from a mile away.

After the usual check-up, a few other physicians stepped forward to put on lotion made from a mixture of aloe vera and goat milk to his skin. The lotion, although help reduce itchiness but only last for a few moment. After that, he will again felt itchy and feverish. . He just led them do whatever they want without having any intention of speaking up. No matter what they tried to do, he will not heal from this disease.

 _"Koutoku, come on!"_

The voice that what was calling for him a moment ago echoed again in his head. He believed that because of fever he started to hallucinate about his past memories. He then closed his eyes as he wished that his slumber could take him to the distant past about twenty years ago.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _"Koutoku!"_

 _Koutoku who was entertained by five courtesans looked surprised to see his brother, the newly crowned First Emperor of The Kou Kingdom decided to show his face in the lowly in the brothel house. His older brother must hear about his visit to the brothel from his loyal bodyguard that sent from his older brother to watch over him._

 _"Brother...no...your majesty, do not be such a spoil sport. Here let have some wine to celebrate your coronation." Koutoku said in drunken state._

 _"Koutoku, are you keen on tainting our royal family name?" Hakutoku asked bitterly._

 _"Our royal family name? What does that have anything to do with me? You are the emperor not me. I am only the second son of the late Kou King." Koutoku said gleefully._

 _"I know that you are grieving over you wife death but you still have children. You still have Kouen and Koumei. They need you to guide them."_

 _"I heard about the new decree. Are you sure you will be okay to see the massacre of the Go royal family? Especially, seeing their children' death? Are you ready to be tainted with their innocent blood?" Koutoku asked with a cynical tone._

 _"You...!" Hakutoku grabbed Koutoku's collar robe as he punched his younger to his face. The punch caused Koutoku to fell to the ground._

 _"You are no longer a brother of mine." Hakutoku said disappointedly as he left the brothel together with his royal bodyguards._

 _Koutoku caught a glimpse of people in the brothel who looked amusingly toward him. He knew in their mind he was a pathetic worthless lord. However, he could not careless. He just smirks as he dozed up like any other drunken man. Koutoku stood up with the help of his servant. He was dragged to his carriage._

 _Suddenly, a pigeon bird flew and settles down at the window panel of his carriages. The pigeon's neck was tied with a metal bottle. He dropped his act as he solemnly took the small metal bottle as he opened it. A small but long piece of paper was found in roll inside of the bottle. Koutoku roll the paper to the metal bottle; it is the way to decipher the code letter._

 _"We, the Go remaining royalty had already aboard the ship._

 _We are forever at your debt, my friend."_

 _Koutoku sighed in relief. He was worried that his plan did not work. He was using himself as a decoy so that the remaining Go royal family were able to escape to an inhabited island at the end of Tenzan plateau. It is only a matter of time before his brother realised that a ship containing Go royal member had set sail leaving the newly founded Kou Kingdom._

 _"Better get ready for our second act." Koutoku said to his retainer. He already arranged another identical ship to be burnt to make impression that all Go royal family died in that ship._

 _"My lord, why are you helping the Go royal family?" His retainer asked. Helping the Go royal family who were wanted is considered to be treason._

 _"It is for my brother sake." Koutoku answered. "Because I do not wish he has so many innocent bloods in his hand. He maybe an emperor but he is also a man. How hard it was for him to give a decree to execute all family royal of Go because of the pressure from the nobles. How can he survive when he saw baby and young children to be murdered just so he can maintain his sovereignty?"_

 _"This shall be the last you see me. After you set the fire to identical ship as the one containing the Go royal families, you will forget everything about this incident and also about me." Koutoku tapped his retainer's shoulder._

 _His retainer froze for a moment before shove with laughter. "What are you talking about, my lord? I will never leave your side."_

 _"I am just teasing you he he..." Koutoku smiled naughtily as he ordered his loyal servant quickly to the sea where a ship was waiting to be burnt._

 _Koutoku's face changed when his retainer was nowhere to be seen. He had given his retainer a special powder drug made by one great magician during the time he tapped his retainer shoulder. The drug will cause his retainer to lose memories of him. "Sometime in order to protect something, we need to sacrifice certain thing..." Koutoku burn the code letter. "Even if it I have to sacrifice a family ties or friendship!"_

 _ **-End of Flashback-**_

The sound of his chamber door open stopped his chain of thought. His inability to move prevented him from knowing who dare to enter his royal private chamber. However, the strong scent of orchid hinted him of his visitor identity.

"Empress..." He said as his eye pupils turn to his other side of the bed. Gyokuen stood together with two of palace maids; one of the maiden carried a tray with a bowl of herbal medicine.

"Your majesty." The empress curtsied gently as she flashed a pleasant smile toward Koutoku. Koutoku was dazed at his empress beauty which never faded even after more than twenty years he had known her.

"As usual, I brought medicine to reduce your pain. May your majesty recovered from your illness," Gyokuen said as she sobbed sadly.

Koutoku stared at her as he raised his hand toward her. Gyokuen bend her upper body toward the sick emperor.

"Can you please drop your act? You disgust me!" Koutoku whispered softly as his breath heavily.

Gyokuen still able to maintained her fake smile. "Leave us. I would like to have a heart to heart conversation with my beloved emperor."

"Yes, your majesty."

After the two palace maids left the Kou's emperor private chamber, Gyokuen's face changed. Her gentle and elegance face turn cynical and neurotic.

"Why the sudden change in your words, your majesty? You sadden me." Gyokuen said with fake tone of sadness. "I understand. This must be because of your illness. Please, take this medicine. I boiled it myself."

Koutoku refuse to drink the medicine as he smirked weakly. "Lately, I am getting tired to play with you tune. Maybe it is because of the medicine that you 'boiled' yourself."

Gyokuen just smirked. She was not surprised that Koutoku knew about the poison that she put on the herbal medicine. She knew he would not have any other choice than to drink it anyway. There is no use to tell anyone; everyone in the Kou's palace was on her side.

"My days are numbered. Maybe it is time for us to have a real 'heart-to-heart' conversation, Gyokuen." Koutoku said softly as he had only little energy left.

"Very well, let me do this one good deed for you, Koutoku." Gyokuen sat in the chair situated just beside Koutoku bed. She crossed her leg as she grinned evilly. Her eyes started to change. Her white eyes turned to black while her black pupil turned to red.

"When you choose to marry me, I thought you are the most despicable, wicked and greedy man who was willing to marry the wife of his late brother in other to become emperor. I agree to marry you because to you are worthless and weak making it easy to control you." Gyokuen said without holding a breath. However her neurotically face changed as she sighed genuinely. "Just when I thought that everything is going my way...you are actually the receiver of the light..."

"How dare you tricked me?! Do you think you can get away after treating me like that?!" Gyokuen grabbed Koutoku's throat, intent on squeezing the remaining life out of him. Koutoku struggled to breathe as he also grabbed Gyokuen's hand.

Suddenly, Gyokuen released her grip before she grinned. She stared at Koutoku who was weakening from her attack.

"And for that, you are punished with worst punishment ever. To die in an image of a tyrant when you are actually were trying to protect your people. People will spread a story about Emperor Koutoku, who usurped the throne after his brother death. Your children...they hate you. You are not a good brother nor are you a devoted father. You are not even a great emperor. Poor Koutoku, you will die as a lonely and despicable man. In the end, your sacrifice turns to waste!" she said as she laughed manically.

Koutoku also laughed weakly; causing Gyokuen to stop laughing.

"You must have turned crazy because of your illness, huh?" Gyokuen casually insulted Koutoku. However, Koutoku just smirked.

"No, I was just laughing at the irony. You had said before that those who clutched the will of destiny are arrogant fools. And what made you so confidence that you will win. You are the true arrogant fool. We shall see who get the last laugh, wrench!"

"We shall see." Gyokuen smirked evilly as she buried a blade into Koutoku's chest.

 **-X-**

Koutoku was left alone in his royal chamber where no light was able to penetrate the tightly closed door and window. He who was an emperor was left to die with no one by his side.

"Ironically, she was right. A good brother, a kind father or a great emperor; I am none of those..."

He remembered Kouen's words before his first born son left the Kou Empire for Balbadd.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Do you really hate me, Xiao En?" Koutoku asked. There is a mixed of sadness and pain in his tone. Kouen looked up by surprised; it's felt like an eternity since his father called by that nickname._

 _'You have changed so much, father, ever since mother died.' Kouen said in his heart. His father who before was a caring father and a wise politician, who then changed into a figure of greed for replacing the late emperor instead of installing Hakuryu who is the legitimate heir to the throne._

 _"Do you regret it, father? Do you regret for turning blindside of your brother death?" Kouen asked; the question he had been dying to asked for a decade ago._

 _"No." Koutoku answered with a flat tone. "Even if I was given opportunity to do it all over again, I will still choose to do the same thing."_

 _"Then, forgive me for not able to answer your question positively,_ _ **your majesty**_ _." Kouen bowed before he turned to take his leave; without wanting to say farewell to his father. His heart was filled with sorrow and contempt; for not able to see his father old self anymore._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Koutoku remembered the faces of his family; His late brother and nephew, and niece, his eight daughters who he rarely saw after their wedding, and his three sons who he choose to treat them coldly in order to protect them and to strengthen them from the enemies. Will there be anyone who would grieve his death?

Suddenly a single form of light appeared in front of him. The white light which took form of a butterfly was actually a rukh - a soul of death people. The light from the butterfly-like rukh grew bigger and bigger until it form a shape of a woman.

"And yet you are all of those..." The woman sat beside Koutoku as she touched his cheek lovingly. "In a way they were not able to see or understand..."

"My beloved 'Jade'..." Koutoku smiled weakly at his beloved late first wife who came back to him in a form of rukh. He always called her by her nickname Jade as her real name was Liling which mean 'Beautiful Jade Tinkle'.

"Will the pain in your heart lessen if I tell you that you are the most kind and beloved husband of mine?" Liling asked gently. Her eyes looked sad to see her beloved husband in this kind of condition.

"Your word... is enough for me... to endure everything..." Koutoku struggle to speak as his breathing become more difficult. His eyes felt heavy. His body felt as light as a feather.

"It is okay, I am here. I will always be by your side until you are able to go with me to the other side." Koutoku could only hear Liling voice as his eyes closed down.

A good brother, a devoted father or a great emperor, none of those titles bear any meaning for him.

Even if he had to endure loneliness forever in his life...

Even if everyone turned their back from him...

He would never blame them.

Because love mean sacrifice and because of his love for his brother, his children and his people; he, Ren Koutoku, would sacrifice everything...

 **-X-**

Kouen stopped his reading season as he looked at the rain which fell heavily like cats and dogs. The sound of the rain brought the feeling of melancholy and nostalgia inside of him. He couldn't guess what is it that made him felt this way.

"Do you want me to close the window, your highness?" one of his retainers asked. Kouen shook his head once as he continuously enjoying the view of the rain.

A few moments later, a messenger from the magic department came. "Your majesty, we had receive a grave news."

"What is it?" Kouen asked, stoically.

"The Emperor…the Emperor had passed away…" The messenger said sadly as he kneeled to the ground. Kouen's retainers were all shocked to hear the sudden news. Kouen closed his eyes as he took a breath. The air became colder and solemn all of the sudden. 'The reign of Ren Koutoku, the Red Virtues had ended…' He said in his heart as he continued to look at the grey sky.

 **-X-**

Xue Feng stood behind the window of her room. She was clutching her chest as she suddenly felt hard to breath. "Shishou…" She muttered as she felt the last line of magoi connection between her and Koutoku was shattered. This could only mean one things, her master had already passed away…

" _Let it rain,_

 _Let the world weep your lost,_

 _O unsung hero."_

Xue Feng said as she also admired the rain in the sky. Although the people would never knew his sacrifice but the world would always remembered. He, Ren Koutoku, also known as the Red Virtues was one of the many martyr who sacrifice himself for sake of the world.

 **-X-**

* * *

 **Word meanings:**

 _Koutoku -_ Red Virtue


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 1** **4** **: The** **Red** **Throne**

The land was shaking as thousands of Kou soldier were moving together towards the southeast. They were on their journey back to Kou Empire after receiving the news of Emperor Koutoku's death. In the middle of the cavalry, a big beautiful carriage was spotted. The carriage was actually used to carry the Kou Imperial Princes.

The soldier move with caution and urgency as they knew that they might encountered an obstacles along the way. An emperor death was a very delicate and crucial issue as it may serve as a basis for coup de tat or civil war.

Suddenly, a dark lightning attacked the royal carriage. It caused the carriage to be caught with fire. The cavalry was ambushed with masked assassin. A man approached the carriage with the intention of finishing his evil deed. However, he was suddenly attacked by triple arrows. The arrow buried in his chest.

He looked closely to the figure that came out from the destroyed carriage. "You're not Kouen." He said in shock as he saw two womanly figure behind the smoke.

"Did we fool you?" Xue Feng asked teasingly.

 _-Flashback-_

" _Are you sure?" Kouen asked shortly. Xue Feng looked at him along side with his three retainers, Koumei and Mei Hua._

" _This is the only safest way for you to avoid Al-Thamen's sneaky attack." Xue Feng answered calmly. They were in a discussion about the journey back to Kou for Emperor Koutoku's funeral. "During our journey to Shimla and Balbadd, they had been trying to harm you in any possible way. I believe that with the Emperor's death, they have a more valid reason to kill you, your highness."_

" _During the time I traveled the world, I had also been asked by the Shishou to find any possible secret passage or route that people don't or never use. Sometimes, the Bailian use it in order to escape ordeal when the country that we had gone for trading encountered coup de tat or political arrest." Xue Feng stood up as she pointed out a route on the map that was laid on their discussion table. "This is one of the secret route that will lead you straight to Kou Capital City. Although it'll take much longer time than usual and may not be the safest route but it's the best chance that you can get."_

" _Hem, how can we trust you..."_

 _Kin Gaku usual accusation was cut short with Xue Feng murderous deadly glare._

" _Shishou was my master. He was the one who assigned me to help you with the safe passage to come back home alive. I'll not fail him." Xue Feng answered coldly. However there's a pain in her eyes when she mentioned the word 'shishou'. Even without her angry and sad emotion, she could still felt pain of losing someone dear to her._

" _Very well. 1/3 of our army plus the Bailian member will travel to Kou using the normal route while the remaining will use this secret with me and my lord brother." Koumei stated after a long silent. "May we all be able to come back to our country safe and sound."_

" _We shall." Xue Feng said in determination._

 _-End of flashback-_

"You wrench!" The member of Al-Thamen muttered a word to activate his dark metal vessel. The arrows were forced from his chest with a dark force.

"Dark metal vessel..." Xue Feng muttered.

"Oh, you know about this 'baby', huh? I want to use during my fight with the Flame Emperor. Unfortunately, I'm stuck with a bunch of weakling like you." The man sighed as he touched his metal vessel. "No matter, I'll heal my disappointment by killing all of you!"

Xue Feng gripped her saddle as she saw a dark lightning coming towards her. It didn't matter any more. What matter now, Kouen will be able to claim his throne!

 **-X-**

Ren Kouen, the First Imperial Prince of Kou Empire entered the throne hall which full with the Emperor's retainer. His firstly recognized his cousin or step siblings, Hakuei and Hakuryuu.

"Long time no see, Hakuryu, Hakuei." He said.

"Lord Kouen." Hakuei muttered.

One of the eunuch announced Kouen presence as all the people in that hall knelt towards him. However, Hakuryuu stubbornly stand without blinking an eyes. Kouen pressed his lip, knowing to well that Hakuryuu was making a stand. He would not acknowledge Kouen as his superior anymore. He had heard Hakuryuu story in Sindria. How that little prince had conquered a dungeon without Judar's help.

Kouen approached Hakuryuu as he put his hand on his cousin shoulder. "You lost an arm but I heard you had conquered a dungeon. Good job," he said as he walked past through Hakuryu.

"It should take Kouha half a day to arrive." Koumei stated.

"Then, we will wait for him. We'll go to his majesty's side after we are all reunited." Kouen stated.

"Yes, sir." Koumei answered politely.

Kouen stopped for a while before asking, "Have you heard any news about her?"

Koumei expression became grim. "Not for now. We had lost contact of Lady Xue Feng and her subordinates immediately after our army went through the special route. Even Bailian people in Bo An port didn't know where they are." Koumei explanation caused Kouen to stood silent for a moment. Although his face remained stoic but his eyes full of worries.

"My lord brother?" Koumei called his older brother who seem dazed.

"Prepare for the worst case scenario." Kouen stoically stated.

"Yes, your highness!"

 **-X-**

Kouen closed his book. His candle had almost burn out. He remembered his conversation with Hakuryu, Hakuei and Kyogyoku just now. How he tell his dream of making the world one so that no more conflict and war could arise. He sincerely wished that Hakuryu could lend his strength. However, he also knew that boy had already far trapped in the sea of revenge.

"Revenge..." He muttered. Before he had conversation with Xue Feng. The woman accused him of using someone else dream. He couldn't refuted that. Hakuren death was the burning amber for him to achieve the late prince's will. To eradicate the war by uniting the world. The wish wasn't wrong, it was for the benefit of the Kou's people and also the world. Was it so wrong to live a dead man wish?

Kouen eyes turned to his three metal vessel; Agareth that reside in his war spaulders, Astaroth that reside in his favorite sword and Phenex that dwelt on his hilt ornament on his sword. He touched the metal spaulder which was the gift from his father before he when to his first maiden war. His father had always thought differently from other. While everyone was showering him with various weapon, his father choose to give him a spaulder in other to protect his sword-wielding shoulder. He remembered that his father would flicker his forehead when his teased about the present.

" _What? Don't underestimate the power of shield! Shield was the one of the two things that you need when you're under unforeseen danger." Koutoku stated._

" _What is the other thing beside shield?" Kouen who only nine years old asked._

" _Pray that you'll survive." Koutoku answered naughtily. They both laughed heartily. That was the last time they'll ever laugh together again._

Meanwhile the his favourite sword was the give from the late Emperor Hakutoku; also was gifted before he when to his maiden war. The sword was name Yonggan which mean the Brave. Before he idolized the late Emperor, admiring his vision and bravery that unite the Three Kingdom and built the Kou Empire.

He then touch Oath keeper which he received from Xue Feng. The sword host no djinn nor thus its had special abilities. However, he felt much driven whenever he held the sword. He remembered again his old oath.

 _"I, soldier of Kou, hereby swear an oath to protect Kou people's freedom and happiness at any cost. I will bear responsibility of making the Kou kingdom a place where everyone can live as equal and one!"_

Emperor Hakutoku. Emperor Koutoku. The two were brother; one was courageous and strong another was wise and kind. Both left the world while protecting the empire that they so much. Now, it was up to him to protect it with all that he got.

 **-X-**

The next day, all Kou Imperial Princes and Princesses entered the throne hall with had become the mourning hall for the Emperor. As the door opened, they could see Empress Gyoukuen held the lifeless hand of Emperor Koutoku which full of reddish and ugly boil. Not only that, his whole body was also covered with it.

"Welcome back, my beloved children..." Gyokuen said nonchalantly, with a fake smile on her lips. "What's the matter? Come here. We haven't seen the princesses since they had been married. I'm sure his majesty would be pleased."

All the Kou princesses including Kourin and Kougyoku were shocked and stunned with their late father hideous appearance. It caused them to retreated behind Kouen.

Kouen held his hand, trying to calm his sisters. "Did his majesty died because of an illness?"

"Yes he was ill for a long time but it suddenly gone worse." Gyokuen answered. "Come on everyone. Bid your farewells to your father."

All the princes and princesses walked up the stair where Koutoku's body was laid to rest. All of a sudden, Gyokuen came towards Kouen and hugged him.

"Kouen, I only have you now. Will you support me, my most loved son?" Gyokuen asked, seductively.

The princes and princess were disgusted with the spectacle of Gyokuen trying to seduce Kouen. Kouen firmly pushed her away.

"That old witch! In the, past she fawned over En nii-sama, but it seem like she has finally decided to move on from our father to him." Kouha muttered angrily. He felt disgusted with the empress's behavior.

"Well then, we will begin to read his majesty testament." One of the royal attendant stated.

"In that case, we don't need to hear the statement right?" Kouha said to Koumei. Of course, Kouen was going to be crowned the new emperor. Who else would be able to challenge his lord brother authority?

"Mind you manner. Look forward." Koumei muttered nonchalantly.

"Had you heard anything about the Bailian? Is it true that the Snow Phoenix and her people were missing?" Kouha changed the topic.

Koumei looked grim. He also felt worried over Mei Hua's where about. He could only stood firm in his belief that the Bailian wouldn't perished that easily. Especially not with the cold and calculative Snow Phoenix on their side. Xue Feng must had predicted all this to happen. 'Am I right to believe in your mistress, Mei Hua?'

"I leave this posthumous imperial edict before facing my end. By means of this document, I will assign the position of the emperor. The third emperor of the Kou Empire is Ren Gyokuen. And she shall be assisted by the imperial priest in tending all national affairs."

"Haah?!" Kouha exclaimed in shock. All the people in the throne hall also felt the same. There never had been in the history of Kou Empire or even before, the Kou nation, that a woman let alone a wife of an emperor ascend the throne. Especially when there are male heirs are still alive!

"This is an unavoidable measure. Originally, the one who should have inherited the title emperor is Kouen but at the moment he is the general commander of the Western Subjugation Army, a very important task. To relieve him from his post would be a foolish act that would end his majesty's ambition without achieving anything. Therefore, I will be the temporary emperor until the continental subjugation is complete. This is the emperor's will." Gyokuen said as tears flowed down her cheek. However, no sincerity could be dictated from her cold face.

"Cut the crap, vixen!" Kin Gaku screamed, unable to control his anger much longer.

Gyokuen's Imperial Priest stood behind her with venomous aura as Koumei, Kouha and the three princes' retainer prepared to wield their weapon as soon as they received Kouen's command. Kouen stood firm. He also couldn't believed the fact that Gyokuen had finally put down her mask and showing her truth intention to control the Kou Empire.

'This doesn't look good! The imperial court will be split into two. The vassals supporting Lord Kouen won't settle this way!' Hakuei said in her heart. She proceed to kneel as she said, "M-mother! Please reconsider. Even if this is his majesty's testament, with this..."

Hakuryu stepped in as he cut his sister words. "The Emperor's will...are you sure that it isn't actually you will, my dear mother?"

People were shocked to hear Hakuryu's statement. Although they knew that there was a possibility that Gyokuen would tamper the emperor will but they didn't say it as they had no prove. However, Hakuryuu confidently stated that as if he had evidence that Gyokuen was plotting to gain the throne.

"Why...that's a surprise." Gyokuen said. "Are you accusing me of plotting a treason, my beloved son?"

"Everyone in this hall is thinking the same things." Hakuryu stated firmly, as he exchanged glance with Kouen.

"Oh really? And where is the prove for that?" Gyokuen asked as she tried to fake her smile. In truth, she was fuming with anger.

"The evidence is right under your nose, your majesty." A voice echoed to from the throne hall gigantic door. All the people in the throne hall turned around to see a black hair woman with red eyes stood alone in front of the opened door.

"Xue Feng?"

 **-X-**

'Xue Feng...' Even Kouen was shocked with the Snow Phoenix's presence. Xue Feng smirked as she walked to the middle of the throne hall.

'What's going on? She was supposed to be death!' Gyokuen muttered in her heart before she ordered to her magician's army. "Capture that woman! She and her trading company was suspected to be the one behind the Emperor illness!"

Suddenly, lime dozen people appeared out of nowhere and as they protected Xue Feng. They were all clad with silver armor. Mei Ha and Fang was spotted among them.

"I could accuse the same thing to you, your majesty." Xue Feng stated. "You bet I dare. How could the decree be trusted when the Emperor was detained in his Imperial chamber alone with only the empress as his caretaker. Who could be the witness that his majesty was not forced to stamp the decree?"

"How dare you trying to accuse her majesty?" One of Gyokuen imperial priest exclaimed angrily.

"If that the case, why don't we asked the person who stamp the seal then." Xue Feng stated causing Gyokuen to laugh maniacally. The other were shocked to see her true persona.

"You must be crazy? The emperor is already dead." Gyokuen said as she pointed at the lifeless body of Koutoku.

Xue Feng smirked; causing Gyokuen to frown. "Is that really what you think, your majesty?"

Gyokuen quick her pace to Koutoku as she touched the hand of the dead man. Suddenly, she realized something was wrong. The late emperor body was melting!

"It was ashamed that all of you would be tricked by an ice magic. Looks like I need new Imperial Priest." A voice echoed from above.

"Judar?!" Gyokuen was caught off guard when Judar landed beside her.

Judar whispered into her ears, "I have already told you before, the only way for the game to start is by changing the player. Have you never thought that player was you?"

As he ended his whisper, Koutoku body shattered into broken made by ice shattered. "Well played, old man." He said as he faced the silver armor clad people. Xue Feng and her other subordinates formed to line as they made way for a single person who had been with them all this time. That person lowered his red hood as he looked towards the throne.

"That's the Emperor!" One of the royal vessels exclaimed.

"The emperor is alive! The emperor is alive." Another shouted as people were buzzing around like bees in a swarm. They were all too surprised to learn about the shocking twist.

"Impossible." Gyokuen stumbled to the ground.

"I told you before." Koutoku smirked. "Your downfall will be your arrogantly underestimate my people."

"Arrest the traitor and all her accomplice!" The Second Emperor of Kou Empire shouted.

All of the royal retainers attacked Gyokuen ad her magician's army. However, the empress unleashed a dark aura that numbed their movement.

"You all are a thousand years too young to kill me!" She acclaimed as she float in the air. Only now that the Kou Imperial family and retainer saw the power of the woman who held their empire for more than two decade. She who was before considered as the most beautiful woman in the Kou nation was actually a powerful magician!

Gyokuen looked at Xue Feng with anger. "You wrench girl! I will not let you die easily!"

Xue Feng didn't felt fear as she ordered her people. "Protect the Emperor!" They all surrounded Koutoku and brought out magical items which created barrier from magic. Meanwhile, Kouen's magician also helped them by unleashing borg; creating a second layered barrier.

Kouen and his family who had metal vessel changed into their extreme magic mode. They fought hardly as the empress proved to be a strong opponent. However, with their combined power and Judar's magic, they were able to weaken the empress.

In the end, it was Hakuryu who pushed his sword through Gyokuen body.

"Hakuryu, you..." Gyokuen held Hakuryu shoulder as she trembled in pain. Hakuei was shocked to see the view, she startled as she covered her mouth.

"Farewell, mother." Hakuryuu said coldly as he pulled the sword out. He looked at Gyokuen who knelt on the ground; refusing to die in a pathetic state.

"Hahaha," Gyokuen laughed weakly. "There will never be a farewell between you and me. As long as my blood run through your vein." Suddenly Gyokuen body glow in dark light before exploded. The explosion caused the entire throne hall to be destroyed. Thank goodness that Judar formed a big magic borg to protect them all.

"Well that's one hell of fight. All for the bloody throne." Judar said, teasingly. Koumei switch off his extreme magic. For some reason, he didn't feel that the fight was over yet. The fight ended easily that imagined. However, Kouen tapped his shoulder.

'It's over for now. I believe that we need to focus one problem at a time, brother.' Kouen said in his heart.

Koumei nodded his head once; as if he could hear his brother thought.

"Your highness!"

Their break were stopped for a while with the shouting of Kouen's magician. Kouen looked to the sources of the voices.

"The Emperor collapsed!"

 **-X-**

"It's great to see all my children presence in my death bed." Koutoku said as he looked at all his children. All of them were looking at him awkwardly. They never seen their father so jovial before. "Sorry, you all must feel awkward with me being like this. Imagine that I had to spent a decade and a half putting a act, the greedy, cold-hearted and cruel emperor. The dreadful life that I had to take."

"However," Koutoku signaled toward his royal attendant. "We still need to proceed with the inheritance. My daughters, you're after all the consort of prince and king. So I presume that you will have lack nothing. Just a humble give from your bad father. Koulin, you had always fond playing erhu. So, I'll give a erhu for you to play in spare time."

"Kouling, this is brush that was made with the finest white horse hair. You'll be able to write your poem efficiently. "

"Koushan, I had instructed my people to built a midnight lily garden at your palace so that you would always be surrounded with your favourite flower."

"Koulei, this is the dress that was made from your old drawing."

"Kouran, I had seen a pair of panda to your palace."

"Kourin, this is a device that will help you to see the star more clearly."

"And Kougyoku..."

"Yes, your majesty!" Kougyoku nervously answered. She was present with a red beautiful pendant.

"This is a ruby pendant." Koutoku stated. Kougyoku was happy to received the beautiful pendant before Koutoku explained more, "A fake one."

Kougyoku couldn't hide her feeling of shock. Koutoku gave a weak laugh. "It was your mother only treasure."

Kougyoku then touched the pendant with the feeling of joy and sadness mix into one.

"For the boys, Kouha, this is your mother diary. Koumei, this is a go board that use to play with my best friend."

The seven princesses and two princes were surprise that Koutoku was able to remember about their hobby and interest. They suddenly realized that there was other kind and caring side of their lord father than they could ever imagined.

"Now, leave me with you elder brother will you." Koutoku ordered. His children except Kouen slowly left the royal bed chamber.

"Was is worth it?" Kouen asked straight forwardly. "Was it worth it to be hated by your son for your people?"

"Of course." Koutoku answered with a smile.

Kouen knelt beside his father, unable to say anything. He was afraid that he couldn't contain his emotion if his mouth start talking. There were so much that he wanted to ask to his father. There were so much things that he wanted to share with his beloved father. But...he couldn't. He didn't have the luxury of time for that. The feeling guilt stabbed his heart.

Koutoku smiled as he touch Kouen hand. "Noblesse Oblige...It's mean..."

"The inferred responsibility of privileged people to act with generosity and nobility toward those less privileged." Kouen stated.

"Yes." Koutoku agreed. "We're born in a privilege family, with a high status and luxury. Because of the privilege that we have, we are also burden with a huge responsibility. To help to less fortunate and less privilege than us. I understand it more than anyone why you wish to unite this world. But rather than uniting the world, it would be great if you find a way to heal it."

'Heal the world...'

"Well, that's your homework for as long as you become the emperor. The last gift and curse that I'll give to you, Xiao En." Koutoku said with a naughty smile.

 **-X-**

In dark shroud of the night, a glimpse of bluish light was seen between the dark cloud. Wind was blowing with an ominous chilling aura. The wind traveled through the inner palace of Kou where Emperor Koutoku's chamber reside.

For some strange reason, palace guards' and palace maids' started to yawn. They felt tired and sleepy all of sudden. Even Koutoku children who were waiting in their father chamber started to felt tired and thus fell under a deep slumber.

A lone figure dress in white hooded robe appeared behind the rustle silk curtain of Koutoku's chamber. She walked carefully passing through Koutoku's princesses as she went to Koutoku who eyes were closed.

"You are late as usual." Koutoku whispered as he opened his eyes weakly. He wasn't actually sleeping.

The hooded figure lowered the hood to reveal her pale complexion and icy blue eyes. However, her eyes shone with an ominous power. 'Xue Feng' pressed her lips together as she sat down on Koutoku's bed. _**"Tsk, tsk, look at you, Koutoku. How much have you sacrifice just to protect this small kingdom?"**_

"Ceh, until the end your nagging continue to annoy me." Koutoku answered casually as if he was talking to an old friends.

'Xue Feng' smirked as she sighed. _**"If only that you were the first prince of Kou nation, then you would become the King of Kou Nation. You would be able to find a way to stop war and conflict without that Witch taking control your country."**_

"Never use the word 'if' for life. For no one can see what lies ahead, we're bound to face thorny and bumpy road. Sometimes, we'll regretted our choice and wish we could turn back time, but it impossible, a selfish act even to think like that, coz' for every choice that we make whether with good intention or bad, we have to pay the price for that." Koutoku answered back causing 'Xue Feng to smirk again.

 _ **"**_ _ **Jayathri...well you both had always share the thought anyways. To sacrifice everything for the sake of other.**_ _ **Why didn't you tell your boy that it was Hakutoku who brought Al-Thamen into Kou? Why didn't you tell him that your brave heroic brother was actually had to depend on that Witch**_ _ **in order**_ _ **to win the war?"**_

"My brother did what he think was right for the sake of our people. It's his choice and he had paid his price." Koutoku said bitterly.

 _ **"**_ _ **T**_ _ **he things is, Koutoku, the fight is far for over. This is just the beginning. The beginning of the end."**_ 'Xue Feng' said in a mysterious tone.

" **They** will overcome this. Together...all of **them**." Koutoku started to look weak.

 **"You really had a high expectation on them, huh?"**

"That is what we called faith. I had faith in them. That they could save the world." Koutoku said confidently.

'Xue Feng' looked toward the window view where the crescent moon was shining brightly. **"Faith, it's been a long time since I had encountered that term."**

"Don't you think it's time for you to take my magoi?"

'Xue Feng' stood up as she faced the door instead of Koutoku. _ **"Forget it. This ring couldn't even dictate your magoi**_ _ **anymore**_ _ **. Save it, your body need to be able to look well for the funeral."**_

As soon as she said that, a swarm of yellow butterfly rukh surrounded Koutoku body as his reddish full of boils skin turn into a healthy white yellowish skin. **"** **This is my last gift to you** **, Emperor Koutoku. I shall meet you in your other form."**

"Thank you, 'Ling'." Koutoku said before his eyes slowly turned lifeless.

 **-X-**

 **Word meaning:**

 _Erhu-_ a Chinese two-stringed musical instrument held in the lap and played with a bow

 _Ling-_ number zero in chinese

 _Spaulders-_ a single plate of steel or iron covering the shoulder with bands joined by straps of leather or rivets.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **What a twist! In the real manga, Hakuryu was supposed to be one who support Gyokuen installment as Emperor. I decide to change it so that it'll be relevant with the part 2 story that I had already came up with. There are so many question that need to be answered in this chapter. Why did Hakuryu change his mind? Why did Judar decide to ally with the Kou royal family? How did Xue Feng was able to come to Kou save and sound? Who exactly is this 'Ling'? Most of it (yes, most of it ;p) will be answered in the next last chapter of The Red Fire of Destiny Part 1!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Selfish Act**

 _"Thank you, Ling."_

Xue Feng jerked as she woke up from her slumber. Her head felt as though it was spinning as a foreign memories kept replaying in her mind.

'Thank you...Ling?' Xue Feng held her dizzy head as she tried to decipher the meaning of those three words. She was sure that the voice who said those words was her late master, Emperor Koutoku who died a month ago. However, she never heard that he said those words before. Who exactly is this Ling and did she had memories about Koutoku calling her Ling?

'Don't tell me...it was 'her'?!' Xue Feng assumed as her eyes widened. Is the real name of the 'devil' that reside inside of her body, Ling? But how could it be? How could she didn't realize that the 'devil' had possessed her body. Although there were many time that she was possessed against her will before, this is the first time she didn't have any collective memories about her being possessed.

 **'I can't wait until the time when your body shall fully be mine, wrench. I will let you see how I will use your body to do many despicable things.'**

The 'devil' threat kept playing in her mind; striking fear into her heart. Suddenly, Xue Feng realized something. "Fe..AR...I felt fear!"

It was the first in a nine years since she felt fear. The agony of unpleasant emotion caused by the threat of danger. But how can that be? She had already seal her emotion into the Sapphire stone!

"Arggh!" Xue Feng looked at the ring in her right hand finger. A sudden felt of coldness numb her hand as the ring turn to cold. Not a moment later her scarred right cheek and back were throbbing madly as she felt a pain like being stabbed by a thousand needles.

"Has the time come?" Xue Feng asked; trying to calm her tremble heart. The time had really come for her to conduct her final act.

 **-X-**

Today was a glorious day for the Kou Empire. After a month of mourning period, it was time for the coronation of a new emperor took place in the Kou Imperial Palace. Royal family, minister and generals all gathered in front of the palace court yard situated in front of the newly rebuilt throne hall.

The assemble of horns and gong were played to signal the opening of the ceremony. All those present gathered themselves to receive Kouen who arrive to the palace court yard. He, who was wearing a red ceremonial robe, walked on the red carpet that was laid across the palace court yard to the throne hall. In front of the throne hall door, Judar, the Kou Imperial Oracle awaited with his newly imperial priest to conduct the ceremony.

Kouen bowed as Judar helped him wore a mian crown formerly worn by his late father and his late uncle.

"By the power given to me as the Oracle of the Kou Empire, I officially install Ren Kouen, the First Son of the late Emperor Ren Koutoku as the Third Emperor of Kou Empire!" Judar stated. "May his reign let the Empire into a golden era!"

"Long life, Emperor Kouen!"

"Long life, Emperor Kouen!"

"Long life, Emperor Kouen."

Those in palace court ground chanted as loud they could and raised their hand to the sky three time; praying for the prosperous life of their new emperor. Only Hakuryu stood silent without doing anything. He gazed towards the newly crowned Kouen with a burning anger before turning his gaze towards Judar. They both exchanged a mysterious glance.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Hey, looking good!"_

 _Hakuryu jerked a bit when he saw Judar appeared from his window chamber. He frowned; not liking the method or idea that the Kou Oracle came to see him during midnight. He could tell that the Magi had something in his mind._

 _"What do you want?" Hakuryu asked bitterly._

 _"Just asking for your good health. Congratulation on receiving your metal vessel. Although, you lose a hand and limp I see." Judar answered with a smirk._

 _"I'm busy." Hakuryuu turned his body to his bed. "If you had nothing else you want to say, you're most welcome to get out from my room..."_

 _"Hey, Hakuryu." Judar cut the scarred prince's words as he whispered into the prince's ear. "You need to take acting lesson. It's not good to have everyone know about your hatred so easily."_

 _"You..." Hakuryu almost snapped. However, Judar eyes turned serious and grim._

 _"Listen carefully, that old hag will try to install herself as the new emperor." Judar simply stated. Hakuryu was shocked with the revelation._

 _Judar proceed with a serious tone. "I know if it was you, you would support her installment in order to create rift between her and Kouen. However, you might ended up being label as a traitor."_

 _"What do you mean?" Hakuryu asked with a glare._

 _"Koutoku is alive. Well, barely. But still alive." Judar answered._

 _"What?!" Hakuryu widened his eyes. How could that happen? Emperor Koutoku's body was safely guarded in the throne hall. 'Don't tell me that you had anything to do with this, Judar?'_

 _"I make a deal with him in order to eliminate that old hag power in this country. So, her plan will fail and she will be executed." Judar explained. "I'm telling you this. You maybe from Kou bloodline but you're still her son. If you don't wish to be killed along with your dear sister, I suggest that you pick the winning side time. No need to be so rebellious." The dark Magi gave his last piece of advice as he tapped Hakuryu shoulder and went away._

 _-End of Flashback-_

'What are you plan now that Gyokuen had died, Judar?' Hakuryu asked in his heart as if Judar could hear his question.

Judar then gave a mysterious smirk. 'That depend on you, my chosen king candidate.'

 **-X-**

After the enthronement ceremony ended, the palace held a banquet to celebrate the joyous event. Many noblemen were invited including the Bailian Trading House mistress. Xue Feng with Mei Hua and Fang all wearing a symbolic silver robe with the embroidery of icy blue phoenix.

"Hey, tomboy! Long time no see." Kouha walked towards trio flower of Bailian with a jovial face. Fang was flustered with his friendly attitude as she was afraid of Xue Feng and Mei Hua teasing. She could see Mei Hua naughty expression as the blond woman rolled her eyes naughtily. However, Xue Feng took the initiative to drag Mei Hua away before the blond woman could do any embarrassing thing.

"Good to see you too, sissy prince." Fang answered with a frown but a blushed face.

Kouha roughly hugged Fang shoulder. "It's good to see your ugly face today."

"What?!" Fang eyes were flaming with anger. "How dare you..."

"Hey," Kouha cut her words with his serious tone. "Care to tell me on how did you sister plan your dramatic entrance in the old throne hall?"

Fang was startled with the sudden unexpected question. She finally understand that Kouha wanted to know about what happen after Xue Feng and Mei Hua during the journey to Kou Empire. They went missing for a few weeks before emerged alive at the Kou Imperial Palace.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"You wrench!" The member of Al-Thamen muttered a word to activate his dark metal vessel. The arrows were forced from his chest with a dark force._

 _"Dark metal vessel..." Xue Feng muttered._

 _"Oh, you know about this 'baby', huh? I want to use during my fight with the Flame Emperor. Unfortunately, I'm stuck with a bunch of weakling like you." The man sighed as he touched his metal vessel. "No matter, I'll heal my disappointment by killing all of you!"_

 _Xue Feng gripped her saddle as she saw a dark lightning coming towards her. It didn't matter any more. What matter now, Kouen will be able to claim his throne!_

 _Suddenly, a blue light came out of nowhere as it deflected the lightning. The dark metal vessel user was shocked to see his move was deflected by someone._

 _Xue Feng gritted her teeth. "Isn't that...?"_

 _"Xue-nee!" Xue Feng heard the voice of Fang. She raised her head to see Fang came with her subordinates with their magic carpet. Not only that, Crown Prince Raja and the Shimla magician and army also came to aid them. They landed to ground in order to join the fight._

 _The dark metal user didn't give up as he tried to attack Xue Feng and the other. However, blue light deflected his attack continuously without rest. Raja took this opportunity to order his magician to broke the dark metal vessel user defend barrier._

 _"Xue, now!" Raja shouted towards Xue Feng. Xue Feng readied her bow and arrow as she fired to the villain chest._

 _"An arrow couldn't kill me, you stupid wrench."_

 _Xue Feng gazed him a cold stare. "Who said that was 'just' an arrow?"_

 _The arrow then exploded; causing the man body to shatter into million pieces. Xue Feng stared at the sky as she spotted a figure disappear into the thin air. She then looked at Raja with unreadable face._

 _Raja just poked her shoulder and said. "No time to waste. We have a kingdom to save."_

 _-End of Flashback-_

"It's..." Fang took a deep breath as she continued, "...a secret! Blergghh!"

"Why you!" And thus the two of them cause a ruckus across the imperial palace before they were captured by the Imperial guards. While everyone was distracted and laughing happily, Xue Feng exchanged glance with Raja who was chatting with his wife, Kourin. Both with a serious and mysterious eyes.

 **-X-**

Xue Feng accompanied by Mei Hua and Fang bowed towards Kouen who was sitting regally on his throne. "Your majesty, congratulation on your coronation." Xue Feng spoke in front of Kouen and his guest.

Kouen gave a silent nod. "I had learn from the late Emperor that you both made a deal. If you, Liu Xue Feng, were able to protected me until I become the Emperor, you shall be granted three wishes."

"Three wishes?" The guest whispered among themselves.

Xue Feng took a breath as she answered, "That's correct, your majesty."

"You shall proceed with telling his majesty with three wishes that you desire," Koumei stated on behalf of his older brother.

"Before anything," Xue Feng raised her eyes as she looked towards Kouen intently. "May I have his majesty word that all the three wishes will be granted?"

All the guest gasped to hear the bold question. The Bailian mistress was like implying that the Kou Emperor was not going to uphold his promise. As usual, Kin Gaku couldn't stand for such rudely word and could really lashed out if it was not prevented by Shou En.

Kouen also looked at Xue Feng; trying to read her mind. She looked determine and serious. For some reason, it was frightening to see her like that because he could not predict what kind of unexpected wishes she would make. However, he believed that she would not ask for something out of her own greediness. "Under the name of this glory empire, I shall uphold my father's promise to you." Kouen stated stoically.

"Thank you, your majesty." Xue Feng spoke. "First, please pardon Fang and all the children from the Cursed Island. Even if they are from Go's royal and retainers descendant, they had proven their loyalty toward Kou Empire by assisting your majesty. Please grant them the citizenship of Kou."

Xue Feng's first wish caused people to gasped for a while. They whispered among themselves about the absurdity of the wish. How can the descendant of Go royalty be left alive in Kou soil? What if Fang use her bloodline as a reason for treason?

"They will be pardoned and also be given Kou citizenship." Kouen answered shortly without hesitation.

"But...your majesty..." One of the minister tried to object was met with Kouen deadly glare. He would not tolerate any unreasonable objection from the corrupted minister.

"The sin of father is not bound to his child. Miss Fang and her companion did nothing wrong. We don't wish to judge people base on their past nor do we wish to punish them base on assumption of the future that may or may not happen," Koumei explained in order to silent all the whispering.

"Thank you for your kindness, your majesty. My second wishes is for the Bailian trading house be exempted from supplying military weapon if there come a time for West subjugation campaign be resumed." Xue Feng's second wishes caused people to jerk and gasp again.

"That's insane!" One of the minister objected. "As a Kou citizen, of course you need to prove your loyalty by giving aid during the military campaign."

"We will!" Xue Feng exclaimed. "But not with military weapon. We shall give aid in term of food, medicine, building construction and armor. However, military weapon that Bailian produced can only be use by the Kou military army who are guarding the border of our nation. I believe there are many other weapon dealer who are more happy to supply weapon for the campaign. Let Bailian give our time and effort in strengthening Kou nation border, your majesty."

Kouen looked at Xue Feng's determine eyes. "Permission granted. And what is your third wish?"

Xue Feng stayed silent for a few moments. She looked as if she was pulling herself together. All the guest were also holding their breath in order to hear the Snow Phoenix's final wish. "Please create a law of which a Bailian member can never take part in any political movement nor associate themselves with the nobles. As long as that person a Bailian, they can never be involve in politic or marrying into nobility."

Again, people were shocked to heard the most unexpected wish from the Snow Phoenix's mouth. She, who had the most credit in helping Kou royal family, just letting go of the opportunity to raise her status. Why?

"I know, people are afraid that my trading house would be same as the Empress's magician army. Please rest assure that when I build Bailian trading house, it was so that it could be the bridge between the noblemen and the pheasant. Bailian's only intention and priority are for the our people; all of them. Therefore, we shall put our trust on the noblemen and ministers to govern and provide justified laws for the people." Xue Feng explained as she flashed her genuine smile. Her explanation caused all the minister to fluster and slightly embarrassed.

However, Koumei tried hardly to swallow the explanation. He gazed slightly towards Mei Hua who looked calm and collected. Looks like, the blond woman already knew about Xue Feng's wishes and had accepted it.

"You last wish shall be granted." Kouen stated.

"Thank you, your majesty." Xue Feng said gratefully. However, she decided to stay knelt instead of stood up. It seem like she had one more thing to say.

"Is there anything that you wish to say, Mistress of Bailian?" Koumei asked.

"Pardon me for being so bold. This is a suggestion for the benefit of all of us. This shall be the last time I speak as Liu Xue Feng, the daughter Grand Adviser Liu." Xue Feng solemnly stated. "Ever since the death of Emperor Hakutoku, the noblemen had always been divided into two fraction. Those who wish for the Haku line to ascend the throne and those who don't. With the death of Emperor Koutoku and the traitor Gyokuen, the political arrest will arise again. In order to end the strife, what would be better than the union between the Haku princess and the Kou Emperor."

This shocking suggestion could be more shocking than anything that the Snow Phoenix had said before. Kouen and Koumei tried to act calm as they can. While the other Kou royal member including Kouha, Kogyokou, Hakuei and Hakuryu were utterly surprised by the insane proposition. Judar let out a my

"You're saying about the marriage between the Princess Hakuei and Emperor Kouen?" One of the minister asked for confirmation.

"Yes. The late Emperor Koutoku had always wanted to do that. However, with his marriage with Gyokuen it was unlikely. However as the two of them had passed away, it's..."

"This is the matter of royal family! A pheasant like you can't interfere." Kouen cut the words with his loud voice. He looked a little bit angry. The other consider it was because of Xue Feng's rudeness. However, Koumei could only suspected that it was more than that.

Xue Feng looked unaffected as she bowed again. "Forgive my rudeness, your majesty," she said as the banquet came into it conclusion.

 **-X-**

In the Bailian trading house headquarter, a meeting was conducted in the secret underground chamber built under the headquarter. The underground chamber was also used as a storage for important document and could only be accessed by selected higher member of Bailian.

Xue Feng sat at the middle of the oval table. Mei Hua, Xue Feng's right-hand lady and director of medicine department and Fang, director of silk and jewelry took their seat at her left and right side respectively. Another four person were in charge with weapon, publisher, agriculture and fishery department were also present for the meeting. Besides that, the respective branch leader from Reim, Shimla and Balbadd also participate the meeting via magical hologram communication items.

After a few hours of reporting and organizing the Bailian affairs and trading activities for the future, Xue Feng decided that it was time that they ended the meeting. "With this, I conclude our annually meeting by selecting Mei Hua as the new Mistress of Bailian and Fang as the second right hand lady. The official appointment shall be made in a month time with the present of all branch leader."

"Is that really necessary, mistress?" Roulan, the branch leader from Reim asked.

"I had been the leader of this trading house for quite almost a decade. I think I deserve a vacation. Don't worry, I'll not be gone for long. I only wish to find more opportunity in the Seven Sea Alliances. Besides, I believe that all of you had the ability to maintain and protect our organization. If not, why would I hire all of you." Xue Feng stated with was hardly for anyone to refute.

"Remember," Xue Feng took turn to look at her subordinates with a firm eyes. "No matter what happen, Bailian trading house must stay strong and move forward!"

"Yes, mistress!" All of her subordinates answered in one voice.

After the meeting, Xue Feng and Mei Hua took some fresh air at the balcony built to face the Bo An port market. People were celebrating the new emperor enthronement by holding festival and firing firework to the sky. Xue Feng had give permission to Fang and Bailian younger worker to attend the festival. While the older were more comfortable taking a rest at their respective hostel.

"Are you sure you'll not regret it?" Mei Hua asked as she admire the colorful firework in the sky. She was referring to Xue Feng proposition of marriage alliances between Kouen and Hakuei.

"'It's need to be done." Xue Feng answered nonchalantly as she sipped her tea.

"Don't you love him?" Mei Hua turned to look at Xue Feng's face who as usual, cold and expressionless.

"What about you? Don't you love Prince Koumei too?" Xue Feng answered.

Mei Hua let out a bitter laugh. "Looks like both of us never have luck with love, huh?"

"Will you hate me?" Xue Feng asked. Mei Hua shook her head.

"I know that you did it for us. For the good of our people. Right now, our success have become a sore sight for the noblemen. If we insist to attain more power in the court, then they will see us as an obstacle need to be destroyed. I will not lost my family again, Xue." Mei Hua answered.

Xue Feng gave a bitter smile. Mei Hua realized her best friend's face look worried and guilty. She decided to ease Xue Feng's mind by throwing a soft punch own her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. It isn't like you're going far away. Shimla was just one month away from here..."

Xue Feng cut Mei Hua words by hugging the blond woman. "Thank you, Mei and I'm..." A single tear dropped from her cheek. "...sorry."

 **-X-**

Kouen watched the firework display from his newly royal bedchamber window. The chamber that was used by his late father before. For the moment that he entered the chamber, his eyes automatically could imagined his late father daily routine. The place where his father read and write. The place where his father spent time alone after 'battling' with the world everyday. The only sanctuary that his father had in this cruel golden cage.

"Your majesty." Kouen turned his head slightly to see Koumei came as his younger brother bowed slightly to him. Kouen nodded as he turned back his head; admiring the colorful display in the sky.

They stood silent for a while. Koumei allowed his older brother to be lost in thought as he believed that his older brother had something important to talk to him. Moreover, the new emperor must felt overwhelmed by the Snow Phoenix proposition earlier at the banquet.

"What do you think about Xue Feng proposition?" Kouen asked solemnly.

Koumei eyes widened a bit. He was a bit surprised to see Kouen asked such question. Didn't Kouen looked angry when Xue Feng told about the marriage alliances plan between him and Hakuei? Had Kouen changed his mind? "The noblemen..."

"I want to know your personal opinion, Xiao Mei." Kouen cut his younger brother words. Not only that, he addressed Koumei with the old nickname used when they were a child. Koumei realized that his brother wished for an honest answer as brother to his brother. The answer from someone who care about Kouen as a family.

Koumei lowered his head as he bowed. "As a measure to end the strife between the pro-Haku fraction and pro-Kou fraction, I believe that it is the most suitable proposition. As we know, many noble see Hakuryu as the legitimate heir as he's the only son alive from the late Emperor Hakutoku. The reason why our father were able to minimize pro-Haku opposition is by marrying Gyokuen. However, after they both died, the fight for the legitimate heir to the throne will rise again. The only way is by producing the heir with both Haku and Kou bloodline, my lord brother," Koumei explained politely. As what the public servant would do when they were facing the Emperor.

Not matter what, Kouen is the Third Emperor of the Kou Empire. No matter how much they wished that thing would not change, it impossible to behave as though they were just brother anymore.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"You're not mad are you?"_

 _Xue Feng disturbed the newly crowned, Emperor Kouen from his thought. He had just took a walk in his private palace garden after the banquet had ended. He had ordered the palace guards and palace maids to leave him alone for a while._

 _"The proposition had been taken quite positively with the nobles." Kouen stated solemnly. There was a bit of bitter tone from his voice._

 _Xue Feng gave her usual smirk. "That's why I told the proposition in front of them. I know that they would love it."_

 _Kouen turned his body. "You're disturbing my resting time." he stated; for some reason it sound as if he was sulking. When did he ever sulk after his mother passed away? How did the Snow Phoenix could make him do the unthinkable to thing - acting childish and immature._

 _"Forgive my rudeness, your majesty. I shall be on way." Xue Feng gave a bow. However, she didn't immediately walked away. She decided to said something more. "Before we part way, I shall tell you the truth about our meeting ten years ago. I wasn't lost during Golden Banquet. How can I be lost since I had went there since I was a child. It was only my excuse to talk to you. The brave soldier of Kou."_

 _The wind blew as the place grew silent for a moment. None of them talked. As if they were waiting for each other to start first. Xue Feng then decided to walk away as she believed that Kouen wouldn't say anything anymore._

 _Suddenly, Kouen stopped her by grabbing her hand. "What do you expect for me to do when you keep sprouting selfish words from your mouth?" The new emperor asked as he grabbed Xue Feng's shoulder so that he could see her face clearly. His eyes looked shaken and frustrated. A face that he never let anyone see after his mother died._

 _Xue Feng gave a sad smile. "Something. Nothing. Whatever you want to do in the span of ten second before the palace guards and palace maids come here."_

 _Kouen let out a small laugh. "You...really are a remarkable woman." He exclaimed as he pull the veil that cover her lower face. He touched her scarred right cheek with fondness as he whispered to her ears. "Who are more useful outside of this palace cage."_

 _Xue Feng rubbed her cheek gently to Kouen's hand as she touched the big and warm hand. She then pull Kouen's hand down; interlocking their finger together. They admired the two hands; almost jealous with the intimate affection that the hands could expressed. However, their meeting were cut short with the arrival of the palace guards and palace maids._

 _"Farewell, your majesty." Xue Feng gave a polite and formal bow. "You will be a great emperor. Although, I also hope you will also be a good one once in a while."_

 _-End of Flashback-_

Kouen turned back to Koumei as he said, "Make preparation for the proposal ceremony after the celebration end. Before that, arrange a meeting for me and Lady Hakuei to discuss about this alliances."

"Yes, your majesty." Koumei obeyed the order without any objection.

Kouen closed his eyes as he let out a genuine sigh. Now, he had been seated in the most higher place than the rest. However, he also would be the loneliest man in this empire. As this seat that he sat, no one will be able to reach him. For that, he need to be more stronger than before. For he is now the Emperor of Kou!

 **-X-**

Night deepen as the moon was no longer seen. Xue Feng woke up, wearing a black hooded robe as she wandered into the forest not far from Bo An fort by riding a horse. Suddenly, she felt the same throbbing pain from her right cheek and back that she felt this morning. Xue Feng stopped her horse as she stumbled down to the ground in pain.

The burning pain that she felt was the same during the time before the 'devil' named Ling entered her body. The pain that caused by fire that destroyed her old life ten years ago. 'Has the magic of the ring run off? Or is this a sign that I'm being possessed?' Xue Feng thought, nervously.

'Ling!' She tried to called the 'devil' who usually spoke to her and taunted her with her old memories. However, her call was not answer. "Why are you doing this to me? At least tell me what going happen to me!" Xue Feng screamed as loud as she could. Now, her anger emotion was released from the seal of the ring. She frantically ran; not knowing what else to do.

As she ran deep into the forest, a figure suddenly stopped her.

"Raja." Xue Feng said as Raja nodded.

"What's going on?" Xue Feng asked.

"Your mark is glowing." Raja exclaimed.

"What mark?" Xue Feng asked, worriedly.

"Your phoenix mark that was seal on you right cheek and back." Raja hastily explained as he took Xue Feng and ran as there was someone trying to catch them. "Listen carefully Xue. The true is the magoi that you received from the late Emperor Koutoku and my grandmother aren't use for sealing the 'devil' from possessing your soul."

"What? Then what's the purpose of the magoi."

Raja gritted his teeth. "To prepare your body, so that it can contain magoi that equivalent of the magoi of a Magi."

Xue Feng stopped running as she grabbed Raja's throat. "You're telling me that I was being prepared to be possessed by the devil 'Ling'?"

"Ling?" Raja rolled his eyes.

"The 'devil' name is Ling. I remembered the last word that Koutoku said to her, 'Thank you, Ling.'" Xue Feng explained.

Raja pulled Xue Feng right hand which hold the Sapphire ring. The ring turned as cold as an ice with frosty ice covering the Sapphire gem. "The possessing process had already started."

"Well, well, well, isn't that the Snow Phoenix and the Crown Prince of Shimla."

Xue Feng and Raja looked to the sky as they saw a Dark Magi floating on a magic carpet.

"Judar!"

"Nameless also know as **Majhul**...An organization who bend on destroying the darkness. I have heard so much about you from Al-Thamen. They tried so hard to track down your people but to no avail. Sorry that I had taken the credit for destroying Al-Thamen." Judar said as he sat on the magic carpet.

"So, you want to kill me now that I had become too powerful for you to control?" Xue Feng asked.

"Correct." Judar answered smugly. "I can't let someone who has the Emperor's heart to roam free. It will not do good for my plan, you see."

"You joined hand with Koutoku in order to destroy the organization that control you. And of course you wouldn't want another organization to try to stop you from doing what ever you want." Xue Feng stated.

Judar smirked as he applaud Xue Feng insight of knowing his plan. "Although, I know that I can't track down the mysterious base headquarter of Majhul but I think by killing you, their trump card, will help to limp their activities for a while. Just before, Kouen lost his usefulness." he said as he raised his small metal rod magic wand with a red jewel at its tips. "Ill-Ramz Al-Salos!" A black thunder stroke from the sky on Xue Feng and Raja.

 **-X-**

 **Word meaning**

 _Majhul-_ Nameless/mysterious in arabic

 _Ill-Ramz Al-Salos -_ Black rain of spears in arabic

 **Author note:**

 **Muhaha, I can't believe that we had come to the final chapter of The Red Fire of Destiny! For those who were shocked as I ended it with cliffhanger, don't worry. We still have one more chapter, the epilogue to tie it nicely (Not really, because there will be a lot of cliffhanger too ^_^) I'm so happy that I could write a little bit of fluff scene for Kouen and Xue Feng. I can't do it in the older chapter because it wouldn't match their character at all. After all they both had bitter history in losing the same love ones (Hakuren). Not to mention that Xue Feng sealed her emotion causing her to have cold personality. And they both don't really things that love are essential as they were driven by their own separate path (Kouen - trying to unify the world, Xue Feng - to let pheasants' voice be heard).**

 **However as they experienced a lot of things together and their old emotion come back to them (For Xue Feng case, literally), only then they are able to be honest with their feelings. That they are each other first love. Well, only for them to agree that they are have to put their feeling aside for the sake of the world that they dream. Of course, they are strong-willed person.**

 **And I had to end it with Judar attacking Xue Feng ;-p**

 **Don't worry. The aftermath of what happen after Judar attack will be told in the epilogue chapter which I'm going to post in... maybe tomorrow? So, be sure to check in tomorrow? Hehe, till we see again.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Wheel of Destiny**

 _And thus,_

 _The Wheel of Destiny start spinning,_

 _Connecting dot between dot,_

 _Creating new chapter of life._

 _\- LavenderFemme_

It wasn't until dawn that the family of farmer who lived near the forest realize that the fire was spreading across the forest mercilessly. They were shocked to see such a black smoke coming from the forest that the farmer's son ran to the Bo An tower bell; which was just a few miles from the plantation. He ran the bell hastily as he shout, "Wildfire! Wildfire! The forest is burning!"

The peddlers and businessmen who were preparing their goods startled and astonished to hear the news. There was never been a wildfire history in the area of Bo An port. Moreover, the climate of the Tenzan plateau were not hot and dry that could cause uncontrollable fire in the area of vegetation.

"What's going on?" Fang who woke up because of the bell sound came out from Bailian's headquarter.

"The forest in the outskirt just a few miles from Bo An is caught with fire, Miss Fang!" One of the peddlers told Fang, causing her to jump in shock.

'If the fire continue to burn, it may damage the Bailian plantation near the forest.' She thought to herself. "Alert the authority. I'll tell Mistress Xue Feng about this."

"Fang!"

Fang who ran into the Bailian headquarter looked up to see Mei Hua in the second level balcony.

"What's wrong, Mei nee-san?" Fang asked to the worried blond woman.

"Have you seen your sister?" Mei Hua asked; referring to Xue Feng. "I went to her room to alert her about the bell ring but she isn't there."

"What?" Fang widened her eyes. It was unusual for Xue Feng to go out without their knowledge. Her foster sister would usually went with the company of her or Mei Hua.

"Miss Mei Hua! Miss Fang!" Both of Mei Hua and Fang looked at the direction of the voice calling them. The owner of the voice was one of the Bailian worker in the paddy plantation just beside the forest that was caught with fire.

"We found Crown Prince Raja just outside the burning forest. He is unconscious and look as if he escape from fire." The worker explanation caused the two woman ran frantically to see Raja.

"Crown Prince Raja, wake up!" Fang shook Raja shoulder who was unconscious and was laid on a stretcher. The black haired prince looked disheveled and his clothes was torn with fire mark on his shirt and pant.

"Come on, let bring him to the infirmary room." Mei Hua ordered as the worker pushed the stretcher into the infirmary room. Suddenly, Mei Hua sleeves was gripped by Raja who had just regain his consciousness.

"You're awake!" Fang exclaimed in relief.

"Xue Feng..." Raja muttered weakly.

"Xue Feng? What had happened to Xue nee-san?" Fang asked. The sudden news and Xue Feng's disappearance caused her to panic.

Raja gave the silver ring that was always on Xue Feng finger to Fang. However, the ring looked badly damaged and without the blue Sapphire stones! "Becareful, J..." Before Raja could say more, he lost his consciousness again.

"Raja, Raja!" Mei Hua had to rush the prince into the infirmary. While Fang ran as fast as she could to the stable in order to ride a horse to the forest. She needed to investigate what really happen and found out the fate of her foster sister.

 **-X-**

In the place where no even a single ray of light could penetrated through it, a veiled woman wearing white and purple dress with a matching color head walked while carrying a tall scepter with an oval shaped dome at the end. The scepter glow in light as it served as torch guiding her into the big hole with resembled a door.

In the the giant 'hole' was a cave that for some reason, resembled a room. The cave wall was attached with lamps to brighten the place. Although, the oil lamps light were only able to light a quarter of the place. It was designed that way as the owner of 'room' like the dark environment. In middle of the room was a circle platform made from rock and layered with thick rectangular mattress. The 'bed' was covered with canopy made with thin-layered black curtain.

A figure of a woman could be seen from the veil; lying on the mattress seductively. A glint of sparkle caught the veiled woman with the scepter eyes; as it was situated on the center of the woman naked chest. They were two attendant woman; also covering their face with veil on the left and right of the 'bed'. Their uniform eerily resembled Al-Thamen color and design.

"The East Magi decided to end the 'host' life by striking her with lightning." The veiled woman with scepter reported to the woman who was lying on the mattress.

"Huh..." The woman on the mattress let out a huge sigh as she sat up. "I thought if I left him alone, he would wise up and start taking things seriously. But he couldn't get any reckless than this. Well, he don't know about the true nature of the 'host'. It's a good thing that we didn't tell him everything about Majhul. Or otherwise, he might do something that will tamper with our plan."

"Should we attack Shimla?" The veil woman with the scepter asked.

"Don't waste your time. Shimla royalty were only minor members of Majhul. They never know anything about the identity of their leader nor do they know her where about. After all, Al-Thamen was supposed to be dead remember?" The woman on mattress smirked evilly. "What we need to do now is to lay low until the seed that we had ploy at Magnostadt bears its fruit."

"What about her, then?" The veiled woman asked. "What if she tries to stop our plan?"

The woman on the mattress stood up as her attendant help her wore a robe. The center of her chest remained exposed as the sparkly dark orb was seen on her chest. "Don't you worry, she will not do such thing. Do you forget that there are two things that she really hate in her life until her 'death'? The first thing is me. The second thing that she really detest the most are...people." She laughed maniacally as she grabbed her crescent moon shaped staff. She kissed it as it glowed in dark light. "Isn't that right, **my dear sister**?"

 **-X-**

On the contrary of the dark cave, this place was so bright as it was surrounded with white marble. In the four wall white marbled room, various man and woman gathered; forming two block of line with one hundred people on each block. They all wore white hooded robes. Only their lower face could be seen; their right cheek were adorn with blue mark of a phoenix.

In front of them, a figure of a woman; also in a white hooded robe sat on the majestic white icy throne. She stood as she raised her white glove hand in front of the people. Her action caused their blue Phoenix mark to glow. A bluish light particle came out from glowing mark as it concentrated into small silvery metal or cobalt blue sparkling gemstones. Silver metals all joined together to form a long staff that half longer than her height. While, cobalt blue gemstones from a big Sapphire gem in size of a fist.

The staff and the gemstones float towards the woman on the throne. She grabbed the sparkling gem and then fitted the big Sapphire stone into the staff end; which shaped like two broken wings. She stood regally as she knocked the marble tile with her silver staff.

All of the white hooded people bowed towards her as they said in a foreign language. " _Wi shlii mi Esvil sihv sihshlsiessii ithie hil mi sizsiihehsh._ (We greet the Elder and congratulate you for the awakening.)"

She smiled mysteriously as she revealed her long silvery hair and dark blue eyes. There was a diamond shaped blue Sapphire on her forehead. The blue gemstone was similar to the stone in the ring that was once wore by the Snow Phoenix. To be exact, that stone was the stone on the ring that Xue Feng wore before! " _Tmi phsisiseli zsis rehi, rith smevlih_ (The pleasure was mine, my children.)"

 **-X-**

 **Author note:**

 **Huh, done with the last chapter/epilogue of The Red Fire of Destiny. With this the story of The Red Fire of Destiny has come to an end. Well, of course I will not let it end like this. After all I promised to do a thirty chapter story. I have decided that I will break my story into two part. The first one was The Red Fire of Destiny and the second part will be called The Crimson Thread of Fate.**

 **Although I had already draft the story for the second part, I think that I will not write it soon. I wish to take a break for a while in order for my creative brain to rest for a bit (hehe..). But I think I'll start posting the new story in one or two month.**

 **In the second scene in the dark cave you can find the same character of al-Thamen. For those who had read Magi manga on Alma Torran arc, you'll find out who were the owner of the** **scepter with an oval shaped dome and crescent moon shaped staff. Although, their background story maybe differ in my story.** **As you can see from the last scene, we had been introduced with the new character, of course the silver hair woman with blue eyes. Whether she was 'Ling' or Xue Feng, it's for you to figure out yourself. (The foreign language that they spoke is Torran language. Well I made using language generator as I don't know the real vocab for Torran language. In the mange, it was depicted in the symbol and picture form.)**

 **To find out more please wait for the part two of The Red Fire of Destiny -The Crimson Thread of Fate.**


End file.
